iSwitch
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sometimes you need to becareful on what you wish for, because you'll never know when you'll wake up and find yourself in your best friend's body.
1. iWish

**Hey, I was having this one conversation with my bro and we laughed about a story of somewhat what you're about to read[: please, read, and tell me what you think:D hope you enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly) **

Sam Puckett, blonde hair, blue eyes, an average height, the female teen sat in Shay's sofa, feet on the coffee table as she scanned the channels in the TV. She groaned after ten minutes when she went through all the channels.

Benson, Fredward Benson, brunette teenage boy turned around connecting his brown eyes with the blue diamonds. She stared back with raised eyebrows, "What?" She lipped and he rolled his eyes, "I don't know, your groaning disturbed me."

"Then cover your e_aaa_rs!" She sighed and stood up, walking to him and taking the stool next to him. He looked at her, and she looked at the computer screen; nothing but geeky programs he used for iCarly.

And at that moment, Ms. Benson, mother of the nub sitting in front of the monitor, walked in holding a lotion in her hands, "Freddie? Dear? Honey! You need to come home, you're face's getting puffed up," she said pouring some lotion on her hand and rubbing Freddie's cheek as soon as she reached him.

"Mom!" He groaned and rolled his eyes when seeing Puckett chuckling and that smirk she loves to put on when seeing him get tortured "Go home Benson," Sam laughed, "and take you tick bath!"

"That's a good idea, Samantha." Ms. Benson sighed and she dragged Freddie with her.

He looked at her, who was still laughing, and he shook his head and narrowed his eyebrows at her. And at that moment, she got a text message, "Ah crab! My mom's drunk again!" She groaned and walked out with the Benson's as she headed to the elevator.

Sam's mom almost got into a bar fight, and a women that knew very well the situation already knew to call Sam.

The blonde eventually got her mom home, gave her black coffee as she took a cold bath; and speaking of bath, Benson finished his and was now laying down on his bed, annoyed because his mom keeps on spraying him with so many chemicals.

Life wasn't what they expected as getting into high school; freedom. It was like Sam would take care of her mom while Freddie would be babied by his mother.

The next day was exhausting when in school; they were too tired. Of their life, and they just wouldn't get enough sleep at time. Thinking of ways of how their life could be.

"Shut it Puckett!" Benson spit as Sam rolled her eyes and slammed him against the lockers and walked away heading to the cafeteria.

The morning really wasn't a good one either.

That school day went slow, it went painfully slow. The clock wouldn't click its last seconds, and it was causing Sam and Benson misery. And when it did ring, they rushed out of there. Wanting to go home and sleep a little, maybe to get rid of their head ache.

So they did, Sam didn't bother to go over to Shay's apartment; went straight home. As for Freddie fell flat on his bed; it surprised Spencer that they honestly weren't around.

And it went on like that for many days actually; it was finally Friday night, and all three were at the Groovy Smoothies discussing iCarly's next episode.

Sipping on the straw, Carly had gone to the restroom leaving the nub with Puckett; so you very well knew that things would somehow in the way get bad. It always gets bad, and then they ask themselves why.

"You can't take my smoothie!" Freddie whined and Sam sighed, "I just did," she groaned and started sipping his smoothie as Freddie gave up and didn't even bother to take it back.

"You know, if only my life was like yours; you always get what you want." Freddie said staring at Sam as she started to choke on the thick liquid, "W-what?" She wheezed and coughed, "Geez, Sam, are you ok?" He asked, and she sighed after the smoothie was passed down.

"Yeah!" She said dryly, and shook her head coughing a little more.

"What's wrong? Why were you surprised?"

She titled her head, "You want my life? Benson, trust me, you don't. You have a way better life; I mean you actually have a mom that cares." She said under her breath and continued to sip on the smoothie as Benson chuckled.

"Too much, she's over protective! There's a limit for every guy, you know? I mean, you could be out here and your mom won't be bothering you every five minutes!"

His phone beeped, and they rose their eyebrows and showed her his phone; a small screen with a text message from his mom.

"I wish I had your life, Sam Puckett." He sighed and she shrugged, "I wish I had your life, Fredward Benson," she said and then Freddie raised the empty smoothie cup as Sam picked the one that belonged to Benson and crashed them making a toast.

At that moment, there was a loud _BANG_! Right outside the shop, and of course, both rushed out and checked out what was going on.

Once they were out, with some other people too, there was a HUGE hole in the middle of the street and a small shining in the middle.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sam asked, and she tried to get a bit closer, but Freddie pulled her to him, "Sam! Don't get close to it!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I want to know what it is!"

"Still-"

"Nothing to see here!" A police officer with some fire men said pushing everyone away. They shrugged their shoulders and went back inside just in time to see Carly waking out as she fixed her skirt.

She looked up at them, and then all regained their seat, "Did you hear that?" Sam asked noticing that Carly wasn't even freaking out. She narrowed her eyebrows at her, and then rose them up, "Heard, what?"

"The noise," Freddie added, "a rock hit the street and created a giant hole."

"Want to see it?" Sam exclaimed and Carly had nothing to lose. She smiled and jumped off her seat following Benson and Sam out to go see the giant whole.

And when they stepped out, there was nothing there, "What the chizz! Benson, we're crazy!" Sam exclaimed, freaking out, the hole wasn't there anymore!

The streets were nicely organized, with cars driving by, and no fire trucks and police were around.

"T-the hole! Where did it go?"

People passed by, and the Freddie stopped them, "You saw it! Right? The giant hole!"

They narrowed their eyebrows at him and pushed him off, and Sam defended, "There was hole people!" She raised her arms, "What happened to it!" She groaned and then they looked at each other.

The damn hole wasn't there! It was as if, it disappeared! It was gone! No damage, nothing!

Carly rose her eyebrows and then she walked inside being followed by Sam and Freddie.

"We swear, Carls, it was there."

"Right." Carly said and took a sip from her smoothies, and then smiled, "Anyways-"

"I can't believe it wasn't there." Sam whispered to Freddie as he nodded, "I know," he added and she sighed, "I think we're going insane," she bit her lip.

"Guys!" Carly grabbed their attention, and they just stared at her, with wide eyes, "There was no hole! Ok? No loud noise, so let's go back and talk about iCarly."

That night, Puckett had spent the night over at Shay's apartment and Benson had gone, well, home. The blonde borrowed some pajamas, and tried to convince Carly that she did see that whole with the nub, she still thought she was going crazy.

They were both in Carly's room, getting ready to go to bed.

Sam shrugged, and groaned as she removed her bra, and threw it over to the sofa, "Man, that bra was killing me!" She let a breath out and stretched as Carly chuckled and lay next to Sam, who was already sleep.

Benson's mom was at work, she was taking the night shift so he was alone. His mom had risen the temperature, just in case it got a little cold and he got sick. So it was apparently a bit too hot. He removed his night clothes and decided to sleep in his boxers.

Besides, his mom or anyone was there, he could sleep naked if he wanted to, but that was gross and weird, so he didn't.

The morning came pretty quick, than usual for both teens.

_Sam Puckett_, stretched her arms, and yawned. Feeling a little too hot around her neck, she tilted a little and removed the hair off. And just as she touched her hair, her eyes grew wide. She automatically stood up, and touched her face.

And then started to feel her body, and she felt bumps in her chest. Two large bumps, and she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her eyes widen even more, and she screamed. She screamed so loudly that Carly woke up looking at her, "Sam! What's the matter?" She asked standing up in her bed.

Sam shook her head and ran all over Carly's room and jumped and looked around, "Carly! What am I doing in your room?" She screamed, and looked all over.

"What? You spent the night over! Sam!"

"I'm no SAM!" She looked at her, and Carly was more confused. Its official, her blonde best friend's went totally- insane. And then there was silence, and she touched her lips, "Chizz," she said under her breath, and felt her soft pink lips, "Why does my voice sound like that?"

At that moment Spencer rushed in, holding a broken broom, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sam and Carly looked at him, "Spencer!" Sam cried, and he ran to her, "What's wrong? Did someone try to harm you? Sam? Talk!" He was talking way too fast, he didn't even breathe, and the blonde pushed herself away.

"I'm no Sam!"

"Wait, what?"

Carly ran her fingers through her hair stressfully, and she jumped off her bed dragging her to her bathroom, "Come 'ere," she said and pushed the blonde into the mirror.

And there it was, proof, blonde hair and blue eyes. She shook her head, and grabbed her hair, "No! No! No! No! No!" She said vastly, one no after the other, and shook her head. Patting her body all over, and then she felt flat in the middle of her entire body.

She screamed, man, she woke Japan up.

She ran, as fast as she could over to Benson's apartment door. Usually Freddie would've answered the door, but he was still sleeping. He was under his thick bed sheets, enjoying the comfort. And apparently, he really enjoyed the scent.

Maybe the knock was too loud, because he opened his eyes and yawned, looking up at the ceiling. He scratched his nose, and then felt an itch in his thigh.

And in seconds, he jumped up. He felt something he wasn't supposed to, like a tube had brushed against his hand. And when he jumped up, her toes weren't color pink anymore, and he had little hair on them.

He screamed, and when he ran his hand on his body, there was muscle. He touched his stomach, and there was a six pack. And when he looked around, he wasn't in Shay's room like he remembers, but in Freddie's room.

"Chizz!"

His eyes widen, and he covered his mouth running to the bathroom, where he saw messy brown hair and matching eyes. And then he screamed, and ran to the living room door opening it when hearing the loud bangs.

And once they saw each other, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, they screamed and Sam pushed herself in closing the door behind her smashing it in Shay's face, both brother and sister.

"Freddie!" Freddie screamed as he looked at Sam, "What the fu-"

"Chill!" Sam screamed and started to pace around the apartment, and she looked at the brunette, "There must be rational explanation why I'm in your body, and you're in mine." Sam swallowed hard and looked at Freddie.

"Yes! I would gladly want to know why I have a di-"

"Sam!"

"Nub!"

And after minutes of pacing, shaking bodies, observing one another, their eyes widen, "Chizz!" They screamed, and took a deep breath, "The wish!" The brunette said as the blonde nodded, "The rock! We were the only ones who remembered it!"

"Freddie!" Freddie cried, and started to jump a little, "I'm scared!"

The blonde looked at herself, and nodded, "Me too."

**So, this was my first chapter, please tell me what you think by reviewing!:D hope you enjoyed(: [sorry if any mistakes]**


	2. Sam's Bra

**So this is my second chapter (when reading Sam, ill use boy terms such as he, his, since he's a male in the inside; and same with Freddie, using she, her, and all that) I really hope you don't get mixed up and that you all enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly)**

Freddie groaned as she watched Sam in his computer, checking some stuff to see what might have happened. Nothing. So far.

"Hey, Sam," the blonde called, and then stopped, hearing himself and then shook it off and turned to see himself, "I didn't find anything."

"No chizz." She whined and stood up meeting blue eyes, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

The blonde stood up, and took a seat next where Benson was sitting, "I think you should start by putting pants." She raised her eyebrows as she saw herself, like a reflection of a mirror. The way she was expecting to see herself when she woke up in the morning.

She just sat there listening to him talk, "Well?" She asked, after feeling awkward.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, the ones that were no longer blue, but brown, "Hello? The clothes, I don't know where you keep 'em." She pointed out, and Sam sighed getting up going to his drawer getting a set.

And when he opened it, he looked down at his hands. So small, and her nails were tiny. How was it that the original Puckett, that was literally in _his _body at the moment, was able to open so many locked doors just by using those hands.

And he wondered, as Sam's hair was loose on her chest, and he picked a small lock of it. Even though she said she was never clean, her hair was taken care of properly. No split ends, soft, and it still smelled like strawberries.

"Hurry!" Freddie screamed and Sam sighed dragging some jeans and a Penny shirt. "Here," he said giving them to her.

"Thank you." She said with attitude and snatched them, getting up and putting them on.

While the blue eyed looked at him, it was weird and he felt creped out.

Freddie then watched Sam look at her, and she took a seat when she noticed the bumps on the chest. He was going to have to cover them up, even if she needed to put the bra on herself. And that was exactly what she asked him, "Go get ma' bra from Shay's apartment," Freddie ordered and at that moment he looked down at _her _breast.

"Dude!" Freddie pushed him, and he automatically fell as she stood up, "You better NOT do that again!"

Sam shook her head fast and Freddie sighed walking out, "Hurry, go."

"What am I going to tell Carly?" He asked when he was on his feet again looking at himself.

She was so shirt, he had to lean his head a little back to actually look at his brown eyes from where he was, "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "When I woke up, I literally sounded like a maniac; I claimed not to be, well, you. She's going to ask me why?"

"Well, we're not going to tell her." Freddie pouted, and Sam's eyes widen. Not because of what Freddie had said, but because of the way she was standing. So he stretched his arms and pulled them down when Freddie'swaist was a little tilted.

"D-don't do that."

"What?" Freddie looked at herself, and he sighed, "Don't move _mmmmyyy _waist while crossing _mmmyyy _arms."

And then a laugh filled the room, "Oh, I see! Okay, but remember to make my look like a chick too." She smiled and he nodded and stopped and opened his mouth when she mentioned, "So just act like you."

"Sam!"

"I'm Freddie now!" She screamed and sighed, "Now go get a damn bra!"

"Okay!" And with that he ran to the living room, because honestly he was starting to feel some breeze in _his_ chest. And he stopped, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Come with me," he pledged, he really didn't want to tell Carly a lie, even though he knew why. I mean, last night they swore to see a rock destroy a block, and the following morning Sam kept saying he wasn't she, even though it was true. But who would believe him either way?

To say that Benson was now Sam and, well, Puckett was Freddie.

Freddie went to the living room, waiting when seeing Sam walk out and heading to Shay's apartment, and she followed.

Carly opened the door to see her two best friends. She was a bit pissed off that they had slammed the door on her face, but they've honestly been acting strange to her. So she didn't give it much attention.

"Sorry, but Carls-"

He was hit on the foot by Sam, who was Freddie, and shook it off, and looked at Carly again, "I'm... heeeree... foooorr... my bra." He squeaked, and Carly awkwardly looked at him.

He did feel weird talking about Sam's bra; he was going to hold Sam's bra and then what? He didn't know how to put a bra on! Forget about clipping the bra, how the hell was he going to do it in Sam's breast.

He was shivering, and goosebumps were giving him the chills just thinking about it. She was pretty attractive, and that he'd been checking her out, only a couple of times, but she'd developed a bit too much. At times it seemed like she was going to fall by not having balance. They actually made him feel a bit heavy.

"Ok," Carly walked toward the kitchen and Freddie walking in pushing Sam, who was Freddie at the moment. He rolled _his _eyes, and sighed; and when he was about to head upstairs, he had no idea where to look.

So he walked to her, and whispered it in _his _ear, "_Where is it_?"

"I'm going to use your bathroom." Freddie said and Carly nodded as she looked at her fridge for some milk, ready to make herself some cereal. She had an urge to ask why the hell they were acting so strange, but she knew they'll deny.

Both Benson and Puckett ran upstairs going straight to Shay's bedroom. In a hurry slamming the door behind them and Freddie rushing to Shay's sofa. When she took hold of it, she raised an eyebrow, she could do that now.

And he was staring it while Freddie held it; the white background and black dots all over and a small bow in the middle. It was so weird from looking at the pink one they used for iCarly.

The black and white bra had been used by Sam, and he was going to have to put it on.

"Okay," Freddie started, "Close your eyes." She said under her breath, and Sam did just was he was asked.

Covering his view with eyelids, seconds later he felt _his _hands slowly remove Sam's shirt. It felt weird, feeling his own hands when in another's body. And she felt a really strong breeze as soon as it was of causing him to automatically covered himself, and then opened _her _eyes look at really furious brown eyes.

"Ah shi-"

He stumbled a step back, and then was strongly hit by a pillow and removed his hands, and then he looked down for the smallest second ever and he quickly covered his eyes and was now pinned on the floor.

"Sam! This doesn't look right!" He tried, but even though he was now in a girl's body, Sam's body, and she was in a male body, stronger hits because of the muscle, that didn't stop her from doing anything she'll normally do.

It went under control a minute later.

Sam had a bandana on _her _eyes and made sure to keep _her _hands by his side. She raised them when she asked him to, and was now trying to clip the bra on. It seemed like she had grown a little the past few week, and just when she was about to clip them, _BANG_!

The door was slammed open reveling a wide eyed and open mouth Carly, "SPENCER!"

Sam removed the bandana right away and his eyes widen and Freddie tried to run to Carly to cover her mouth since she kept screaming her brother's name, but fell over on Sam.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" They both screamed trying to get up, Sam's bra almost falling off since it didn't clip, and Freddie trying to get his balance, "It's not what it seems!"

Still trying to get up, Spencer walked up with a spatula on his hand a fork on the other, "WHAT! WHAT'S GOI- OHMYEYES!" He screamed covering his eyes and dropping the kitchen materials.

Both groaned and looked at each other, and slapped their face getting up. Sam rushed to the bed and put Sam's shirt over _herself _and the unclipped bra, "W-w-what's going on!" Carly demanded and Spencer shook his head and hands still on his face.

"It's not what it looked like Carls," Sam tried to explained, and both Shay's walked closer to them, "It looked like a naked Sam and a bandana over her eyes, while a Freddie was trying to take bra off!"

"I was about to say the same thing," Spencer said and lightly pushed himself to her, and she looked up at him dead serious, and then back at her best friends.

"It's that," Sam started and looked at Benson who looked around, "I was having trouble putting my bra on,"

"And I walked by," Freddie continued, "and she asked for help."

"What?" Carly asked and Spencer scratched his head, "Why did you have the blindfold on? And not Freddie?"

They both looked at each other, "W-well..." Sam stuttered, "He had to see!" She widens her eyes, and Freddie nodded, "Yeah!" Freddie agreed, "And she didn't want to see my looking, it was a bit..."

"Embarrassing!"

They nodded, and Carly rolled her eyes, "If you guys wanted to have sex, why at my room!"

"WHOA!" They screamed, and Spencer too, "Sex?" Spencer snorted, and looked at Freddie and Sam, "I don't think that they wer-" he looked at them, "Were you? Do you want me to give you the tal-"

"No!"

"We weren't planning on having sex, we promise," Freddie sighed, and the blonde nodded, "Yeah. I just honestly needed help with my bra; and since me and Benson are really goo friends, I didn't see the problem."

She wasn't convinced, but still believed that they weren't going to have sex. But she kept asking herself why there was a half naked Sam with a blindfold and Freddie clipping her bra. That's just not natural, it's the total opposite.

"Whatever," she sighed and walked out, as they called for her. Spencer formed fish lips and looked at them, "Look, at your age, there's these feelings, known as hormones-"

"Spencer!"

He narrowed his eyebrows, "No! You two need to listen! Pay attention to what I'm about to say!"

Both Benson and Sam rolled their eyes, "We weren't going to have sex."

"Yeah, but still, you nev-"

"Ugh!" Freddie whined and walked out, and Sam sighed, "It's cool, dude. Sam and I really weren't-"

"Sam?"

He widen her eyes, and looked at Spencer, "I-I mean... Freddie and I!" She rushed out of Carly's room, where Carly and Freddie were on the computer counter; trying, really trying, to act like nothing had happened.

It was too weird now, he and Sam didn't have a thing together, at all. They hated each other, not literally, but you know what I mean. They're frienemys; and will ONLY be that. Nothing more, _HE _knew that for sure.

It was never going to happen; but then again, never's a strong word.

**So this was my seconds chapter, i hope you didn't get confused! Get all mixed up and chizz:p but yeah. Please, tell me what you think by reviewing!:D [sorry if any mistakes]**


	3. Freddie's Bubblegum

**Here's chapter 3, i had small laughter as i wrote it, cause i imagined the scenes in my head. (: so ihope you guys have a small laugh as well, and i hope you enjoy!(: and thank you all for the reviews~! you guys make my day! (ps. sadly i don't own iCarly)**

Carly had clipped Sam's bra and minutes before Freddie had returned from his apartment because Sam kept bugging him about getting some shoes on; and now all three friends were sitting on Shay's sofa; quietly awkward. Only the small hum of the TV that wasn't really that loud, all lost in thought.

While Puckett and Fredward tried to figure out what was going on, and how uncomfortable they felt at the moment; Carly thought about them. Are they couple? Secretly? Not that she wouldn't approve, but it's just like their first kiss when she found out all late.

No more secrets, they promised. But now there was another one that no one was going to find out. Other than Carly not believing them, they thought it was a little embarrassing that they weren't their original sex anymore.

It just wasn't normal waking up one morning and be in your best friends body.

Commercials came, and they snapped out of it, and Carly faced them, "Smoothie?" She asked, since it was about to be one. Sam and Freddie nodded and stood up, "Where are my shoes?" Sam asked looking at Carly.

She narrowed her eyebrows at her, "You know, maybe you should change first."

Sam looked at the nub who formed a fist with squinted eyes, "No, it's okay. I'll just put some shoes and go."

"No," Freddie sighed, "You don't want to go out there and look ridiculous, maybe you should change." She looked at Sam who nodded, and went upstairs, "You know where I left my clothes?"

Carly smiled and shook her head, "You really don't know where everything is today, huh?" She followed Sam upstairs and he chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah." Carly was already heading upstairs as Freddie called Sam in a loud whisper, "Shh! Freddie!"

"What?" He replied in the same tone, looking at her, "You better close you eyes! Don't you dare look at me naked!"

"Why would I?" Freddie narrowed his eyebrows and sighed running upstairs to catch up with Carly.

And she watched her body go upstairs, and she took a seat on the sofa again, raising the volume as she waited for them to come down.

He better not look at her body, she has a huge thing on showing her body to guys. Even tough she did eat a lot, when she'll go home, she'll work out a little on the walking machine that her mom had since ten years ago. Do some curl up and at times some push ups; but she hated those the most so didn't bother much.

She crossed his arms, and noticing it was a little hard she looked down and smirked. _Psh, Benson works out, huh_? She asked herself and chuckled feeling _his _biceps and laughing. She had noticed that he was getting a bit wide for a while, and now she know what it was.

And she wondered, touching _his _stomach. She widen her eyes and slowly picked up the Penny Tee she had put on; perfectly formed six pack there in _his _stomach. She brushed the tip of her fingers on it, and she smirked.

He had a really good body for a nub, or so she thought. At least he was a bit attracted, and she admitted that. Never to him, but he had something on him.

At that moment she looked back when hearing foot steps, it was Spencer who plotted himself next to Freddie.

It was silent for about three seconds, and when Freddie narrowed _his _eyebrows at him, Shay decided to speak, "You know," he sighed, and tilted his body a little to look at Freddie, "we're both dudes, so we know how stressing those feeling might be,"

"Spencer-"

"Hold on," Spencer looked at him, "If you and Sam have a thing, it's cool, you know?"

"But we don't."

Spencer closed his eyes as he was being interrupted and sighed, "Freddie, those hormones inside you are screaming to be let out."

"What are you talking about!"

Spencer braced his hands together and watched Freddie, who at the moment felt one hundred percent uncomfortable and did not was to be there at the moment. It was weird, she's a girl, stuck in a dude's body, but still a chick.

She didn't want to know what kind of hormones guys had, and how stressful Spencer would get because he didn't let them out.

"I know Sam gets you a bit..." he tried to squeeze the word out, and tilted his head left and right, and sighed, as he squinted his eyes at him, "desperate? Yeah... that's the word."

There was no words for that; because what Spencer was saying was dumb and stupid and didn't make sense and was just damn out of natural. But then again, she was in a guy's body.

What if Freddie did get a bit desperate when seeing Sam, and how Spencer even know? So she smirked, "Really?"

Spencer sighed, getting a little of relief that he was able to say that without Freddie freaking out on him like he thought he was.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "And it's ok. But..." He stood up and took his wallet out, and then took a seat again, and looked at the brunette, "I don't want you to have sex any soon."

"I'm not-"

Spencer shut him up as he placed his hand on his faced, "Here," he opened it and out of the galaxy wallet he had brought out, he took out a small squared baggy, "Just in case you lose you two loose control, and..."

He didn't even continue and handed it over to Freddie, and she looked at the item. Wondering what it was, and when she took it in his hands, she freak out as soon as she touched it.

"Ugh!" She shrieked and threw the item on the coffee table, "Spencer!" She almost screamed, "What the chizz dude?"

"Look, I know having a condom with you is kind of, weird, but-"

"But nothing! Me and Sam aren't going to have sex, okay?"

Spencer stressfully ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the teenage boy sitting in front of him, "Freddie, just take it. I won't tell anymore I gave it to you, specially your mom."

Shay repicked it up and once more handed it to Freddie who crumbled his fingers as soon as he felt the texture again. It bothered her, she'd never felt one before. All squashy and chizz, feeling as if it had goo inside.

She shrugged, and sighed, not wanting to continue the discussion with Spencer, and maybe he would now go away, and put it inside his back pocket. And when she saw Spencer, she could see the relief in his eyes.

Had Freddie actually been too desperate for her, and Spencer was able to really tell that he had some huge urges. She didn't feel them, since she was a girl. Her mind was different, she had different thought. So that wasn't a problem.

And then she smirked, "You carry condoms on your wallet?"

Spencer stood up automatically, "YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU NEED THEM!" And with that he stomped out into his bedroom, where Freddie sighed and sat there, waiting for Freddie in her body to come down with Carly.

.

Carly handed Sam her bag and took a seat on her sofa, and watched Sam as she looked inside. There was a small silence, until Shay decided to break it, bringing the awkward, "Sam, do you have a thing for Freddie?"

The blonde straighten herself and looked at Carly, legs crossed and leaning back putting her weight in her arms, "I'm sorry, what?"

Carly repeated herself, and sighed when Sam scratched her forehead, "No." He said and took out some jeans and a shirt. Carly then leaned forward and crossed her arms, "Are you sure."

"Yes, Carly. Me and Sam don't have anything!"

"Sam?"

"Freddie! Ugh!"

He sighed, and looked at his best friend, "Why do you ask?"

She smiled and stood up walking toward her, "Because," she let a small giggle out, "I've notice how you stare at him,"

WHOA! _Stare at him_? _Meaning me? _He thought, and stayed silent.

Would Sam actually stare at him, and he wouldn't even notice. But then again, there was times when he would silently follow her with his eyes, and smile every time she would. When she'll dance out of happiness, he'll want to go and join her.

Take her hand and guide her to heaven, as he brushed his lips against hers, and he'll manage to take her breath away she takes his.

"Sam!" Carly screamed, and Freddie shook her head and looked at Carly, "Sorry," he mumbled as he zipped Sam's bag. Carly smiled, "You like Freddie, right?"

He looked down, "I wish." She said under his breath and looked up at Carly when she asked him what he had said, "Uh... um... he wish. Psh. Like I'll ever like that... stupid.. nub!" He laughed, and walked into Shay's bathroom.

Meeting Sam's reflection in the giant mirror, and he sighed as soon as he met giant blue eyes, "Like Sam would ever like me," he breath out as he closed the door behind him.

He shrugged lightly as he slowly lifted Sam's shirt placing it next to the sink, trying really hard not to look at her body. But he was tempted as soon as he reached to her pants and pulled them off.

He wanted to see her body, he didn't know why, but he was tempted. He wanted to see how she looked in her panties and the bra that had caused a huge drama in the morning.

Just a small scene, a little peek, for a couple of seconds; he closed his eyes and turned toward the mirror. He sighed, he said he wouldn't do it. But two seconds wouldn't kill anyone.

So he, slowly opened his eyes, and then there he saw, he dropped her jaw and widen his eyes.

She was... sexy. He lifter her hands, and ran them down her body, and looked at Sam's reflection and pulled her blonde curl to the back. "She's hot," he whispered loudly to himself and turned around and observed her butt.

"My goodness, this girl's..." he didn't even continue and twirled once more, and touched her belly and ran them down to her thighs. He then smiled, she had a lot of curves, the good kind.

And he wondered at the reflection, and wondered why she had never really shown her body having one like this one. When going to swimming pool parties, she would wear a once piece and shorts and a shirt over.

If she showed more, she could honestly get more guys than Carly had ever gotten.

Suddenly a knock dragged him out of his thoughts, and she shook his head, "Yeah, sorry, I'm peeing!" He said and hurried putting the skinny jeans and vastly the Penny shirt pulling her hair. She opened the door and Carly handed him Sam's slip on with her colorful socks.

And they headed downstairs.

Freddie was sitting down stairs going thought the channel.

"Lets go," Carly smiled and walked to the door, and Sam behind her. Freddie turned the TV off, and followed behind them.

.

There really wasn't a lot of talking, but there was some laughter and jokes along the way. Both the blonde and brunette still weren't comfortable being in each other's body.

Half way down the smoothie, Sam looked at Freddie who apparently was done with his smoothie, "Already done?" Sam asked him and Freddie shrugged and smiled sarcastically, "Mind to buy me another?"

"Haha! I can't, I don't have any money!"

Freddie stuck his tounge out and Sam, _Nah nah nahed _him, and then smirked, "But I do! I can totally waste it because it's mine!" He chuckled as T-Bo came around with full chicken on a stick, "Then buy chicken!" He said.

Freddie smirked, "Heck yeah, mama likes!" He smirked and took his wallet from his back pocket.

Carly stared at him, "_Mama like_?" She chuckled as Sam smacked _her _hands on _her _face; he didn't act nothing like that, and he didn't like buying item off T-Bo's food stick. "You been around Sam too much, you're starting to act like her." She laughed lightly and Sam chuckled nervously as Freddie stuffed his mouth.

She nodded and swallowed it down as she reached for Sam's drink, sipping on it. "Yeah," he sighed and returned the drink back.

"Why did you take from my drink?" Sam asked, and Freddie sighed, "Because, I needed to swallow." She raised an eyebrow and sighed as she shook _his _head.

"Yeah, but-"

"Stop irritating me, damn it." She rolled his eyes and continued to eat our of the chicken.

Sam covered her face, and dragged her hands down with a groan of irritation. And she continued to eat, and then was tapped on the shoulder as an old lady was passing behind him with a little girl next to her.

"Um..." the little girl smiled, and Freddie turned her attention to the little brunette and smiled, she was too cute. "Yes?" She asked, and then she blushed a little, he was cute to her, and she was only ten.

"You dropped you bubblegum, and my grandma almost fell." She said lightly and Freddie narrowed her eyebrows. Bubblegum? He doesn't remember having bubblegum.

And then, when she lifted her arm, there in the mid air, she held a small squared rapper with the circled form inside sticking it's shape out.

Freddie widen his eyes, _Spencer's condom!_ she toughed, and looked at Sam who spit some smoothie he had been drinking. "WHAT THE CHIZZ!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"No, no, no, no! That's not mine!" Freddie smiled nervously at the little girl, who narrowed her eyebrows at him and nodded confused, "Yeah it is; right as soon as I got behind you, it fell. I saw it, with my own eyes. ANd my grandma can't see well, so she almost fell." She smiled, and then placed it on the table next to Freddie's smoothie.

"No! Don't put it there little girl!" Carly groaned, and the little girl shrugged her shoulders, and then continued to walk out with the old lady in her arms.

The brunette looked over at them, and then the Groovy Smoothie slowly got loud once more.

And Carly laughed lightly, "Why did you have condom?" She asked, and Sam joined, "Yeah, Freddie! I'm sure that's not yours, right?"

Freddie sighed, and groaned, "Spencer gave it me."

"What?" Both Sam and Carly spat their smoothies, "He said in case something happened, I was prepared. I told him, NO! But he didn't listen, damn it!" She whined and snatched Sam's smoothie who just stared.

Spencer had given a condom to Freddie, he forgot he had it in his back pocket, dropped it, and was humiliated by a little girl who thought it was gum. Yeah, being Freddie would mean a lot of sacrifices.

Including extreme embarrassment.

**So this was my chapter 3, a bit long than the previous 2, sorry if it's too long. But please tell me what you think by reviewing!(: i hope you enjoyed:) [sorry if any mistakes]**


	4. iShop With Carly

**Okay, so here's another chapter. This is like super long, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to cut it, cause them it wouldn't make sense and yeah! But please, enjoy, and I really tried to sound like all girly, I don't know, just read and you tell me how it was(: I hope you enjoy(: (ps. I don't own iCarly) oh, and I really want to thank people who are reviewing and all my readers! It makes me happy that people actually enjoy my story! Thank you all! **

They had left the Groovy Smoothie about ten minutes after the incident with Freddie's _bubblegum_. And when they reached Carly's door, Ms. Benson walked out and looked at her son, who at the moment had a spirit of a girl; the girl he despites.

"Freddie," she sighed, "Time to come home,"

"What, I'm not going home with you." She shrugged, and then was hit by Sam's elbow. When she looked down at the blonde, he sighed, and looked at Ms. Benson, "Right. I'm your son." She rolled her eyes and walked inside Freddie's apartment.

"Fredward Benson! Take your clothes off, the shower's on and it's time to take your tick bath!" She screamed while she walked in, and were able to hear her even after the door was closed; even Freddie's shouts were heard.

"You crazy, I ani't getting inside there! I don't have ticks damn it!"

"Did you curse?"

"Ahhh! Get away!"

Carly chuckled, and opened the door walking into her apartment with Sam behind her.

It was really different seeing his mom from another point of view. It was actually a little funny; except when he was inside his body. Was she really that crazy? She looked crazier than when he would be the one being pushed into the bathtub.

He shook it off, and wished her good luck as he took a seat on the sofa next to Spencer, and smiled, "New episode of Celebrity Underwater?" He sounded a bit excited, he thought he wasn't going to see it since his mom had blocked the channel when she found him seeing it.

She thought it was inappropriate seeing people almost drown while doing things. It wasn't nice, but he thought it was funny.

Spencer faced her, and he nodded, "Nice."

"I thought you hated this show?" He eyed her, and her eyes wide as he swallowed hard, "Yeah... but... um... I gave it another shot and I liked it." He smiled nervously and when Spencer looked at the TV he sighed.

Carly walked back into the living room holding three cups of lemonade setting them on the coffee table. Spencer and Sam each taking one as Carly took a seat next to Spencer, and she chuckled, "I can't believe you gave Freddie a condom."

Spencer almost choked on his lemonade, and stared down at his little sister, and then at Sam who was pretending for it to be funny. He actually thought it was embarrassing, since it was basically him that took the condom. It was meant for the person in Sam's body.

"He told you?" He asked, a bit embarrassed himself. Carly chuckled and shook her head, "No, it fell when were at the Groovy Smoothie, and a little girl picked it up giving it to him. She thought it was bubblegum."

Spencer laughed, and shouted, "That's funny!"

It was funny; Freddie always had a way on having the most horrible incidents.

Spencer sighed, and then placed his arms around both Carly and Sam, who looked at each other and then at him, and he closed his eyes, "Look, you two are my little sisters." He smiled and looked at Sam, and, "Yes, Sam, you're like a baby sister. And I care for you," and he thought that was sweet, Spencer saw Sam with such care.

"Thanks," He smiled, and Spencer continued, "Now, sometimes boys will tell you things, and he'll make you think that you mean everything to him; but sometimes it's a lie. And he'll get YOU INTO BED AND THEN HE'LL LEAVE YOU! AND IF YOU EVER NEED ME TO KICK HIS BUTT I WILL!" He was shouting with unbalanced Smokey eyes, and a rabies mouth.

"Um... Spencer..." Carly looked up at him, with a concern face, "We're not going to do anything,"

"Yeah," Sam added and patted his stomach. He really didn't want to promise anything, because he was in Sam's body. He didn't know her future actions and couldn't just say something and then turns out that she does the exact opposite. But he knows Sam would never do such a thing, so it was still alright.

He smiled and then jumped up, "Glad! I'm leaving!"

"You're not going to watch Celeb?"

"Nah," he smiled, and headed to his room, "It's recording." Bu before he left, he looked at Sam, "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If Freddie ever tries to force you into something you don't want to," Was he seriously asking that? It made him laughed; he would never force Sam into doing something. In fact, it'll probably be the opposite, which was funny. She'll punch him until he did what was asked, but she'll never rape him. Which was another funny thought, "tell me; I'll take care of things." And with that he ran to his room and slammed the door as Carly and Sam laughed. That was sweet, they thought so.

Carly chuckled, and drank some lemonade, "I guess when he saw you and Freddie almost naked in my room, scared him a little."

He chuckled nervously, and nodded as she drank some of her lemonade.

He still felt awkward talking about that, and he really didn't want to remember. It still hurt; the way Sam would hit him since it was in Freddie's body.

"You ready for tonight?" She asked and stood up, and Sam narrowed her eyebrows at her, "What do you mean?"

"The date?" She smirked and then turned into a smile, "Remember? We're double dating? You with David and me with Tyler."

Double date? How come he didn't know anything about it? They didn't even bother to tell him, like they didn't want him to know. "I.. forgot?"

"What?" She almost laughed, "We've been planning this since last week."

Last week? He didn't know, and it's been planned since last week? Why? Not that he cared if they had a date, maybe Sam, his feelings are still mixed up, but he was mad that they didn't tell him. He tells them when he has a date.

"C'mon!" She walked to the pole next to the exit door, and grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" He asked, and Carly giggled, "Shopping."

And with that Sam was dragged out of the apartment into the elevator where they made their way to the mall.

Sam looked at the buttons, "I don't have any money." He said silently, he really didn't want to go on a date with another guy. His first day on being a girl, and he was already going to have to dress like a real girl, in skirts, and have a guy try to eat him with his tongue thinking it was Sam. Which it was without her being her.

Carly sighed, "Sam, are you really forgetting everything? Remember, Spencer lend us his credit card, saying we could buy anything."

Spencer did that? Since when had he been so nice? He didn't know he could be that nice, like not being stingy. Apparently they're his weakness; he could see that he really loves Sam like a little sister. Of course that he'll treat Carly more, because of blood, but he cared as much as for Sam.

"Anything?" Sam raised her eyebrows and Carly chuckled, "Yeah, it needs to be legal tough."

Of course. He laughed, and the elevator dinged, stepping out into the lobby.

.

"Carly," Sam sighed as Carly just giggled, "Sam, what's wrong? You love coming to Build-A-Bra."

"I'm just, not myself today." He said and put the bra down, as Carly walked to her touching her forehead, "You're not sick."

But he was sick; sick of looking at millions of bras. He'd never dared to go inside, when Sam and Carly would; he'll head to the Pear Store. And having Carly come and push bras against Sam's breast, since they've grown and she needs to find a perfect size, wasn't the best way he wanted to have his Saturday.

"I'm not, but maybe we can postpone the date?" She asked, and Carly narrowed her eyebrows. She didn't want to cancel, when it came to boys she just loved the subject; especially dates.

Maybe if she cancels, by the following days, God could create a miracle and Sam would be Sam and Freddie would go back to his body.

Carly looked down at the bra she was holding in her hands, and then looked at Sam, "I already texted them, saying we'll be there."

"Oh," He had to go, BUT, he wasn't going to let that cretin David put his tongue on his/her throat.

"Is it because of Freddie?" She asked silently, and she looked at Sam. She was being sincere, the way she looked at Sam.

But what did he have to do with anything? She had already mentioned it twice with this one, and it made him curious that maybe Sam did have feeling for him like he has them for her.

"He has nothing to do with this."

Carly nodded an Okay and continued to look for more bra materials, "So do you want to cancel?"

If he did, would Sam kill him? He shrugged at the thought, and sighed, "No," she then smiled to show that she wasn't doing it for her, since she wanted to go, "I guess I can try."

"Yay!" Carly squealed and hugged Sam, "C'mon, let's go pay for this and rush to look for our dresses!"

Dresses! He'd preferred jeans! Jeans could be causal, or kakis! Those are formal!

"Where's the date at again?" She asked as they walked out holding a small bag where there were two bras stuffed in there.

"At the Chocolate Cake Factory." She smiled and walked in into another store, and he followed.

Okay, he was sure that this store was owned by the Queen of England, there were a lot of dresses. All colors of the rainbow, long ones, short ones, like a princess owned it. Yes, this belonged to a princess for sure.

Carly signaled Sam to follow her, and he did. He felt lost the first time, and then he saw the top of Shay's head. Heading to her, she was already holding like three dresses.

When she saw Sam, she had her toothy smile and pink cheek bones popped up. She got it and placed it on Sam's body and he held it as Carly observed. "Nah, too long."

It went like three inches above her knees, and was puffed up with ruffles on the bottom; a silver color that seemed like it sparkled. It was a pretty dress, and Carly thought that three inches above is too short.

Carly snatched it and placed it back, getting another one that was a bit shorter, and less puffed up. Like the one that looked a Casino's outfit; sparkled up and a color a bit darker than navy. "Nah, too old looking."

Too old looking! They dress seem like it fit someone who's nineteen and they're only sixteen. So she snatched that one too, and placed another over the blonde.

He sighed, but smiled, and she kept on going. She would walk down the row, getting hangers and throwing her dresses for her to hold that way he'll try them on in a dressing room, and then show Carly for her to judge.

And when he got in, there he was again, observing her body. He felt a little guilt, and almost got a heart attack when his phone ranged. Sam was calling.

He looked into hers jeans, and pulled it out answering quickly, "Hello?" He said as Carly was looking for some dresses for herself.

"Freddie! Where are you?"

He sighed, and rolled his eyes, as he tried to zip one of the dresses on her, "Gee, I don't know. Getting ready for MY date!"

Freddie slapped his forehead; she had forgotten all about the damn date, "Chizz, I forgot!"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you had a date?"

"Because I didn't have to Fredishinie! Anyways, what are you doing now?"

Sam groaned as he hit his foot with the door, "Trying to fit a dress on me!"

"Are you naked?"

"Uh..."

"You better not dare look at my boobs, like EARLIER!"

He finally zipped it up, and sighed, as he looked at Sam's reflection. "I'm not, calm down."

There was a silence on the phone, and she was still on. He leaned on the dressing rooms wall, "Hey,"

"I feel weird every time your naked." He heard her say under her breath, almost like she didn't want him to hear. But he did. He nodded to himself, of course she did. She's a girl, and he knows that she really doesn't have high self esteem.

"I'm sorry, but what can I do? Carly's the one who dragged me along." Which was true. They still didn't want to tell her that they're not each other; she'll call them mental. Put them in a mental institution or something.

"Yeah, just make sure to keep your eyes up."

He chuckled, and she let a small laugh out. And as he looked at himself, he thought about earlier. Dead goodness, she took a bath. She was naked while in his body!

"Sam! Did you end up taking the tick bath?"

She laughed, oh no! _She did_! He thought, and was now thinking how awkward he felt now.

"Chill, dude. No, I didn't. I escaped going out the fire escape when she went to get the shampoo."

"Good," he said in a deep breath and she laughed. "Why would I want to see your little _nubs_?"

That calmed him down. If she ever saw his... little nubs, he'll never be able to look at her in the eyes. Which would be a shame, because she has beautiful eyes.

"Sam!" Carly called as she knocked on the dressing room's door, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, in a sec Carls." He said, "I have to go," He whispered, and she nodded to herself, and added, "Remember, eyes up."

"Yeah." He hanged up his phone and put his phone inside Sam's jean's pockets. '

He unlocked the door, and twisted the door knob, letting herself being reviled. He was ready for Carly to go tell her to change. And when he got out, Carly stood there and said the problems. And it went on like that for minutes that seem like hours.

"Too open! Too bright! Too weird! Too short!" And she didn't stop!

Until, "Perfect!"

Sam sighed, and smiled, as she stood there and walked back inside getting out of the dress, and placing it back into the hanger as she got into her clothes. She walked out putting her slip ons and that's when Carly smirked at her.

"What?" Sam asked, and Carly smiled widely, "Time for shoe shopping!" She bit her lips and Sam sighed as she was dragged to the checkout counter, where Carly paid that lady with a stuck up nose and tight grey suit and tight bun.

And then she was dragged into the whole bunch of shoe stores, "Try these on!" Carly exclaimed and handed her a box, size seven. When he removed the cover, and that heel was like a seven inches long.

He was not going to be able to walk on that thing called a shoe.

"I am not putting this on Carly!" He sighed, and pushed the box away.

"Aww! But I picked them out especially for you!" She pouted, and he shook his head, "Still, it's too tall."

Carly got other pairs, handing her boxes and boxes and boxes soon enough he would've been able to build a castle bigger than the Queen of England.

"Carly!" Sam screamed and she looked at her as she molded her feet on the floor's mirror, "Yeah?"

"These are a lot of shoes! Why do you need them!"

Carly giggled, "Because, they're shoes!"

That didn't answer his question, but he didn't bother anymore. Instead he sat there, he was going to of course let Carly pick the shoes, and everything.

They walked out of the store with about seven pairs, he knew that Sam wasn't even going to wear them so he doesn't know why Carly bother to buy them. She knows she would've preferred to buy food that money wasted.

At the moment he was carrying like ten bags; mostly because of the shoes. And seconds later, he had no idea where they were now; but as soon as they entered, he felt high and dizzy.

Such a strong smell came bursting in _her _nose as Carly smiled and went to the counter where a women guided her to a table, and she signaled him to come over.

He tried to cover his nose, but it didn't work. He needed oxygen after the first thirty seconds. She took a seat next on a table next to Carly's table, and there a woman smiled at her, "Please remove all jewelry."

H wasn't even wearing any, so he didn't even bother moving. She started to massage her hands, and it actully felt a bit nice.

They were there for hours, it seemed. And she walked out with a one hundred manicure on each hand.

_These are the longest nails I've ever seen in my life_! He thought as he tried to pick up the bags, and the women warned him about not touching water for the next hour and blah blah blah!

They went to go eat, and since they were already there, went to some other nonsense store; like when Carly dragged her into Victoria Secret and bought her panties that matched the bra. And when Carly dragged her into the jewelry store and bought so many, if filled many bags. Imagine small boxes on many bags! And don't forget make-up! Mac make-up! That chizz's expensive, and it's so not worth it, or so he thought.

He could seriously work out with these.

They ate something, which he was glad, he was starving. But she made sure Sam didn't eat a lot, only half a pizza since they were going to dinner. He still didn't know why they were getting all fancied up for some stupid guys. Seriously.

And then when it hit six, they headed home.

And when they walked in into Carly's apartment, dropping everything on the entranced, Spencer's wide eyes and Freddie's eyebrow raised, Spencer asked, "Had... fun?"

Carly smiled, once more her pinkish cheekbones popping up, "Yeah, thanks Spencer!" She took her wallet out from her purse, and handed him his credit card, "Here, you're the best."

Spencer gently took the card, and held it like a baby, "I had no idea you were going to buy so much!"

Carly chuckled, "It's just a little," she smiled when he screamed , a little, and shook her head looking at Sam, "Okay, time to get ready."

Sam looked at Freddie who was sitting on the counter, looking at her back. He gave his attention back at Carly, "Yeah. When is it again?"

"In like three hours, but we need your hair, make-up, and everything else!"

Three hours and she was going all off about getting ready already? Well, it did take long to do hair, get the makeup just like someone want it, what jewelry goes with the outfit... that is a lot of work.

"Right." Freddie rolled her eyes and went to Shay's fridge, looking for some ham.

Carly walked to the stairs, "C'mon Sam, you need to shower!"

"Shower?" Sam asked, and Freddie's eyes widen and gave him a shot glare, "I'll change!"

"Ew! Sam, go!"

"B-but-"

"Sam! C'mon!" Carly walked to her and dragged her upstairs, and as she got hold to the corner of the elevator wall, she lipped to Freddie, _HELP_!

**So this was my chapter, longest one so far, I know, im sorry. But I really hope you liked it, tell me what you think by reviewing!:D [sorry if any mistakes] **


	5. iN The Shower

**So this is super short, sorry about that. Just a scene I wanted to add, and here it is(: please enjoy:D **

Freddie stood up and called for Carly, and she stopped to look at him as he slowly walked up to her, "Why doesn't Sam take a shower in my house," she had no idea where she was going, but having her body where she was is a good idea, "aaaaaannnddd.."

Carly raised her eyebrows, "And? Why would Sam take a shower at your house?"

"Because!" Sam jumped and stared at Freddie, "that way you can take shower at the same time as me, and we'll get out at the same time, and you'll help me when I need help with make-up and stuff."

Carly smiled, "But take a shower in Freddie's house?" She lower a step down, and Sam nodded, "Yeah, Spencer's bathroom is probably all dirty and chizz."

"Hey!"

They chuckled, and Carly nodded, it was a good plan, "Okay," she then walked downstairs and went through all the bags, handing her the pink Victoria Secret and Built-A-Bra bag, that way she'll have the panties and bra on when she got out.

"Okay, but Freddie you better be out the bathroom!" Carly said and pointed at him and squinted her eyes, and they chuckled, "Okay, I won't be there with her."

She nodded, and then they headed out toward Benson's house.

"My mom's not home?" Sam asked, and Freddie shook _his _head, "Nope, she went out to go get some groceries."

They closed the door behind them, and Freddie locked it just in case anybody walked in like in the morning. And Sam walked into his bedroom where there he saw all his posters and computer... and food rappers? There was _tamale (Mexican food) _rapper all over with bags of food.

"Why is my room a mess?" He asked as Freddie rolled his eyes, "I got hungry so I ate here while I was in your computer."

"You were in my computer?"

Who did she think she was? Oh wait, he knew, Samantha Puckett. Even though he has her body, not her mind. Sam rolled _his _eyes, the crystal ones, and took off her shoes and walked into the bathroom with Freddie behind him.

He turned on the shower, and turned back to look at himself, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Like the morning," she said and took off his shoes and picked up the bottom of his jeans up to his knees, "Close your eyes," and with that she started to undress Sam's body. A bit harshly, and it was brushing against him; hurting him when the shirt would rub on the head.

"Ow!" He complained, and she sighed rolling her eyes, "Chill." She unbuttoned the jeans and tried to take them off as Sam tried not to move as much since he couldn't see anything.

He got into the shower and he felt the warm water hit _his _skin, and automatic guoobumps rose. Freddie got in, to where the water wasn't hitting her, and he started to wash her hair with shampoo, "I'm going to take off the shirt, so close your eyes!" She said and he made sure to have them tight shut.

Scratching _her _head, Sam smiled and Freddie rolled _her _brown eyes, and after minutes she started to rinse putting extra conditioner since _her _hair's full of tangles.

And then removing her bra, she got a sponge that was lying around, and poured the body shampoo on it, as she started to wash Sam's body. All over, making him giggle a little as she would clean Sam's stomach.

She removed the underwear and he just had the urge to cover himself since it felt weird. Especially when feeling the presence of someone else in the shower with her. Totally weird and awkward. But he didn't move unless she asked him too, he wasn't risking on being punched; especially when wet, it hurts more.

And they were done, and Freddie stepped out, a little wet from the water that would splash on Sam's body. She handed him a towel, and he remembered he had breast, so he needed to cover that too.

"Can I open my eyes?" He asked, and Freddie chuckled, "No!" She said a little attitude on her voice. "But my eyes hurt!" He complained and Freddie smacked _her _forehead, "Shut up."

He rubbed the spot where he was hit, and sighed. Freddie then got the Victoria Secret bag, and took the panties out. "Raise your leg!" She said, and he did just that. "No, over here!"

"Where?" _Her _legs would go left and right, "Here!"

"I can't see!"

"Open your eyes!"

So he did with arms still over the breast with the towel, and saw Freddie with a raised eyebrow, "Here, put it on, just make sure not to drop the towel!" She warned and he nodded.

So he kept looking up, afraid to move a lot. So he swallowed hard, and took the panties in Sam's hands, such a soft material. He looked down at them, a grey back ground, and like black small flower-like spider wed texture on them.

He actually though that was kind of sexy. He wouldn't mind seeing her in these; he snapped out of it and Freddie snapped her fingers in Sam's face. He shook his head and put them on gently.

"Okay," Sam sighed and stood up straight and looked at her, "You put the bra?"

"Duh?" Freddie snapped and he sighed. She searched in the bag, Built-A-Bra, and took it out. Almost matching the panties; and that was just something really hot. "Take your towel off."

He let it drop on the floor, and she asked him to pull his arms out. And when he did, he tilted a little bit loosing balance and landing on him making them fall backwards onto the bed, "Look into my eyes!" Freddie almost yelled with an irritation as he was terrified.

So he kept _his _diamonds on _her _brown one.

And just when they were going to get up, "!"

Both terrified looked at the women standing at Freddie's doorway, as she had dropped her purse. And in less than three seconds, she dropped on the floor.

"Mom!" Sam screamed and got off Benson getting the towel he had dropped rapping it around Sam's body, and rushed toward Ms. Benson. Checking her pulse, she sighed in small relief, "Thank God, we didn't give her a heart attack!"

"What happened?" Spencer was now panting vastly and looked down at a naked Sam rapped in a towel as she had her hands on Ms. Benson's wrist. "Ohmygoodness. You guys were-"

"We weren't having sex, Spencer!" Freddie snapped and Spencer widen his eyes, "What about taking a shower together?" He raised his eyebrows and they both looked at each other.

"No," Sam stood up and held the towel against her.

Shay looked at them, and then at Freddie, "Then why is Freddie soaked?"

Sam rolled _his _eyes, "She freaked out when she saw me in the shower, tried to attack me, so Freddie came and tried to stop her."

That was logical, and a good answer, or so they all thought. Spencer sighed, and leaned down to pick up Ms. Benson bridal style, "You know I never imagined carrying you mom like this?" He said awkwardly, and walked to the living room setting her on the sofa. Leaving right away.

"Good one Benson," Freddie said and Sam shook her head walking toward Freddie as she put the strapless bra on Sam. And then the blonde walked to his drawer, getting a shirt to put on and one of his pajama pants.

Noticing that Freddie would stare at him, he raised his eyebrows, "What?" He asked.

Freddie sighed, and let himself fall on Freddie's bed as she watched him. He walked over to her, and took a seat next his body. He didn't know he was actually that tall, and Sam was pretty short. He thought that was pretty funny.

After some seconds of silence, Benson let a breath out and looked at her body.

"Look, in the date-"

He knew what was up, "It's okay, I won't act all silly; I'll try to act like you."

"No, you see, that's the thing."

"What?"

She ran Freddie's fingers through the brunette hair and looked away at Benson's computer monitor. "When I met them the first time, I really liked David, and I didn't act like myself."

That was a surprise, Sam not acting like herself? Like she was actually caring about her actions? It was a surprise to him, that she wasn't herself for a boy. She would never care what people have to say about her. "Sam, what do you mean? Why not?"

She sighed, not wanting to answer the question, "Look, they're different class, like actually have control over cretin things, and I just want someone to think that I'm capable of being neat and nice." She seemed a bit uncomfortable, talking about it with him, Freddie who was stuck in Sam's body.

"And you want me to act like a lady?" That was going to be hard, especially since he's not a chick. But could feel the way she felt by the way she was speaking. But he would try, for her.

"Yeah, just for tonight. I bet, if I do get another date," she chuckled lightly, "that by the other, we'll be in each other's bodies again.

"How?"

"I don't know, we'll figure that out later."

He nodded, and stood up and Freddie followed. Going to Shay's since she was most likely finished taking a bath herself.

**So, there it was. Tell me what you thought about it by reviewing(: let me know, if it was good, boarding, funny, how I can improve! and I would like to know what you guys preferred! Should he ruined the date? Or play along to what Sam asked him to? [Sorry if any mistakes] **


	6. Getting Ready

**Okay, so here's my other chapter! i had fun with this one:D I hope you enjoy(: **

They entered Shay's apartment, where Spencer was watching TV. Sam just ran upstairs knowing she was waiting for him, or her, whatever! Either way, he was heading upstairs. There she was, in a bathroom robe, dying her hair with the blow dryer installed on the dresser.

The shopping bags on the floor next to Carly's bed; most likely Spencer had brought them upstairs for her.

"Hey, Carly." He said popping her head and lightly knocking on her door. She looked over at Sam and smiled, "Finally, come 'ere!" She said turning off the dryer and standing up. He walked to her, and sat down on the chair where Shay was just in.

She then turned it on, and the wind attacked Sam's face causing her blonde locks of hair go to the back. Carly went to the bed where he dress was lying and her shoes next to it. She sighed with a smile, excited that she was actually going on a date to a fancy restaurant.

She'd never really been on a date like that. Only when going to the movies, or grabbing some pizza; but being all fancied up with dresses instead of skirts and perfume instead of body spray.

Minutes later Shay turned off the hair dried when Sam's curls were all dried. He sighed, he was actually enjoying the warm air, it was relaxing. Carly turned the chair and looked at her, making face expression as she was deciding how to do Sam's hair.

She looked inside her drawers and took her curl iron, connecting it letting it heat. More curls? Carly started doing her hair with the flat iron that was already connected, straitening it , since her hair's naturally wavy.

He just watched her, and she was done she turned off the flat iron and walked to Sam. Getting butterfly clips, and setting parts with a rat-tail comb, and getting the curl iron on her hands.

And just as she went to the first piece next to Sam's ear, he backed off, "Carly! That's hot!" He screamed and Carly rolled her eyes, "I didn't even touch you!"

He shook her head and looked at Shay, "Then why did it burn?"

"It's the heat, it's hot so it travels to your skin; come 'ere! We need to finish!"

He looked at her, and he sighed. Sam really did like that David dude, so he should risk Carly burning him; since she's clumsy. So he nodded and scoots to her, and let her continue. And he closes his eyes, as Carly rolled her first string of hair.

After holding it rolled up for a couple seconds, she slowly let go leaving her a perfect tight curl.

Proud of it, she smiled and continued with it as Sam held to a pillow biting it, "Ew, Sam, don't bite my pillow!"

"Well, I'm scared."

Carly rolled her eyes but smiled, as she would spray hair spray every time she was done with a row of hair. And in like an hour and a half, she was done. Leaving perfectly made curls all over Sam's hair. And when he turned the chair and looked at Sam's reflection and he smiled. Shay must've noticed and she asked, "You like 'em?"

He did, Sam's look beautiful. They were all bouncy and playful; not that her natural curls aren't, but still. He just loved that way she looked. Carly turned her once more, getting the rat-tail comb and getting an upside down V-shape piece of hair.

He looked up at her, and she started to tease the hair causing the hair to have extra volume. Reaching to her dresser, she grabbed a couple of bobby pins and held them in her mouth from the tip. She made a bump, and with one, she placed it on one side and the other, adding extra ones just in case spraying her once more with hairspray. And her short bangs covering her forehead.

Carly was sweating, since the heat got to her too. She would probably have to go back and restraighten some parts.

At the moment, she searched through some bags looking for the Mac make-up. She found it seconds later, and sighed happily and walked to Sam. Setting it on the dresser turning Sam to face her.

The blonde just looked at her, blue eyes open, and freaked when Carly got her eyeliner and got Sam's waterline and pulled it down with her finger. Using the other hand, and it felt like she was coloring on her eye.

She would go back and forth to darking the eye; she repeated the actions on the other eye. He was almost crying, afraid that she was going to poke her eye out. _Girls do a lot of dangerous things_, he thought as Carly stood up and put the eyeliner back.

He blinked at Shay, and she chuckled as she got her foundation, her skin tone was the same as Sam's so there was no problem; and squeezed small drops on her forehead, nose, under eyes, chin, cheek bones, and then started to rub it all over with a small sponge.

It kind of hurt him, apparently Puckett had sensitive skin. She went all over, under her nose, all around the lips, and even put a little around the neck; that way it'll she won't look too pale, at least that what she informed Sam.

And when she was done, Carly opened the Mac make-up excited to use it. She got a thin brush, and started off with a grey eye-shadow, starting with the outside eyelids, and lightly brushing it against it. And she continued with a dark black, working from the inside eyelids, she brushed to the outside blending it with the white giving her Smokey eyes.

After finishing, she smiled at herself pleased with her work.

"Make fish lips," Carly chuckled, and demonstrated as Sam laughed and did just what he was asked. Carly grabbed a large brush, and brushed it on some pink blush, and then tapped it on Sam's cheeks and made it danced as it slid on her cheek bones.

She ran to the bags and looked all over, and smiled gladly when she took a small box out and ran to Sam. She set the small box, and Freddie sighed, "Fake eyelashes?" He asked, and Carly nodded,"Yeah, it'll make your eyes pop!" She smiled and took them out.

Reveling huge black and thick eyelashes, "You'll look like Lady Gaga!" She joked and he mocked laughter, "Haha!"

Carly giggled, and got the special glue squirting some on the line, "Close your eyes," she order, and he did just that. "They won't stay on me forever, right?"

"Hopefully," she chuckled and Sam opened her eyes, causing Carly to whine, "Sam, I have to restart!"

"Well, next time don't scare me!" Sam exclaimed, and Carly nodded with a small chuckled.

So she placed it on top, doing the same to the other eyes She then got a small black container, liquid eyeliner, he read and watched her as she opened it. A small brush and Sam closed her eyes when Carly asked him too. Lightly going from the corner of her eye, to the outside right on top of the eyelashes to make them look natural. Making a perfect line, and repeating it on the other eye.

Biting her lower lip, Shay got some cotton candy lip gloss and squeezed small dots into Sam's lips, and spreading it on her lips. "It smells really good," Sam smiled and Carly nodded, "Thanks."

And she was done, smiling at her perfection. "We're done!" Carly exclaimed with a toothy smile.

He turned and looked at Sam, and he blinked a couple of time. Was it really Sam? The reflection that he was staring at, was it her? She looked gorgeous, or so he thought. He smiled, and tilted his head a couple of times.

"Okay, move! My turn!" Carly chuckled and joke fully pushed Sam who smiled and stood up heading to the bed, "Change into your dress!" Carly said and Sam nodded.

He reached down, feeling the soft texture of the dress in Sam's hands. He removed his Penny Tee and took off his shorts, leaving them on the floor. And just as she was about to put the dress on, Carly turned to him, "Sam, you shaved, right?"

"What?" He didn't shave at all! And he wasn't planning on.

"Your legs, your dress is kind of short, and you show legs."

Chizz! He didn't know how to shave, why would he? He looked at Carly, and she sighed, and stood up going into her bathroom signaling Sam to follow her, so he did.

Inside, she handed him a brand new razor and bottle that looked like the ones man would use to shave their bear, but it was pink with flowers on them. "Be very careful not mess with your hair or face," Shay warned and walked out leaving Sam by himself.

"How does this work?" He asked himself and took a seat on the toilet's cover seat. Almost jumping, since it was cold, and he was in panties and a bra. He stretched Sam's leg, and for a second he stared at them.

He'd never realized it, but she has really good legs, and they're shaved! Carly really needs to get her eyes checked. Well, since she's never really showing them, only when in skinny jeans, that form her legs, and when in skirts when she would wear tights. Never really with shorts, since they were baggy.

She got the white fuzz, and started to rub it all over Sam's legs, leaving them white. He removed the invisible plastic cap that covered the razor, and slowly started to go from her ankle to her knees. Going down and up, until he was done going to the other legs.

And he continued with her thighs as he stood up, feeling completely weird. He's just experience shaving, legs. Sam's legs. He sighed when he was done, washing them off and drying them with a towel.

He walked out, and then he put on the short black dress. Sleeveless, shaping a heart top, the length a little over three inches above her knee. It was simple, but classy. He ran her hands down her curves, checking for wrinkles. And also, he somehow liked doing that. Carly was done with her make-up and smiled when Sam was in the dress.

Carly followed, and put it on as Sam looked through the boxes trying to find the shoes Carly told her to get. But they almost all looked the same. When Carly was in her purple dress, she went over to help Sam since he was having trouble.

Getting a pair Prada covered toe high heels, which were her favorite kind. She smiled and handed them to Sam, getting another pair for herself, white ones. "Put them on," and when the blonde opened them, he almost flipped, those were high.

He doesn't remember even trying those on. "Hurry, Sam." He had no choice, and he took a seat on Shay's bed, putting them on. And once they were on, he didn't even want to stand up. He knew he was going to fall, and he didn't want to risk it. So he stayed there, until Carly pulled him.

"C'mon, you won't fall."

Carly looked though some more bags and got one, where all the jewelry was. She handed Sam some diamond-look-like long earrings; Carly ended up putting them on for her since he didn't know how and would poke himself.

Putting some silver bracelets, that would _cling _every time he moved Sam's arm. And then, he was pulled up by Shay, almost the same height. He was still shorter, even with the heels. Shay than grabbed two purse wallets, chains as the strings, and handed one to Sam.

His phone, wallet was in there, and some extra make-up Carly stuffed for him/her.

Shay bit her lip as she had her silver purse, and sighed, "We're ready! And just in time!" Only about ten minutes before they arrived, and they had texted her that they were already nearby. "C'mon!" Carly was excited.

She took Sam's wrist, and dragged him out her bedroom as he would walk somewhat funny. But it wasn't that hard to walk on, now that he was going down the hall.

And when they reached the stairs, Carly hurried, clearing her throat making Spencer and Freddie turn to her. Carly smiled, showing her cheekbones, and both Benson and Spencer clapped, "Shay, looking good." Freddie said.

"Oh my goodness, those boys better be careful with you."

Carly chuckled, and when she looked to her side, Sam wasn't even next to her. She sighed, but smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Sam!"

"Hold it, Carls!" Sam said, and then you could hear the clacks of her heels on the wooden floor.

She stepped out, and as she did both Benson's and Spencer's jaw dropped. Freddie was just surprised that she could look like that. She'd never thought about it, even when they did the iCarly awards.

And Spencer, "Freddie," he said in a whisper, "Yeah?" She asked and Spencer let a breath out, "I feel like a pedophile."

"Dude!" She almost screamed, it was her he was talking about after all. Shay shook his head, "You look great," he smiled and Sam looked at Freddie, "Damn, I look hot!" Freddie smirked, and then they all stared at her. She raised an eyebrow, "I-I mean, she looks hot. Sam, you look real sexy!" She winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

Carly and Spencer chuckled and Sam walked down with Carly. And then her phone beeped, "They're here!" Carly exclaimed, and she speed walked to the door, as Freddie rushed to Sam, "Remember Benson, girly."

He nodded, and sighed, "Here goes nothing." And he walked out behind Shay waving goodbye and closing the door behind him.

Freddie and Spencer stood there, and Shay smiled, "Let's play a game!"

She raised an eyebrow, "A game?"

"Yeah!"

"Which one?"

"Twister!"

**So here's my chapter, I noticed that Sam being stuck in Freddie's body doesn't come out much, so I'm going to try to add on the following. it's cause I'm a chick, so yeah! sorry, but i'll try!:D I hoped you enjoyed, and tell what you thought about it by reviewing! [sorry if any mistakes]**


	7. Twister

**So here's my seventh chapter, i don't know if it's funny. That's for you guys to decide, please laugh. jkidding! :B i feel like a loser. but i tried to put Sam's point of view as Freddie. Hope you enjoy(: **

Sam walked to the elevator, almost falling. Carly would laughed, and try to help her and then tell her on how not to do that in front of David because it makes him look all weird and blah!

He nodded, and then Shay pressed the down button, as the metal doors close as soon as Carly squealed, "Oh my goodness! Sam! I'm excited!" She grasped Sam's arm and squeezed it, making it feel like she was stopping the blood from pumping and his arm was going to fall off.

"Carly!"

She looked down and stopped right away, "Sorry," she mumbled, and then laughed once more. Biting her lip and looking at the doors, "Hurry elevator!" She was screaming when she noticed they were still in the fifth floor.

"Calm down Carly, don't scream at the elevator."

She groaned and pouted, and when the doors open to revel a lobby, she grasped Sam's arm and pulled her to the front doors.

.

Freddie sat in Shay's sofa that Spencer had pushed back to get more space as he was setting the matt with colorful circles in a pattern on the wooden floor of his apartment. And when he was done, he jumped up and smiled toothy at Freddie, and she just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, now what?" She asked and Spencer narrowed his eyebrows, "We play." He almost sounded sad. Freddie rolled her eyes, "Okay, c'mon."

Shay jumped excitedly punching his fist on the air. Freddie smiled and stood up walking to him, "Take off you shoes!" Spencer exclaimed as he tried doing it standing up, but ended up falling backward. He took them off as he laid on the ground.

Freddie took a seat, and pulled them off and staring at Spencer who was standing up already, anxious, "C'mon!"

So she stood up and walked to Spencer who was holding the small board with the small spinning arrow that would point at what color to put the body parts on. So the older brunette spinned the arrow, and smiled, "Left foot on red!"

So they did exactly that, gently placing it on top. Spencer held the spinning on his hands, and spinned it once more. "Right hand on blue!"

Freddie kneeled down, and starched _his _hand; Spencer followed getting the paper tablet with his left hand. He sighed, stared at Freddie, and she looked at him, "Blow!"

"Right!"

He took a deep breath, and blew at the plastic arrow as it spin lightly, "Left hand on green!"

"What?" The color blue and green were in total complete opposite sides, meaning they would have to stretch. She groaned, and she tried to stretch _him _hand, and just as she was about to reach it, Spencer came falling down backwards on Freddie.

"Spencer! "She shouted, pushing him, and Spencer tried his best not to go off balance and not let go of the colored circles, "Freddie! You lost!"

"Great! That means I can leave!" She got up and snatched her shoes, "No!" Spencer stopped her, and she turned to him.

With a raised eyebrow, she saw him almost whimper, "C'mon, Freddie, don't go. I'm all board. Be a buddy and stay."

She watched him; Spencer was a really lonely person now that she thought about it. He'll usually be with Socko or Socko's grandmother, but they had left on a cruise for the next month. So apparently he was going to be alone.

"Fine," she sighed and dropped her shoes going back to Spencer, "But we're not playing Twister!"

"One more game!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Give me twenty bucks."

Spencer pulled out his wallet, and searched getting the amount she'd asked for out, and handed it over to her. She sighed, and put it inside her pocket, "Okay, but just this game."

"Yay!" he exclaimed and repeated the action of jumping up, and grabbed the paper tablet and spinning the arrow, "Right foot on yellow!"

They stomped and Freddie watched Spencer, as he pushed the arrow. "Right foot on blue!"

"What?"

"It says here!"

"Respin!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Spencer respinned the arrow, and they waited for it to stop. "Left hand on yellow."

Freddie sighed, and placed _his _foot next to other. And Spencer had his toothy smile; it wasn't getting any better. Playing Twister really wasn't the way she wanted to spend her Saturday, even if she was stuck in Benson's body.

Being in his body had many advantageous, like pulling pranks and not getting in trouble. But then he'll get the credit, and that wouldn't be fair, for her at least. Um, wasting his money. Yeah, but then he'll be all _IT'S NOT YOUR MONEY NOW YOU OWE ME AND I WAS NICE TO YOUR DATE_ and blah blah.

She shrugged then Spencer called her, "Right hand on blue Freddie!"

"Oh, right!" She leaned down and placed her palm in front of her, running _his _other hand through Freddie's brown hair.

Now she and Spencer were like Spider Man when he's getting ready to jump a building.

"Okay," he spinned it, "Right hand on blue!"

"Respin!"

He respinned, "Right hand on blue!"

"What?"

"Look, I'm just reading the board!"

She slapped _his _face; she didn't even know why she let him do the card. She snatched it out of his hands, "Give me here!" She spined the arrow, and Spencer cocked his eyebrows at her, "It's right hand on blue."

"No chizz!" She sighed, respinned, and once more, "What the-!"

"Right hand on blue!"

"Spencer!"

He looked away and Freddie shrugged, giving it another spin, and smiled, "Okay, here we go. Left hand on Red!"

"Kay!"

They placed their palm on the red circle, and Freddie blew on the arrow. A little too hard, because it blew the paper away, and she groaned already irritated. "You should go for it," Spencer suggested and Freddie raised and eyebrow at him.

"Why me?"

"Because you lost once, it wouldn't make a difference if you lost again."

"Oh, so I'm a loser now?"

"No, that's not-"

"Okay, then I'm not moving!"

Spencer looked at him, "Why not?"

Freddie smirked, "Because I'm going to beat you. As soon as you fall, I'll win and call you a loser."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You don't make scense!"

"Nyeh!"

"Nyeh!"

And they stayed in that position throwing faces at each other and stuck their tongues at one another. It was going to be a long night, well, until someone lost.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, "So, Freddie,"

"What?" There was a little of annoyance in _his _voice, but either Spencer didn't hear it or didn't care, because he continued to speak, "Do you and Sam got something going on?"

Her eye's widen, "What?"

Spencer tilted his head, and nodded, "Well yeah, like are you guys secret dating?"

Secret dating? Why would they hide a relationship? She could date anyone she wanted to, and in public. There's no reason to hide. And either way, why would Spencer ask that? It's not like they gave any signals that there's a relationship.

She shook _his _head, brown eyes staring at Spencer, and somehow she wanted to know what he meant, "No, why tough?"

Spencer shook his head, "I don't know, you and Sam have been acting kind of weird lately. Carly brought it up, so that's why I asked."

If she and Fredward dated? She actually thought that was funny; she and Benson would _never _date. No today, tomorrow, next week, next year, she would _never _say yes. Or so, she says she would never date that nub.

"No, me and Sam are just good old buddies," she smiled, and nodded, starting to feel the small pain from the pressure on Freddie's arm. It's because he's been starting to work put lately, and the muscles were like an extra weight.

She sighed, feeling kind of tired in the position she was on, and spinned her head. Feeling a bit exhausted. Spencer seemed to noticed, "Fall!" He whispered, and Freddie shrugged, and shook his head, "No chance!"

She wasn't about to lose to Spencer at the simplest game! So Freddie and Spencer staying that position, waiting for one to fall.

And waited.

And once more, waited.

And it was getting pretty tiring!

"Ah!" He screamed, and Freddie looked at him, wide eyes, and he could see the tension in Spencer's eyes. "AAAHHH! FREDDIE!"

He started to wiggle his leg, and Benson looked down at it, "What? You need to go pee?"

That would be funny! Okay, maybe not, it he did pee the matt was thick so it would travel to her.

"No!"

"Then what is it!"

"CRAMP!"

In that moment, there was laughter, really loud, from Freddie! She almost last balanced, it was funny. He got a cramp from having his leg folded such a long moment.

Door slammed open, "GIBBEEY!"

Freddie looked at him, and Spencer continued to scream painfully. "What wrong with Spencer?" Gibbs asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him, and Freddie started to laugh a little more, "Cramp!"

"Not cool!" Spencer screamed feeling the tight tension on his leg.

She really thought it was funny, pretty soon he was going to fall out of position. She still didn't know how he managed to stay in place; she would've fallen right on the spot.

The mermaid walked closer, "Cramp's hurt."

"NO CHIZZ!"

"Want me to rub it with lotion?" Gibby asked, and Spencer looked at him the same time Benson.

"Real-AAAH!"

"Yeah," and at that moment he pulled out a small bottle of cucumber lotion, light green, and she smiled as if he were in commercial where he holds it in the air and the other hand under to make it stand out.

"HURRY!" Spencer screamed and Gibby smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

Was he really excited because he was going to rub lotion on Spencer's leg? That was beyond creepy.

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Gibby lift Spencer's bottom jeans and squirt some into his palms. She tried to look away with a disgust face, and shut eyes, it was creping her out.

Like half an hour later, she was board from just staying the same location; she looked over to Spencer, who at her surprise had fallen asleep. And so did Gibby who was lying on the sofa, who had been watching.

She yawned lightly and feeling a bit tired she got off her position not wanting to wake none up. Looking at them both, he reached inside her pocket and took her phone checking the time. "Barely nine forty." He sighed and put her back into the pocket.

She lightly massaged her neck, and looked around, "Nothing to do here." She said and walked over to put some shoes, 'Better go check on Benson,' she thought and with that she walked out of the apartment soundlessly closing the door behind her.

**so here it was, i hope you had fun reading it! i feel like i write drama/romance better, but im giving it a try. i hope you enjoyed it!(: Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing!:D [sorry if any mistakes] **


	8. The Date

**Here's another chapter, the title says it, the date. It's almost three, 2:36 to be exact! listening to legally blonde the musical, love that play, anyways, that has nothing to do with this so please enjoy!(: **

Sam walked out of the elevator, and he'll stare down at _her _feet; the way _her _feet would move and wiggle since never in his life had he even walked in high heels. He never thought had ever was. But things change, and not in a good way either.

And when he looked up, the door to the lobby opened and he had no idea if the two teens in front of them were their date, but he didn't like them. Not one bit, at all. I mean, all he could see how their hair was perfectly combed and their tux properly on.

They looked like total nubs, and Sam didn't like nubs. The bruises on his body were proof. Actually, messing the date would be like making Sam a favor. She would hate having to act girly all the time, and she'll get board and totally annoyed.

"You girls, look..."

"Amazing."

"Stunning!"

Carly giggled lightly, and he tried to follow, so he did the grisliest giggle he could. It worked, and then one of the teens walked to Sam, and reached for her hand. He looked at him and took it, it felt so weird.

He then kissed her hand, and Sam just stared at him. He must've been David, and then he faked a smile. "Oh.. David..." Unsure if it really was. But he smiled, looking at her with green eyes. Those were pretty eyes, a little bit of hazel on them.

The other walked to Carly and did the same, making Carly blush. She was always the romantic kind; a sucker for kiss ups.

"So, ready to go ladies?" David asked, and then suddenly pulled Sam to him, slowly putting his hand around her waist. He stands still, not even caring that the giant heels are really damaging his feet. Stiff, wanting David to move away from him.

"Yeah," Carly smiled, and she braced hands with Tyler and walked out, Sam and David right behind them.

And when they stepped out, Carly gasped, almost losing her breath. She tried not to make it noticeable, like she would ride on limos like the one that surprised her and the blonde. "You like?" Tyler asked Carly, and she smiled nodding. "Glad," he chuckled and walked toward it opening the door for Carly and sliding in after her.

"How about you?" David asked Sam, and the blue eyed girl.. boy... just stared at him smiling, "Charming," she giggled and soon got in facing the other side across Carly who was now in Tyler's arms. Snuggling.

And it seemed David didn't want to miss on the action, because as soon as he got in and closed the door, he put his arm around Sam pulling him closer. It was so awkward.

He giggled, and tried to pull away, and shrugged _her _shoulder, as she stared at him. Putting the bag in between him and David, trying to give the signal to back away. But he won't take it, and soon enough got closer to him.

He looked at Carly, and she was all over Tyler, her hands scratching his messy dirty blonde hair and staring at his eyes with smile. Little peeks on the lips, and touching his cheek.

And in that moment, she gasped and tilted her head away automatically pushing David's face away when his lips were on Sam's ear; trying to nibble on it. That was too far; he'd passed the line. But Carly and Tyler seemed not noticed, because they continued to smile at each other.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek checking his jaw line. He must've hit him pretty hard, he didn't mean to tough. And then he remembered to be acting like a lady, not the typical blonde that would naturally hit him like he just did.

"Oh, sorry. I freak out," she chuckled and sighed looking away.

He just didn't give up, "I'll forgive you if you give me a little kiss."

Psh! A kiss? He was not going to kiss no damn boy, no matter what Sam asked him. Just because she asked him doesn't mean he was going to do it. Nope. He's a dude, and he doesn't kiss dudes. He like girls, he likes Sam.

He did not just think that... did he? He shook his head with small bounding tight curls shivering lightly.

And he looked at David, with his trying-to-seduce smirk. Which he thought was pretty funny; and it made him wonder if he looked funny when he smirked. "C'mon," David's fingers were under Sam's chin, and picked it up leaning down getting ready to kiss her lips.

But instead of feeling lips, he felt some... leather? He opened his eyes, and saw Sam facing the other side and her purse in front of him as he held it tight. She turned when he back away and lowered it, and she smiled, "I don't kiss on my first date."

_Good one_, he thought as David nodded feeling a bit awkward. Why wouldn't he? His kiss got rejected, and right in front of them were their best friends making out with each other. Yup. It totally made the atmosphere feel cold making them shiver.

Minutes later the limo stopped, and the door was opened by the driver who stood behind the door with one hand behind his back and looking straight forward not making contact.

David stepped out, reaching his hand to Sam, who took it and smiled as soon as he touched the floor. Glad he wasn't at the limo feeling totally awkward and weird. So far, those are the words that kept on popping in into his mind.

Carly and Tyler followed right behind them and Sam felt the coldness in her hand being filled David's hand. He looked down at it, and looked up at the green-eyed boy who smiled sweetly at him.

The doors were opened for them, he felt all fancied up. They stepped in, "Table for four." David smiled, and Sam sighed silently in relief that he wasn't going to be alone with him. Even tough, it felt like Carly wasn't even there. Hopefully it won't feel that way when eating.

"Oh, David Rattclif."

"Oh, right this way sir." He almost laughed, that was a pretty funny last name. Rattclif.

He guided Sam as he followed the man in a penguin-look-like-suit, as he showed them their table. David, being gentlemen, pulled the chair signaling Sam to take a seat, so he did. Smoothing the dress, and hanging the purse on the chair's tip.

The penguin-guy handing them four menus and then walked off.

Sam looked at it, hiding behind it, and freaked out when David reached for _her _hand. He really liked having contact with her; even tough it was one hundred percent weird. Not even normal.

He chuckled, and tried to squeeze it off, but the grip was a bit tight. And he tried to ignore it, and looked at the menu looking at what to order, other than chocolate cake.

The table was almost silent, except from the small giggles that Carly would shoot at Tyler and the small glances they would give one another; while David tried to impossible to do the same. It just wasn't going to happen.

Minutes later, everyone had ordered and the waitress left with everything written down in the small notepad.

"So, what do you dedicate to?" David asked, since he knew he wasn't going to get any lips that night. Sam smiled, and honestly didn't know what to answer. He knew that Sam loved to throw rotten eggs at her most hated teacher's house, and Teepee it. Or giving nerds, like himself, extreme wedgies. And calling people name, making them feel bad.

But none of that was ladylike, so he was going to have to lie. He cleared her throat, "I, uh, don't have a job. But, I dedicate my time with school and homework."

Carly stared at her, almost mouth open but tried not to make it noticeable as she smiled weirdly, and Sam smiled at David. He could tell he was pleased with the answer, "And you?" Sam asked David adjusting the small white cloth set next to his plate on his collar.

"I work at my father's company. As assistance at the moment, but by the next to two years, I'll probably be taking some control under his name."

How old was this dude? He was going to have an official job by the next two years? That wasn't normal; but then again, he was rich. He had the easy way out.

"Impressive." Sam smirked and looked down at her plate as the waitress came back with a cart where their food was on. The girl neatly placing Sam's dinner in front of her, and going around doing the same for Carly, Tyler and David.

David chuckled, "Thanks," he told her, thinking he was charming her up as he got his spoon getting a sip of the soup that was poured on his bowl. "So what do you plan on doing after high school? Any decisions on colleges?"

He didn't know any of Sam's plans, and so he tried to lie again, "I, ah, I haven't decided on my college," he could feel Shay's glare on him, surprised on how he was speaking since she had no idea he's Freddie in Sam's body, "but I have a strong interest in art."

"Art? That's an interesting topic."

Sam chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I want to either teach or illustrate children's books."

"Interesting."

So far so good. That was the best he could come up with since he knew that Sam was a great artist. And when he looked at Carly, she had raised eyebrows and a confused look. She smiled at his best friend, and they refocused on their dates.

He was being so polite, and so far there hadn't been any attempts of kissing, but a little of laughter and a little of more conversation. It wasn't that bad actually, just as long as he didn't kiss him. Or try to touch him, even tough he was probably going to hold his hand again.

And when he looked at him, there on the side of his head was another head being showed from far away. He squinted his blue eyes with a confused look, "Sam? Are you alright?"

The blonde looked right away to David, and smiled, nodding, "Uh, yeah." She chuckled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I-"

He refocused his vision on the brunette teen that was scanning at table, looking for him and Carly. Freddie had decided to join the date, _real smart_, he thought and rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" David asked a bit bothered, and Sam remembered, "Oh my goodness, it wasn't for you!"

"What?"

The blonde sighed, "Excuse me, but I-uh..." what did girls often do on dates? "Powder my nose!" Yeah! He stood up and grabbed his purse, "Good idea," Carly smiled, "I'll go wi-"

"No!" Sam almost shouted as he looked at Shay, all surprised, and she smiled nervously, "I-I mean, It's probably packed, when I come back you can go!"

And with that, she sighed when she stood up, the pain of needles returned from the high heels. Taking a breath he walked across the room, bounding curls that grabbed Freddie's attention right away.

She looked at her body, walking toward her, and when she was close enough she was about to talk, "Follow me." was all she heard and did just that as they went inside a small hall that lead the way to the restroom.

Once they were in there, the blonde stopped in her heels and looked at Freddie, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

Of course, only Sam wouldn't trust him, and that made him feel pathetic. He felt untrusted. "Why? I had it all under control."

"Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Sam, I almost ruined the date because I saw you and I freaked." He said tapping the heel on the floor trying not to stay in a position for a while, since it hurt him.

"But you didn't?"

"I told him I came to powder my nose."

Freddie chuckled, "That's lady-like." She smirked and Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"I just can't take it, I want to be the one out there."

Sam looked at her and nodded with a frown understanding, "I know what you mean. I don't like him, at all, and I feel uncomfortable."

"Somehow, we'll be back to normal and I'll be in public holding hands and kissing."

Sam just stared, holding hands? Kissing? He almost puked, that wasn't a good image. He shrugged, "Well, for now, we need to play pretend."

They didn't like to play pretend. It was annoying and wrong and irritating and just not comfortable. They were both sick of it, and they wanted to go back to their body. They missed it.

"Now, I need you to leave." Sam said looking at Freddie, and she nodded, and then shook her head, "No, I need to stay and watch."

"What? How did you even get in here?"

She raised brown eyebrows and smirked, "Mama got her ways."

Of course she did.

Still, if she wanted the date to work she needed to disappear, and fast. "Well, where are you going to hide? "

"I don't know a table."

They heard clacks of heels, and women passed them giving them a weird look since she was sitting next to him with David, and seeing her hide with another man wasn't a good image.

"So, don't put extra sauce because I will make your boss fire you!" Sam said, in a low tone and narrowed eyebrows, and Freddie nodded, "Y-yes ma'am."

The lady walked into the restroom and they both looked at each other letting laughter escape. "Sam," the blonde started, "I suggest you go home, it'll get late and then you'll need to find a ride."

He had a point there, and she nodded, "Yeah, besides it's boarding."

"For how long have you-"

"Like thirty minutes."

"What?"

She nodded, running hands through the thick brown hair, "So Imma' head home. See ya' Fredio; remember, girly."

"Yes, yes! I know!"

They walked out, Sam shaking the body he had in use with his bouncing curls, and Freddie just chuckled. He walked out, leaving the date as Sam took a seat once more smiling at everyone, "Hey,"

"There must've been a lot of people there, you took a while." Carly commented and the blonde nodded.

He looked at David, who smiled at her, and he smiled back. There was nothing more he could do.

Minutes later, when the waitress had picked up the finished plates, she placed like one pound of chocolate cake in front of them. It was so big, and dear golly, he wasn't going to finish all that. Maybe Sam, but he wasn't Sam.

He sort of wished that she would come back even tough she just left, that way he'll go once more into the restroom and talk with her.

He picked up the fork and started picking at it, eating small pieces since he was a little stuffed from dinner that happened like fifth teen minutes ago. But even that time wasn't enough to pass it all down.

And he didn't even go half way, and stared at the cake, "You don't have to finish it," David chuckled and Sam looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm a little full."

David nodded and placed his fork down, his cake leaving almost the same amount as Sam's. He called for the check and after paying, headed back to the limo heading back to Bushwell, about to be eleven.

They stepped out of the limo, the boys offering them to drop them off at their door, but they insisted with a no. And before the elevator door opened, David pulled Sam aside, and smirked at the blonde, "I really enjoyed our dinner, I want to see you again."

Oh geez. He was praying that by that time he was in his body that he longed for! He smiled at him and nodded, "I'd like that." He completely lied. He didn't want to go to hell, but he'd promised Sam to get her another date. Well, he sort of promised. It felt like he was promising, ok?

"Great. Text you later." He smiled, and she nodded. And in seconds, he leaned down getting ready to kiss her, heard the _ding_! "Oh, it's here." She chuckled sliding himself away and stepping in, "Bye," he waved, and David just waved back a little confused.

Before the door closed, he dragged Shay in hearing the loud smack of her lips with Tyler separating. She and Tyler hadn't even talked! They kept their smile waiting for the doors to close, and Sam just waved putting her hair behind her ear.

And as soon as the door closed, "Ugh!" Sam whined and leaned down removing the heels, smiling with a loud sigh when _her _bare touched the elevator's fresh carpet. A toothy smile from relief as Shay chuckled, and shook her head.

Carly looked at Sam and leaned on the wall, "Sam, you surprised me on the date."

He already knew that, and he smirked, just like he knew Sam would, "Yup. Uh-Mama got her ways," he chuckled nervously trying to sound like Sam. Carly nodded and sighed, "I think I'm in love with Tyler." Carly confessed, and she was already daydreaming about him as she stared into the blank space.

In love? They've gone out in a date once, for a couple of hours, and she thinks she's in love? Was she alright? Was she mental? Was she the one that needed to get checked in the mental hospital? Maybe that's why he liked Sam better than Carly at times; she didn't go all lovely and dreaming about her crush. Which is total opposite from love.

Sam was more like a take it slow kind of girl. She didn't rush, and he liked that she didn't take her dates seriously at time.

_'When I met them the first time, I really liked David, and I didn't act like myself_.'

He bit his lips, and when he tasted the last remaining of cotton candy lip-gloss taste from earlier, he smirked. The lips were soft, and a bit stuffed. They felt good. Maybe that's why David were so tempted to kiss Sam.

He chewed on them a little more and looked at the elevator doors, until Carly snapped her out, "Sam, you alright?"

The blonde shook her head vastly and looked at the dark head, nodding, "Yeah."

His best friend just smirked, "You really like David, huh?"

Psh! Like? More like despite! The way he tried to hold her hand, like he owned it! What was his problem? He's pretty Sam would not want to see him, ever again, but she needed to see that by herself.

"Uh," she laughed lightly, "Y-yeah."

The elevator doors open and they walked to her apartment and opened the door, as they stepped in, stopping right away.

Spencer asleep, like in the position he was in from the beginning. And gibby? _What on earth was her doing there? _Or so that what's they asked themselves.

He laid on the sofa facing down, with a small bottle of lotion on his hands, and it smelled like cucumbers.

Freddie was no where around, until they turned around, "Hey," she said leaning on the door frame of what was at the moment her apartment, "How the date go?" She asked looking at Sam.

He raised eyebrows and walked to the kitchen counter letting the heels drop on the floor when he took a seat. Carly smiled and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and getting a water bottle, "Good." She smiled.

She's happy. Really happy. "That's good, Carls. What about you, Sam." She lipped. The blonde smiled, "I got another date."

"WHAT?" The smile Freddie stuffed could not be descried; even Carly noticed it as she leaned on the kitchen across Sam, "You seem happy." She commented and Sam chuckled as Freddie nodded.

She walked toward them taking a seat next to Sam, "Yeah I am; Sam got m-herself a date." She smirked and he nodded looking at Carly smiling with a confused look and took a drink from her water.

"When's the date?" Freddie asked.

"He'll text you-me." He said vastly and looked at Carly who was now removing her heels.

"Awesome!" Freddie smiled, and then Carly asked, "Hey, why is Spencer and Gib-"

"Oh yeah, can you guys do something for me?"

They nodded and Freddie walked to the matt getting in Spencer's position, and smirked at them, "Can you push him?"

Both females looked at one another, and Sam stood up walking to Spencer, and lightly pushing him. With confused smiles, Spencer's face landed splat on the floor and stood up quickly, "W-what's going on?"

"YOU LOST!" Freddie laughed and stood up jumping up and down and stuck her tongue at him, "Loser!"

Spencer yawned and pushed Freddie with his hand, "Whatever!" Teary eyes from the yawn, "I'm going to sleep." He left and closed the door when small chuckles filled the room.

**So there it is, right above, my eighth chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing! and if you have any ideas, even better! i hope you enjoyed it(: [sorry if any mistakes] **


	9. Sunday

**I'm sorry for updating a bit late, some things have been going on, and I finally got sometime on my computer(: thank you all for your comments! Appreciate them! So here's chapter nine, read on! Please! **

Freddie walked over to the apartment where she had to live at the moment. She opened the door, silent hit her since Ms. Benson wasn't home, at work or something. She honestly didn't pay attention to her, even after she woke up.

Going all off on her, asking '_Do you want to give me a heart attack? Control you're hormones! I told you Sam was a bad temptation_!'

She laughed at that one. Sam was a bad temptation! When on earth did she do that, because she would gladly would've loved to meet that Sam. It wasn't her, that's for sure. There's no way he'll ever have the hots for her.

It's just not normal. But then again, waking up and seeing yourself in your opposite sex best friend wasn't normal either.

She sighed and closed the door behind her, letting herself drop on the brown sofa and then removing his shoes. That night she fell asleep there, wishing and praying that by next morning she'll be in he body.

.

She woke up and found herself where she was last night. She groaned loudly, irritated that it wasn't a dream. She was still in Benson's body and he was still in hers. He yawned and got a disgust face shutting his mouth.

Other than having bath breath, he smelled like sweat. _Ew_, she thought as she stood up and walked to Freddie's bathroom, scanning through his mirror cabinet. Deodorant, medicine, anti-germ spray, anti-cloud tan lotion, what in the world?

She found his toothbrush and picked it up turning the sink on and getting some toothpaste and putting some on, brushing his, well her, teeth. Looking dull at the mirror. He honestly didn't like the way he smelled, so when he was done brushing Benson's teeth she went to look for clothes.

Getting another pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, and well a pair of boxers. She was going to take a shower.

Might be a hard task, but she was not going to stay that way. She took a deep breath letting it out right away and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. And he turned on the shower, removing the Penny shirt she was wearing.

And she knew she wasn't supposed to, but she looked at the reflection where Freddie appeared. She raised an eyebrow, and for a second there she admired his body. _Good looking Benson_, she smirked and ran his hand down six packs. _Benson works out_, she chuckled and turned around.

Her eyes widen, and she automatically removed the jeans and socks, "Damn, he had butt." She said turned around and looked at the butt. His butt had muscle? And so did his legs. She laughed and started to pose on the mirror, playing a little with his image.

He didn't have to find out, what she did in the bathroom with his body. That sounded wrong, but still, she was checking his body. His good ass sexy abs body.

She stepping in the shower, still on the boxers, there's no way she was going to remove those until she put the new ones on. The warm water hit his sink, and she smiled. The water had a good vibration on his skin, and relaxing.

She tilted her head back and forth; staying in a still position for a couple of minutes. And then she started to shampoo the brown hair, soft and silky. Eyes closed as he rinsed it off; and when she ran the hands down, she shivered.

His body was something good about being in Freddie's body; she could stare at it and feel it. She didn't know how or when she was returning to her body, but the abs at the moment were a good thing.

She did washed her, well his, hair with conditioner and rinsed it off before she grabbed the blue sponge and squeezed body shampoo on it, and started to rub it all over, on top of the boxers too. She didn't care, as long as she touched the other; once more, he didn't have to know.

She washed it off and smiling at the relaxation, and soon enough turned off the shower, stepping out. Grabbing a towel from the hook and drying herself reaching for the pair of boxers. She wasn't going to be nasty and look at his nubs, so she closed her eyes and removed the boxer.

Quickly placing the boxers on and then getting her vision once more. And she smiled once more at the reflection, "You're so cute," she mumbled out, and after three seconds she stood up straight. "Cute?" She asked herself and chuckled.

She thought he had a good body, okay that's alright, but to the point where he was cute? His face was nothing compare to David. She didn't know why she was comparing him to David, but she had no one else at the moment.

So she stayed with that and looked at the reflection. For started brown hair, okay, boring! She saw it every day, but secretly she knew deep down she loved the hair. She sighed and shook his head, "Okay," she said, and thought, "Eyes."

Yeah, green eyes were prettier that brown ones. And she gazed at them, brown eyes. A smile sneaked into the lips, as she was starting to space out, brown eyes were alright. So David has green eyes, she prefers meatballs over lettuce.

She smiled at herself from the metaphor, "Okay," she looked at the six pack. She didn't know if David had a six pack, but he looked buff. Still, at the moment she was able to touch them and all. So that score also goes to Freddie on this one.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she grabbed the pair of jeans and walked out the bathroom with the plaid shirt over the shoulder. She stretched a bit, but it on and his shoes, and then walked over to Carly's house.

Opening the door, there she saw the blonde sitting on the kitchen table eating breakfast with Carly as Spencer was cooking more bacon. She smirked, _just in time_, she thought. "Hey, Shay, Puckett." She lipped and took a seat next to them.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly smiled as Benson placed more bacon on the middle plate. She pulled it to her and started to eat some as she stared at Sam who gave her a confused look as he had stopped eating.

"Y-you took a shower?" He asked, to make sure as Freddie still had the hair wet. She nodded and bit the bacon, "Yeah, I was hot and smelled like chizz, so yeah." She smirked and grabbed another bacon since she was done with the first one.

"You took a shower?" He reasked, unsure of what he heard. Freddie took a shower. Did Freddie see his... nubs? She swallowed hard when she nodded, "Yes Sam, I took a shower."

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked as he took a seat with them, and Sam smiled nervously and shook her head, "N-nothing."

He looked at Freddie with the same nervous smile as she just smirked at the blonde and bit another bacon. "Easy on the bacon," Spencer said snatching the plate, "If you want some, then go make some."

She took the suggestion and stood up turning the stove on and placed many pieces of bacon, watching as they sizzled. She thought it was funny how Sam was reacting; he was freaking out. She was going to tell him that he didn't actually removed all the clothes, but she's having a little fun at the moment.

When she took a seat, Sam wasn't saying anything at the moment. Still shocked, wondering why. He took a shower her way, why couldn't she do the same? He felt uncomfortable now, and he didn't even want to look at her, him, and whatever. He didn't care at the moment.

She had watched him naked, and he thought she had watched his nubs. She did see his body naked, but not all the way. She would never do that... wait... no, she'll never do that.

They all stood up walking to the sofa and Sam just sat at the counter, watching Freddie. He shrugged, '_Sam saw my nubs_,' he whined to himself feeling uncomfortable. She knew it was a little to much torture, so she stood up and took a seat next to him.

"What's the matter?" She smirked and he shrugged once again. He didn't want to look at her, even if he was going to see himself, he felt weird. "You."

"What about me?"

"You took a shower and.. and... and-"

"Wait? You think I saw your nubs?"

He looked at her, who was him, and nodded, "Well, yeah."

"Ew, dude."

"Wait-"

Freddie laughed and shook her head, "Why would I want to see your nubs? That's nasty?"

"But you took a shower."

"I still had the boxers on, no way was I going to take a shower naked."

That calmed him down a little and she chuckled when she saw him sighed in relief, and she sighed herself. Now things could somewhat go back to normal.

.

They were all at the Groovy Smoothie, and honestly she didn't want to go after what had happened yesterday and the whole condom. Even though it really wasn't her that people would point and talk about, it kind of made her want to shadow herself.

Carly was with Sam ordering the smoothies, and she was in her phone, trying to keep herself for the minutes that both females were not with her at the table. And just as she was checking some of her texts, a shadow approached over her.

She rolled her eyes up, thinking it was Sam, but to her surprise, it was redhead she and the nub have for second period, World History. She raised a brown eyebrow and looked at her, who was just smiling, with her straight hair tied up with a ribbon.

"Uh..." She started, trying her best on showing the irritation she had, but the redhead apparently didn't hear, "Can... I help you?"

"Freddie, right?"

"Yeah."

And then she took a seat next to her, and scooted herself to her, still with her creepy toothy smile, she thought she it was creepy. And she remembered she was in Freddie's body, "Hi."

"Is that-"

"So there's this new movie that just came out," she totally interrupted her still smiling, that only made the brunette want to punch her, "and I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me?"

She stared, surprised, that someone was actually asking Benson out. And she had to admit, wasn't a creeper, well not that much of a creeper. She was pretty was all she could assure him. "Uh..."

"It'll be fun." She tried to convince, even thought she was convinced the wrong mind, because there was no way she was ever going on a date with her. Other than being a girl herself under all the muscle and hairy legs and abs, she was just beyond annoying.

Well, she thought she was annoying.

"What's your name again?"

"Vanessa." She smiled, and now she looked pretty normal, not showing her gum and whatever. She took a deep breath, and wondered how that nub would settle the situation. "You see, Vanessa,"

"Freddie," she interrupted once more, "don't say not to me, at least give me a chance. I bet you'll have fun." She would've lost that bet in a heartbeat.

She scratched the soft brown hair, and then scratched her forehead, "Dude, honestly I don't want to go on a date with-"

"Date?"

Shoot.

Sam was now standing behind her, holding both smoothies as he took a seat next the Freddie placing it in front of her, and smiled at Vanessa who smiled back. She and Sam had never really made any sort of contact, at least that he knows himself.

"Yeah, I was asking Freddie if he wanted to go out sometime." She smiled, innocently and they turned at Carly who squealed as she took a seat. "Sorry," she mumbled and looked down taking a sip of her drink.

"And I was just telling Vanessa that-"

"He'll love to." Sam smiled widely and looked at Freddie, "Right?"

"Uh, actully-"

"He's excited." The blonde continued, only causing Vanessa's excitement to rise, and Freddie sighed as she rolled those brown eyes, "What?" She asked and looked at Sam.

In seconds, Sam pulled Freddie with whispers, "I went on a date with David, and you owe me."

"Yeah but-"

"Sam," he said removing the blonde bangs from his face, "just one date, by the following we'll probably be in each other's body."

"But why her?"

"She's hot."

"Wha-"

"C'mon, Sam."

"Bu-"

"Sam."

"Nub."

"I got you a second date." He pointed out, and she knew he was right. But why Vanessa, who already looked annoying and spoiled? Yeah, she definitely looked spoiled.

"Freddie," she said running her finger through brown silk hair, looking into blue eyes, "No," she pledged.

"Who else is going to ask me out at the moment?"

"Touché'."

He raised blonde eyebrows at her, and she nodded unhappily.

Carly cleared her throat, "Whacha' talking about." She lightly sucked her lower lip and watched both teens who smiled at her and then at Vanessa, "So?" The redhead asked, getting a bit confused at the moment.

"I would..." she sighed deeply and looked the blonde, and rolled the brown eyes as she looked at the redhead, "like to go on a date with you." She choked and angrily took the smoothie in his hand.

And then there was two squeals from Carly and Vanessa, and the ginger girl stood up, reached into her purse and pulled out a pen, reached for Freddie's hand, and wrote her number, "Make sure to call me." She left, leaving a jumpy Sam and irritated Freddie.

"We could triple date!" Carly blurted out and Freddie smirked, "Awesome idea Carls." The more people, the merrier. She didn't want to be alone with that Vanessa girl, who scared her, just a little.

"Wha-bu-"

"Yeah," Carly sipped her drink and smiled with her cheekbones popping out and smiling at both. The blonde nervously cheered and Freddie nodded, feeling better.

.

It was about to be seven, and Ms. Benson was already calling for her son. And her son was irritated, as Sam sat in Shay's sofa. They've been watching Girly Cow for the past hour, and was about to end. As Carly was in the kitchen getting an apple Freddie went to the blonde.

"You need to go home." She said as she looked at her text messages, "My mom's drunk again, she was just dropped off by a friend."

He groaned unsure if he should leave, but either way was dragged out of the apartment by the brunette. "Where are you going?" Carly asked as she walked to them, and they stared, "My mom's drunk," Sam sighed.

Carly nodded, knowing the common situation, "Oh, well Spencer can give you a ride."

The blonde nodded, and smiled as Carly smiled back, "I'll get your bags and everything." And with that she rushed upstairs.

"My bags?" Sam asked as Freddie just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but put her in the bathtub in cold water while she drinks black coffee."

"What? I'm not going to bath her."

"You have to."

"But-"

"Damn it, she's going to get all crazy, just get her in the damn bathtub!"

He backed up and rolled his blue eyes as he shook his head, "Fine."

A minute later Carly rushed with all the mall's shopping bags, and smiled, "Spencer!" She reached her best friends, and handed her half, "I'll help you carry them out."

Sam really didn't want to take any, nor original Puckett or her body, it was something Sam was never going to wear, or that she and he knows so far. "Uh," Spencer walked out of his bedroom and looked at all the three teens, "What up?"

"Sam need's a ride home, her mom's there." She said, and he nodded getting the hint. So they all decided to leave before anything they didn't want to happened, while the blonde dragged the unwanted shopped bags while Carly complained telling her to carry them correctly.

Freddie had stayed, well, in the apartment with Crazy, thinking of a way to escape from her. She was in the fire escape, and would soon run to the door as soon as she saw her son race himself to it.

Sam stepped out of Socko's car, the one Spencer had borrowed for a week or something, as she once more carried the extra half bags Carly had handed to him as she walked inside Sam's house, which wasn't his.

He closed the door lightly behind him and dropping his bags on the entrance, "Sam?" He heard recognizing the tired voice. He sighed, "Here goes nothing," he said under a breath, and when he entered, there was Pam, Sam's mom on the sofa laying down waiting for her daughter.

"M-mom?" He asked as he got closer, taking a seat next to her, gently taking half empty beer bottle from her palm, "A-are you-"

"Give it back!" Pam shrieked snatching the beer bottle of Sam's hand, "W-what did I t-tell you about s-snatching my beer?" She hiccupped, with a shaky voice as she was about to cry, and a second later stood up and dropped the bottle, "I love you," she sniffed and pulled him into a tight brace. Too tight.

"U-Uh..."

"Don't leave like your father! And Melanie!"

Melanie?

"Mom?"

She was now crying? She's emotional when she's drunk, apparently. "You're my soul baby girl."

"Yes mom, I love you too."

At that instant she pushed Sam, and looked at the blue eyes, "You do?" Surprised that her daughter says I love you?

"Uh, yeah." He said and then helped her up, "Why don't I help you in the shower, and go make you a great cup of coffee?" He asked as she smiled at him and nodded.

Loosing balance and regaining it back as Sam would watch her with fearful eyes. He followed her into the bathroom, turning the water on, and smiling at Pam, "I'll be down stairs." He informed, "Thanks Sammy."

He nodded, and then walked out closing the door behind him, taking a long deep breath and letting it out. And with that, he did head down stairs going to prepare the coffee Puckett had asked him to do.

**So here was my chapter, please read and review! I honestly love hearing what you have to say! [sorry if any mistakes!] **


	10. Monday Morning

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating, but things happen and you know those situations. But important thing: here's chapter ten! yay! Balloon party! :D (I'm a little giggly at the moment because I'm learning Japanese, and i have a workbook where im supposed to translate certin sentenses. and when i turned to my page the first thing I read was: 'Let's go over to **_**Sam's **_**house.' and 'How about **_**ham **_**and chicken**_**wrap**_** for dinner?' i thought it was funny(: they were following sentences too!XD ) **

**I really hope you have fun reading this chapter! and thanks for reviewing, don't stop!:D i love hearing what you guys think(: please have fun! **

"Uff!"

Sam heard the thump from his head banging on the hard floor as he dragged the bed sheets down with him. He sighed and left his cheek lay on the floor with blonde hair all over his face, and lazy blue eyes. He stood up after a minute when Pam slammed the door open.

"Sam! Time for school."

"Ugh." He didn't want to go school, he had forgotten there was school for a second and enjoyed the stiff floor. He saw Pam's heels right in front of his blue eyes as he forced them open, "Look at this mess! Sam, you're going to be late!"

He was now being dragged by the feet to the doorway, "Naaaaooo!" he whined, and flipped as she looked up to see Sam's mom with and he felt horrified seeing an unexplainable expression.

"Sam!"

"Aaaah!" He screamed and tried to claw himself on the floor's carpet, '_what the hell_?' eyes widen, '_I like her better when she's drunk_!' He tough and was now on the hall way being dragged into the bathroom.

"Take a shower!" Pam huffed as she stood looking down at her daughter who was also huffing looking up terrified, '_Now I know where Sam gets her strength_,' he thought.

"Why? I took a sho-"

"We're not going to have water for the next three days."

"Ew," he said under his breath, '_Maybe that's why Sam takes baths at Carly's_.' "Why not?" He asked, and then the door was slammed and he stood up looking at the old cracked door and sigh, "Once more," he said to himself as he saw the mirror's reflection, "I'm going to see half _naked _Sam."

The door was once more open and was shot some panties and a bra, "Hurry! You don't have enough time!"

"Great, more bras!" He placed them on the sink, "If Sam's taken a bath without me, then so can I." He told himself and turned the shower on, and started to remove the clothing off until he was in a bra and panties.

He did what Puckett had done when she took a shower in Freddie's body, getting out and changed (without looking) into the clean panties and bra looking around finding no clothes. Pam had brought him under clothes and nothing to cover herself with.

"M-mom!"

"Ya?"

"My clothes?"

"I don't know."

He sighed, and then grabbed a towel going out into Sam's room, going through wardrobe and a closet where he couldn't find anything... clean. "What the hell Sam?" He asked himself when he threw everything around, "She has no clean clothes!"

He was throwing everything around, and found some boxer shorts, thank tops, and all her jeans smelled like overcooked ham and fried chicken.

And in that moment Pam walked in, slamming, yet, another door in the house. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's all this expensive clothes and shoes?"

He looked at Pam and then he squinted his blue eyes at her and thought for a second, as her mom rolled her eyes and sighed.

The bags that Carly had given him was filled with clean and new clothes. Maybe... he walked to Pam she just looked at her daughter, "Did you steal these?"

"What? No!"

Steal? He would never steal... but maybe Sam would. Yeah, she would. He quickly started to unpack the clothes and shoes all over the bed, and sighed as Sam's mom gasped running to the bed. "Where the hell did you get all this?"

Sam looked at her, and narrowed his eyes at how much admiring she was giving the items, "S-Spencer?" He said, not sure if he should have answered. After all, it was, Spencer is Carly's older brother, and a dude, buying items for a girl. Then again, it was Carly who was buying them, in a twist way he can't really explain.

But Pam really didn't give much importance and she smiled as she grabbed one of the prade shoes Carly had shoved him on, and he shrugged. How could shoes make a chick go completely dozed off and admire the item? That's why they go broke vastly.

"I'm taking these!" She stated, not even asking. Not that he cared, but whatever. She took a seat on the bed and Pam looked at her daughter, as she removed her other sandals, "What size are you?"

"Uh... seven?"

"Shit. I'm eight, I'll squeeze!" She said and then grabbed the heel and stuffed her foot, her face easily turning red from the pressure and stress it was building in just three seconds. "A-are you okay?" He asked, getting closer as Pam shot her eyes open and scream causing him to jump back.

"Push it in!" Pam stretched her leg and laid back resting on her elbows as the heel was hanging from her toes, "Hurry! I don't want to get another cramp!"

He really didn't want to push the heel, but when she screamed once more, he quickly pushed the black heel with shut eyes as Sam's mom would scream in a bit of pain from the shoe. "I-I don't think it fit!" Sam pointed out still pushing.

"Just force it in!"

"I am!" He cried and shook his head with a sigh after a second when he gave up and stepped up causing Pam's foot to fall and hit Sam on her thigh with the heel and send her to the floor with closed eyes and a small whine.

Pam just stood up and sighed and shook her foot causing the entire shoe to fall off, "How can you have a smaller foot?" Maybe because she's younger, and whatever? He was still kneeled on the floor, bare on her under clothes, "Ow!" He complained and almost cried.

Sam honestly had really sensitive skin, for it to hurt that badly; and it seemed that the pain was raising into her gut as she crawled on the floor. He touched her stomach and slowly stood up as Pam looked through some bags and pulled out many other shoes forcing those in.

"What's the matter?" She asked when Sam took a seat on her bed and shook her head, "Cramps?" He thought out loud and shook it off as he looked down. He sighed, he still needed to get dressed, but he honestly didn't like being the way he was.

What was he thinking? He needed to stop thinking about Sam that way, so he shook his head with jumping wet curls. "Well get dressed," Pam sighed as she looked at all the unpacked shoes and walked to the door, "No shoes?" Sam asked looking at her.

Her mom just stuck her tongue at her and mocked a face, "Whatever!" She said, with something under her breath that sounded pretty much like 'Need to get on a diet.' He chuckled lightly, and thought that relationship Sam had with her mother was pretty funny and sweet.

But when he suddenly remembered last night, he thought about their relationship. Did Sam tell her she loved her, because she seemed a bit surprised when he replied. Of course, he was acting the part, but he didn't know she didn't say it.

He knew that she did love her mom tough, no matter what she would say to him and Carly. Did Pam even remember what he said, pretending to be Sam... So basically what Sam said.

He shook his head, getting the thought out, and stood up going to the bags and checking them. There had to be some clothes, clean clothes, or at least didn't smell like sweat or something dead. And when he suddenly touched the soft fabric he had felt Saturday, he sighed.

Looking down at it, he picked it up, "Taking a dress to school's... not that bad." He tried to convince himself, even though it wasn't working. At all, because it was too short either way. And he was going to get kicked out, and then he smirked.

He'll have to leave school and that's something good. Being in Sam's body and school wasn't something comfortable, but total opposite. So vastly slipped it on, and shook his hair as he would swing her shoulders and then smiled.

Feeling the fuzz from the carpet, he looked down and crumbled her small white toes, and then at the bed, "I'm not wearing heels," he assured himself after remembering his feet, well Sam's feet, but he felt the pain they suffered.

So he went to Sam's closet and pulled out the slip on he was wearing when in Carly's house and the sock, and put them in. It didn't actually look _that _bad.

She sighed and then reached for Sam's backpack that was next to her dresser and walked out with it over his shoulders. "Mom," he still felt awkward saying it, be he tried not to sound like it, "C'mon." He said and walked into the living room and walked to the door, standing there waiting for Pam come out.

"Mom?"

"I'm going!"

He shrugged, and sighed as he saw his mom walk toward him, and then raise eyebrows, "You're wearing that?" She asked as she reached the door know and walked out with her giant purse over her shoulders and keys on her palm.

"Well, you haven't washed." Sam said, not looking at her until they reached the car.

"I've... never washed you're clothes before, well since you were ten." Pam said, but of course he didn't know that, at all. Sam washing her own clothes? It seemed a bit impossible, that she did was her own clothes. She mostly even did her own sandwich.

"Oh.. Right." He said nervously as the door unlocked and he entered taking a seat. Of course feeling weird, being in the front seat. He'd been in Sam's car before, but of course not in the front seat. Pam started the car, the country station on, and he looked down at the radio since it had scared him a little.

'_Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling on my little heart strings_,'

He listened the lyrics lightly, and he slowly smirked remembering Sam singing the song. Of course she didn't know, she had her pear pod with both ear phones plopped on and she beamed the song while making a sandwich, extra ham of course.

He had been walking down the stairs when both in Carly's apartment and he had heard her unceasingly. He actually stayed there until the song finished, and when she walked to the stairs he almost fell as he wanted to race himself upstairs. She laughed at him while pointing, and ignored him afterwards jumping toward the iCarly studio.

Looking out the window, he sighed, and then he was wondering how he had gotten on the whole situation. Switching bodies wasn't in his plan, agenda, of life. He didn't want to be in Sam's body, she's pretty, but he misses his abs that he'd been working on the past few months.

He misses being able to wake up in his bed in Galaxy Wars pajamas pants. In boxers in general; but not even in panties and bra can he sleep being in Sam's body. Other than feel weird and being totally wrong, she'll beat him up until she squeezes his last drop of blood.

They finally reached the school, and he opened the door and stepped his leg out, "Bye mom," he said and then got out the car when Sam's mom said, "Have fun kiddo'."

And he sighed with a shrug when he heard a whistle toward her, and a raised eyebrow with a smirk when he turned, even though he knew it was a bad idea to do it. He rolled his blue eyes and walked toward the building and when he opened the door, "Let me hold that for you, baby cheeks," she looked up when a taller dude was holding the door.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, and vastly passed him with and mumbled thanks. He went all the way to Sam's locker and saw Carly looking for items inside her locker, "Looking good, Puckett." She turned and saw that Daniel guy from second period.

Carly turned when someone had called Sam, and her eyes almost popped. Of course, she was in her mini dress that she had worn to the date. "S-Sam?" Carly asked with narrowed eyes and definitely a confused look, "Why are you-"

"Wearing the date's dress?"

"Uh-Yeah." She said, still same expression looking at her from head to toe. The blonde sighed, "I didn't have any clean clothes."

"And the dress is clean? Did you wash it?"

"Compared to my other clothes, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes and let a deep breath out leaning on the lockers, and then once more, "Hey, Blondie-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shrieked and then covered his mouth looking at the guy who was now taking steps away, and then ran as fast as he could. "Chizz, I'm turning into Sam," he mumbled and looked down as he shook his head with palms against his forehead.

Being inside her body was already complicated enough, and now being like her... _too much_, he thought.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked and Sam looked up and nodded, "Yeah, just forgot some homework."

"You never do homework," Shay pointed out and Sam nodded, "True-but I need it this time or I might flunk." He smiled and sighed and then jumped with a shriek as a voice attacked him.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

It was, yeah, Freddie, except with Sam's soul inside. If it even make any sense. The brunet looked at him, confused/mad face? And then two more guys walked and whistled once more; what was up with the whole whistling at her.

They did know that they weren't ever going to get a date with Sam Puckett right? Even if she was in her body, she just wouldn't want to. He tried pulling the dress down taking blonde hair off his-her-face and looked at Benson who had a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't wash clothes."

"So you had to wear an underwear-showing-dress?" She rolled her brown eyes and sighed, "You need to change," she said. Carly's eyes widen, and looked over at her locker putting more gloss on her lips with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Change."

He looked around, and then behind to Carly who looked away, and then stepped closer to Freddie, "You're clothes' dirty, you didn't wash." He whispered loudly, and looked back to see if Carly had heard them.

She sighed once more, "Tsk," she said and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, whatever. But I warned you."

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, and he just looked on how he smirked, he did thought he looked a bit silly. She went on, "Look, I don't mean to brag, but mama's got a sexy fox body and guys-"

"Are going to whistle at me?" He raised blonde eyebrows and shook his head with rolled eyes. "Really?" She asked, as if surprised. Why wouldn't she? She had low self esteem, and he knew that, so he wasn't surprised that she was surprised.

"Yeah." He said with the dull expression, and Freddie just straighten himself and sighed and then scratched her forehead, and then placed her fingers over her lips and sighed once more, "Whatever"

They both turned and looked at Shay, who stopped staring at them and pretended to look for something in her locker. They rolled their eyes and she just smiled, "Ready to go to class?" She asked, and both Freddie and Benson shook their heads, "No."

"Well, either way we're going."

"Yay," Freddie said sarcastically as Sam shrugged her shoulder fixing the backpack. He felt a little naked on the shoulders, he regrets wearing it. He would've preferred coming to school in a dirty shorts and jeans, and then it hit him.

Why didn't he come in yesterday's jeans and shirt? She was pissed now, annoyed, and felt like a total nub. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he is a nub. Carly chuckled and they followed to their first class, thank god they have they all three have it together.

And then, when he entered inside the classroom about a minute before the bell, the attacking of flirting sound came at him like bullets. "Hey Puckett, nice legs!"

Freddie looked at Sam, who rolled his blue eyes and walked straight to his desk, the one's he's used to sitting. Puckett? Someone who wasn't him was actually calling Sam Puckett. He didn't know why, but it was somewhat upsetting him.

He thought that was their thing, 'hey Benson,' and 'Sup Puckett?'. It sounds silly, but whatever. He tried to shake it of his mind and sighed. Soon enough Freddie took a seat next to Sam and she looked at her-him-while he placed the check board backpack on the desk.

"I told you," Freddie smirked, but he knew that underneath her sly smile she was surprised as well. She was hot; he knew that, all the boys from Ridgeway High School knew that; surprisingly she didn't.

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah." She raised her hand and shook it up and down, "I knew that already."

"Hey, Samantha," both Freddie and Sam looked up as the guy who had commented on her legs was now in between both desk with his trying-to-seduce-smirk was placed on his lips, "That dress look _really _good on you."

He really didn't like the way he said 'really', adding a sound effect on it. "Uh..." He looked at Freddie who had raised eyebrows and then at Carly who was trying her best not to giggle and then shook her head and lipped, 'David.'

Perfect, "I.. Um... have a boyfriend." He raised his head trying not show fear that any minute he was going to try and eat him with his tongue like David himself had tried.

"Oh, really, does he come to this school."

"No, yes, I mean no."

He raised a blonde eyebrow and then flipped his dirty blonde hair, "I don't believe you. Look, I know that you're not into my type..." Jocks? Nope, he knew Sam doesn't like them. She likes... he doesn't know, but it's definitely not jocks. "But if you give me a chance-"

"Dude I have a boyfriend."

"Do you really? I mean, you could fake a name and-"

"Dude, back off."

Sam looked at Freddie who was the one who had just spoken, and the jock followed turning back to see the brunette. "Excuse me?"

She sighed and rolled her brown eyes, "Back." She lipped, "Off."

"You," he snickered, "are telling me what to do?"

"Yeah," she said in annoyance and the jock could hear the irritation on her voice, ticking him off.

He then laughed, "No one tells Josh what to do!"

"Who's Josh?"

"Me!" He said pointing at himself and she sighed, "Okay, now you can walk away and no one gets hurt."

"H-hurt?"

Freddie stood up from the desk and was she glad that they were the same height, and she most definitely could take him. With her skills and his strength, especially since he'd been going to the gym his bones aren't weak so it'll actually be easier to beat him up.

So if he wants a fight, he'll get one. The only reason why she stood up for Sam was because she could tell how uncomfortable he was, she could see it. She tried not to laugh at the beginning, but then she just felt a little bad. It wasn't his fault she didn't wash clothes.

"Yeah, you know? Punches and all that chizz?"

"You think you can take me down?"

"No," Josh smirked, but as soon as Freddie spoke and crossed his arms, "I know," the sly smile on Josh's face dropped. Soon enough being 'Ooooooooh' by the whole classroom.

And Sam was beginning to freak out; not once had he ever gotten on a fight and never tough he was. Even though if the fight did happen, it wouldn't be him fighting but Sam in his body. Not that he's worried; I mean it is Sam after all, but still.

"Really?"

Freddie nodded and rolled his eyes, "Do you want to fight or not?"

"Now?"

"What? You aren't prepared?"

"Well, It's better when we have a bigger audience," excuses, excuses was all Freddie was thinking, "so this Saturday?"

She didn't think she was going to be for that long in the nub's body, and neither did the nub himself, so that's why he totally flipped when she nodded and smirked, "Okay, just don't pull a muscle on the gym." More roared of 'Oooh' and 'Burned!' and 'Chizz, you got told!' traveled on the classroom.

And with that the bell rang and Josh looked down at Sam who was trying to shrink himself, "You just wait, I'm going to win you over this nub!" He said pointed at the blonde and pissed off walked to the back of the room with his group of friend who patted his back and encouraged him telling him that he was going to win the fight.

"W-what? Win?"

The teacher walked in closing the door, "Alright students," walked to the board and sighed, "Take a seat and wake your brains up."

The blonde looked at Freddie who was at the moment laughing in a whisper as students were talking about the argument. Most likely texting everyone about the Freddie Vs. Josh fight. She knew it was going to be fun, definitely.

Sam sighed and shook his head looking forward at the teacher who was trying to hush the classroom.

**So here's my chapter! What you think? I accept suggestions for the following chapters and I will try to update sooner(: I really am trying to be funny, so please let me know if you guys know any jokes:D please don't forget to review, I swear, you guys make my day. thanks! 3**


	11. Complicated

**Omg! Last night my brother had me work out for like 2 hours and my legs are sore now!D: you know how horrible that feels? Like when you forget you're gym shorts and have to do crunches or run up and down the bleachers:D i had to do that in middle school! -sigh- **

**:D so here's my eleventh chapter! Never thought i'll go that far!(: excitement! lawl! please have fun, and tell me what you think by reviewing! (: thanks guys! **

Throughout the whole class, the whole class could feel the tension was keeping alive and fresh as Josh would send dry glares to Freddie, who honestly wasn't even paying attention. She just stared blankly to the board, wondering when the class was going to end so she could run to her locker and grasp her fat cake and stuff it down her throat.

She had one before class, but now that it was halfway done, her (his) stomach was asking for more. She sighed and laid her head on the cold desk as she locked eyes with Sam who was giving her a dead glare.

She poked an eyebrow up firmly and raised her head looking at him, and nodded up once to ask what's up with her looks and he just shook his head with narrowed blue eyes, "Ugh, what?" She asked in a loud whisper and Sam sighed.

"You know what?"

She rolled the brown eyes and shook his head thinking it was stupid he was actually still thinking about the stupid word-battled that had occurred almost half hour ago; she just wanted some fun. Ever since she got stuck in his body she'd been board.

She can't hang with her detention friends because of course, she's in Freddie's body, and being with Carly or Spencer is just too awkward for her. Besides she'll pay more attention to Sam, thinking that well, it was Sam.

So she would lie in Benson's bed most of the time eating nothing but junk food and watching TV. She even went through his stuff, but found nothing interesting or something that she could use to black mail him.

Placing her-his-head on the desk's surface, she would flap his eyelashes lightly as the teacher's voice started to fade. He was flickering trying not to fall asleep, but the classroom (teacher in general) was too boring and then she faded into black her mind closing in.

.

"Wake up!" She heard the scream right in her ears causing her to shriek with wide eyes as she almost fell but vastly grasped on the corner of the desk.

Now, wide awake, he looked around and of course saw her two best friends; the nub inside her body and of course sappy Carls, which she happened to comment, "Freddie, you fell asleep? First time seeing you doing it. Did you sleep well last night?"

She looked up at her with dull eyes and having an urge to just yawn in her face, but decided to keep it in causing her eyes to water, "Yeah," she said and stood up as other students around them were leaving as other came in.

She shrugged his shoulders grabbed the blue back pack slipping it on and walking out with both female as they made their way to second, well both Sam and Freddie. Carly had another class.

And just as she stepped out, she felt a brutal impact causing her to turn in less than a second, right away meeting green-hazel eyes, who had a curved smirk and ready to walk away. Did Josh seriously think that he could bully the bully?

She snickered and stopped right on his heels, causing him to startle as his chest met a bold buffed arms, "Did you just push me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, and Freddie clenched his teeth and stepped forward to him, harshly poking his index finger on his shoulder, "Did you just push me, damn it?" She just wanted to burst out laughing, only because Josh was stuttering and they were now gathering a crowd around them.

He managed to throw Sam a glance who had a stiffed face and would wrinkle his nose and shook his head indicating him not to fight, but she just smirked and looked back at the dirty blonde who pushed his chest up trying to bump him.

She honestly always wanted to do that, so went along with it. Soon enough Freddie was being pulled back by Carly, as she was trying to convince him not to fight and that this and that, but she wasn't honestly going to fight him.

She wanted to just grab her fat cake and go to class and fall asleep some more. "This Saturday!"

"Are you that board?" Freddie asked, as Josh narrowed his eyes at him, with a whispered, 'what'. "Saturday, you've got nothing to do that day that you try to fill an empty agenda with foolish shit?" She asked in mocking tone as the crowded laughed trying to cover it when he turned to look at them.

"Don't tell me you want to postpone it?"

"I do," Freddie nodded.

The dirty blonde smirked, "Scared?" Causing Benson to chuckle lightly, "Psh, who would be scared of you?"

"That's it," And with that he went toward her grasping the collar of the red and blue plaid shirt she was wearing, harshly pushed on the locker. Cheers being heard with 'whoos' and laughter's filling the hallways of many students.

Freddie stared into his pierced eyes kicking him on his ribs as causing him to bent and loosen his grip, and she smirked seeing an opening and pushing him with a brutal punch as he landed on the floor making Freddie's smirk grow, "Next time think twice," she advice prodding her index finger on her side of the head, "before making a fool of yourself."

Narrowed eyes with piercing eyes as he had a tight jaw, with the new gossip, "Josh got beat up by a nerd!" Someone in the back of the crowd laughed causing snickers from all over to shoot at the blonde on the floor.

He quickly stood up and pushed Freddie once, but she didn't even move out of place, "This Saturday." He said in his husky voice and then left as his crowd followed picking his backup.

And as soon as he was out of sight everyone gathered him and patted his back that chuckled and sighed, "I know, I know," she said and walked through the crowd right away.

Meeting blue eyes and a raised eyebrow with a sly smile as he sighed with a smile and rolled his eyes walking next to Carly, "I didn't know you could fight," she said and looked at him with a face she couldn't read. Surprised and (or) confused she didn't care.

"Yeah, me either." Sam said under his breath as they continued to walk while people would cheer on Freddie who would smirk and as soon as she would want to make a move on cute guys who would approached her, she remembered she had testicles.

She'll shrug and sighed continuing to walk. When they reached their lockers, she attacked her clocker swirling her combination; succeeding the next three seconds she took two fat cakes and bit them two times already eating the first one.

Going for the second one, she stopped and looked at Carly who was had a concern look as Sam who just dragged his palm down his face. She didn't care at the moment tough and ate it as Carly chuckled and opened her locker.

Just at that moment, Freddie turned to the blonde, "Well," she smirked as Sam stared at her, "What?"

"Say thank you." He said causing Sam to startle, a bit shocked at his request. Thank her? For what?

"W-what? Thank you?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh,"

"Why would I do that?"

Mostly because she just got him the level of popularity, but Carly of course took it the other way around, total different route they were going, "Because," she started with her high pitched voice, "Freddie defended you from that jerk who checked you legs," she looked down, "is a good thing you shaved." She smiled.

Was she really thinking about that at the moment? Shaved legs?

"Yeah, but-"

"Thank Freddie," Carly said, mostly ordering and the blonde looked at Freddie, who was smirking enjoying the moment, and he sighed, "Thank you," he said rolling his eyes making them land on Carly who smiled.

"That was really brave of you Freddie," Carly smiled and looked at her, "well; I've got to get to class." She said and grasped a textbook from her locker and slammed the mini door power walking away leaving Puckett and Benson alone by their lockers.

Sam sighed and then looked at Benson, and smiled, "Thanks Sam." He smiled and she chuckled, "Welcome, Frednub."

And with that they walked to second class; World History.

Entering, and Freddie being attacked with girls, causing her to push them away terrified, but none seem to noticed as they giggled, "I can't believe you took Josh down." Other fan girls, apparently, came closer and smiled trying to take the seats that were closets to him.

Of course Sam made sure to take the one on his right, like he's used to. But the girls still managed to surround her (thinking it was him) leaving him out of the damn bubble. Maybe he could do something, like Freddie did, since he's (literally) a girl at the moment.

He looked at Freddie who nodded and didn't say anything at the chicks, and that's when he sighed loudly, too loudly causing their attention turn to them when Freddie was the first to look at him.

"Can you guys move? You're blocking my view from the nub," he snapped and Freddie smiled looking at him, and the blonde looked at them, "Seriously."

'Rude,' he managed to heard one of them point out causing him to think like Sam, 'what would she do?' "Rude? How about you giving me you're back when I was talking to Benson? That's not rude? I think it is!" He barked as the girls made a face at him, and rolled their eyes.

"Can't believe you hang with that," another said and they 'suddenly' felt out of mood and said they'll talk to him later. He nodded with narrowed eyes and sighing from relief once they were out of view into the back of the room.

"Thanks, Fredally." She smiled and he nodded, "Welcome."

"You know, I'm not really liking school." Freddie was the first to point out with Sam following her, "Yup."

"And-"

"Hi Freddie!" She closed her eyes and sighed, recognizing that voice from the Groovy Smoothie, "So I heard you got in a fight with Josh that was pretty cool."

She sighed and looked at Sam who smiled widely, telling her to go on with her eyes, so she did, "Yeah, it was nothi-"

"So you didn't text me and I was wondering why."

"Oh, right. It's cause I wa-"

"Let's sit together." She smiled and then grabbed the tip of his shirt, "Come to the back with me and my friends." She looked back and the girls that had attacked him just a minute ago were all waving at him, smiling and giggling.

She wasn't going back there, no way. Not with the similar, craziness like Vanessa; so she shook her head, "I-I always sit with Sam, so-"

The redhead looked back and for the first time noticed her since the Groovy Smoothie, and smiled, "Oh, you're Sam, from yesterday right?"

He nodded, feeling a little awkward, and she then giggled, "Well, you don't mind if I steal him from you for this period, do you?"

She didn't even invite him, and Freddie sighed and rolled her eyes and then shook her head lightly. Stopping and smiling when Vanessa turned to look at her and then back at the blonde, "Do you?" She asked.

He did, he didn't want to be alone. He doesn't even like history, it's his least favorite. "Well-"

"Great, c'mon Freddie!" She exclaimed dragging him to the back meeting different eyes of all the damn squealing eyes causing him to look back, 'Forget you!' he mouth and shook his head with a wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes.

"No more drama, please." He prayed by himself and then looked once more at Freddie who was being sunken on a desk.

He sighed, feeling bad for her and stood up, taking a deep breath since he honestly didn't know how to handle girls, and walked to them. Faking the best smile he could pull off in her body, "H-hey," she gulped and inhaled, "I really need Freddie; I need to tell him something."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow and gently rested her elbow on the desk's surface and leaned her head on it, "Well, he's having fun here; right Freddie?" She exclaimed and turned to him (her) who raised both eyebrows. "Uh-"

"See?" The gingered female smiled and turned automatically at Sam who stood there crumbled her lips, even though normally Sam would've smacked the living chizz out of her and drag him by the shirt. She was being too nice at moment, knowing that he liked Vanessa, and he could see how much pain he was suffering.

She'd never liked being around many prissy girls who would only mention on topic: boys. If she did have that conversation, it'll be with Carly. He'd heard a couple when they'll try to whisper as he worked on his laptop in the iCarly studio, but somehow would talk a bit too loud and laugh hysterically.

At times he did want to hear, just in case it was him they were laughing at. But other than that, she hated anything that involved giggles and mascara, unless it was necessary, like David. He still hated that dude.

Freddie sighed, as she noticed how Sam wasn't really doing a good job fighting with them, and she stood up, "Dude_as_..." She narrowed her eyes and shook it off, "Imma' go with Sam," he said and struggled himself out and taking Sam who looked at them.

They made a (horrible) face at him having the urge to just bitch at him, but at that moment the bell rings causing everyone to calm down as they all take a seat where they were and 'try' to concentrate as Sam felt the damn glares from behind him.

'Now me?' he thought and almost let a groan escaped, but instead just let his head fall on the checker board backpack and hope that the school get's on fire so they'll have an excuse to leave. And then he remembered, he was in the dress he worn for the date.

Surprise no one hadn't kicked him out, maybe they really don't care.

He embraced himself and looked forward, and then being called by Freddie's whisper, "You cold?" she asked and he shook his head, "Little tired." He nodded and looked back up, as Sam started to feel board himself.

History wasn't his favorite subject, his lowest grade actually, but he of course had to deal with it.

And just at that moment, a small vibration attacked the backpack's front bag and she checked before the teacher would notice, 'I'm board', she read and smiled reading Sam's name.

'_Me too_.'

'_What did the 0 tell the 8_?'

'_What_?'

'_Nice belt_! XD'

'_:D nice_!'

'_(:_'

Other than being stared at throughout the class by several chicks in the back and the teacher's talking was a bit distracting, the class went pretty well. They texted giggling as some student would stare at them causing them to clear their throat and stare at the board; and after a second going back to texting.

When the bell rang, was he glad and rushed out with Freddie right behind him, as they reached their lockers. "I really want this day to end," Sam sighed and leaned on the lockers and closed his eyes feeling a small heading approach him.

Beardy third period and that's enough to drive him insane; Freddie included.

"What do you have next?" Freddie asked as she opened her locker and searched for more un-find-able food, causing her face to frown, "Geometry," he replied opening his eyes and looking at her, not knowing himself what was Sam's period.

"And yours?" He asked, just in case he needed a text book or something, and at that moment he took out a pair of black shorts and a Penny Tee and threw at him, "Gym." She slammed the locker, "You have Ms. Fernandez?"

Gym? She had gym next, where he had to change in front of chicks and all that? Why? It should be heaven having the privilege, but what if he did something he wasn't supposed to? Girls have many rules he was afraid to even take a step toward them.

"G-gym?" He stuttered and she sighed, "Yeah, make sure not to glare at boobs," she spit and then walked away with a disgust face then walked away leaving Sam inside his mindless thoughts.

Why is everything so complicated?

**so there you read it! im having a couple of ideas for the following chapter, but if you want to throw some at me, im totally in and accept suggestions(: i really hope you enjoyed it, and please review! [sorry if any mistakes] **


	12. Tom and Dads

**Here's my twelfth chapter(: i tried to hurry with his chapter because i haven't been updating (sorry about thatD:)! There's been things' coming up, and anyways, thank you all readers. You're reviews are awesome, and I've been going through such hard times at the moment that when I read them i smile because they help me feel waaaay better. Please continue reading, hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

So there Samantha Puckett-who was actually Fredward Benson inside her body-stood in front of the girl's locker room, not so sure that he wanted to go inside. Even if he is a dude (on the inside) and any other 'normal harmonic teenage boy would've taken advantage of the opportunity, he wasn't that type of guy.

He just didn't want to go, so he would be jumpy and look around as he would fix the dress with no reason to as many chick would pass him and enter the locker room, giving him a glance on why she wasn't going in and he'll look away and sighed.

'_You can do this Benson; they're chicks, and you should be able to-Ugh! I can't_!' He groaned and shook his head the blonde hair going all over, already desperate since the bell was about to ring. He was eventually going to go inside, so the sooner he gets in there, the sooner he'll change and run out to take a seat in the gym.

He inhaled and deep breath and when letting it out he shut his eyes, eyelids blocking his view as he stretched for the door wanting to push it. And when he felt the cool plane he pushed, going in slowly while other girl would just stare.

He made it in, just to bump into the tiled wall making his pale nose and cheek turn slightly red the following second, as he groaned and forced herself to open his eyes, once more revealing blue eyes. Touching it with his palm he looked over to his right, and just as he remembered he was supposed to have his eyes shut, he didn't see any bare woman.

He must've taken a while outside, but he was glad now. "W-what?" He asked, and narrowed his eyes at them and entered passing some lockers, and then, "Thank you!" He smiled and ran as fast as he could into the bathroom stull.

He could change there and it would be good, it'll be weird if he found someone staring. He sighed and leaned back to the door after locking it, and he looked forward to see a toilet, "Dead mother of gooses, I'm in the chick's bathroom," he whispered to himself feeling a little weird.

He shook it off, hearing the warning bell and then stepped himself off the dress and into the clothes Freddie gave him and stuffed into the bag on the way. And when he put the Penny Tee, he hadn't realized how bad he needed to go to the rest room until he felt a shiver grown around his thighs.

'_I am not going to the restroom, there's no way_,' he assured himself and started to put the black shorts, and just in that moment he could've sworn he was peeing himself, and widen his eyes crossing legs, but somehow it was like a water fall being blocked by pebbles. "Chizz,"

He almost lost balance and banged his head on the door, "Shit," he spread the legs and he wasn't peeing anymore. But still, he peed on himself and was supposed to exercise like that? He didn't think so. He was getting tired of it, really sick of everything. It's been three days and he's tired of it already. He was exhausted.

At that moment there was a knock, "Samantha?"

"Uh... Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Was he alright? He peed on his pants and just his head and felt like his brain was just rattling inside like a puzzled jagged inside a large box. He wasn't alright. "I'm fine."

He walked out, backpack over shoulder and dress stuffed inside, and she sighed seeing a light brown head with a confused expression as she held a clipboard-checking to see who was present, "Are you sure you're okay?" If he faked and injury, then maybe he could skip class.

"I-Uh, you know, my stomach really hurts to tell you the truth." He sighed, and honestly, he wasn't actually lying. It's not that he had a stomach ache, but it felt like... butterflies? Maybe, yeah. And like it was being twisted at the same time. Like a soft-kind of cramp.

"Oh," the light brunette smiled, "I see."

Sam just nodded, hoping he'll be able to sit down, and he could figure out how to clean himself. Even though he peed, it didn't spread all the way down to the legs, so he needs to check that out (not literally).

"Yeah," Sam sighed and touched his stomach looking at her.

"You're on your Tom?"

He narrowed blonde brows at her, "My wha-?"

"Tom," she giggled as Sam still looked confused and lost, "Time of month?"

He really did not know much about girl, and it was almost pathetic. But then again, having a mother like his was different from other moms and if she never really thought him anything about puberty-thinking it was too much for him.

The mistake that crazy woman makes, that when the school sent out papers about teaching it, she'll sign no and he'll be the only to step out.

Never the less, he was still a little off on what he meant, but was afraid to ask so he just nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you need a pad?" '_Pad_?' he sighed and once more narrowed her eyes at her, "Oh," the light brunette whispered, "you use tampons?"

'_Tam-wha-_?'

"Come 'ere, I have an extra one, since I just finished last week and well, you know, volleyball practice." She smiled as the blonde nodded and smiled as she followed, not knowing where he was being led.

And then they stood in front of a locker, and the brunette started to open her as Sam stood there waiting, looking as she took a small bag unzipping it, "Here," she smiling handling her two cotton sticks, "an extra just in case." She smiled and Sam just stared at them.

Mouth almost open, finding no words, and now he understood everything as he connected every dot about the conversation that had occurred seconds ago, "OH, I-" He started but the girl chuckled, "It's okay, " she smiled and stuffed them on the blonde's hand, "take 'em. Now, hurry, I bet coach's already out there."

His cheeks were already forming a reddish cherry and she nodded tightening her fist firmly, '_Shit, Sam's on her period_.'

And in no further thought he rushed to the stull she was in before and rushed for his pear phone, and once finding it he dialed as fast as he could already getting irritated by the first ring. "Ugh," he leaned on the door, exhaled a big relief sigh when she answered, "Why are you calling me?"

"Sam, I'm in YOUR TOM!" He whispered harshly and paced around the small rectangular shape and then he didn't hear her anymore, and he narrowed his eyes, "Hello? Sam?"

"Seriously?"

"Ye-"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I first I thought I was peeing on the shorts, and then a chick asked me and I don't know, she just knew."

"Meet me at the courtyard."

"Where are you?"

"... Courtyard?" She informed as he heard some muffle, which meant she was probably eating a fat cake.

"What? Why?"

"I didn't who you had-whatever just hurry!" And with that she hanged up leaving Sam to figure out a way to get out, since that brunette already knew he was there; at the moment he didn't care, and he opened the door and saw no one; most likely left to the gym, so he took the chance and went out the door.

Making a short run, he would look around afraid of any teacher, even if he was in Sam's body didn't mean that he would turn into an expert at skipping. When he did skip, it was with Sam of course, but she'll the one making the moves.

She'll just walk across the hallway out the building while he would twirl and look around, afraid of Mr. Howard or Ms. Briggs or whoever. Either way, he was scared.

Minutes later, he made it to reach where she was barely unwrapping a fat cake, stuffing it when Sam walked out and breathing hard as he stared at Freddie who raised an eyebrow, "What took you forever?"

He swallowed and shook his head pointing at her (him) and was inhaling, "Why weren't you in class?"

"You didn't tell me who your teacher was," she shrugged with a pointed lip, "and I was hungry," she admitted with a smirk and stood up getting the other fat cake since she had finished the first one from the package, "so how do you know about Tom?"

He didn't want to discuss it; it was weird and embarrassing and just made his (her) bones shiver all over. But either way, he informed her way it had happened and then reached inside Sam's backpack and unzipping the small bag she pulled out two tampons, "She gave me these!" He shrieked, and threw them at her, who caught them and chuckled, "Dude, chill. I don't wear tampons, they're nasty." She shrugged.

"Still, I'm stained and whatever."

Freddie sighed and nodded, "Okay, c'mon."

"Where are we going?" He asked as Freddie reached for his wrist and dragged him, "To get you cleaned up," she said in a 'Duh' tone like he clearly knew that, which honestly was somewhat of common sense.

.

Sam-who had a bandanna on his eyes-was almost bare as he stood in his shower while Freddie turned the shower as she started to shower him, making sure to rinse off the blood, which Sam was just completely disturbed and felt weird.

Being in a period wasn't a fun thing, especially since he's going to be bleeding constantly, for about three, four day, a week? Wearing a pad? That's not cool, at all. It's not comfortable and he's going to have to live with the fear of getting stained and someone telling her.

After twenty minutes or so, now Sam being completely bare-bandana still on-Freddie covered him in a towel and dragged him to the room giving him some a panties (she broke in Carly's apartment and snatched a pair with a pad) and put the bra she was wearing earlier.

With a Penny Tee and some shorts, Freddie stared at him as the blonde asked him 'what' with a simple nod. She raised shoulders and wondered if to ask, something she was curious about. They weren't going back to class, she knew that for sure, and being in the room stuck doing nothing could be somewhat boring.

Maybe making some conversation could be good, but she was afraid to make 'awkward' conversation, but curiosity killed the cat; at least that's what her Uncle Carmine always told her.

"Hey, Freddie," she started as she leaned on the wall of Freddie's bed and criss-crossed 'her' hair legs, (which she's been urging to shave) and Sam listened as she mumbled a 'Hmm?'. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Wide eyes approaching on his view she watched her, "What kind of personal?" He was already imagining and he was freaking out. But he let her continue and the brunette leaned forward, "Why don't you ever talk about your dad?"

"What?" Dad? Why so sudden? "W-why would I-?" She cornered her Freddie lips and shrugged, "I don't know, I saw some photos and I saw you with your dad." She smiled and the way Benson stared at her-not in hate-made her wonder if she did wrong.

She was Sam after all; Freddie should know she didn't honestly mean any bad intension. The tension slowly building up, she looked at him, somehow trying to break him down with a glare of 'the staring game'.

He sighed and then took a seat next to Sam, "Why did you go through my stuff?"

"I'm Samantha Puckett," she said with a pointed eyebrow and sighed, "I wanted something to blackmail you with." She said and he just gave her the best 'really' look he could get from Sam's face, and she chuckled noticing that the tension was disappearing.

Maybe he wasn't mad because she did go through his privacy, but he didn't want to talk about his dad. And then again, maybe he did. He sighed and Freddie smiled, "It's cool if you don't want to tell me."

"It's just that..." he looked down and once more observed the pale hands that at the moment were his, and smiled then looked at her. The smile soon faded, because seeing her was actually seeing himself, and just in that he could his own father. "I haven't spoken about my dad in such a long time."

Freddie just narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, like, my mom doesn't bring him up as much, after he passed away."

"Oh." That silent her, and she watched him (her), she watched her blonde hair in her blue eyes shining, and it was like she was going to see herself cry; which would be weird, because even if she did cry, she wouldn't watch her reflection. "Freddie, you don't have to-"

"The last time I saw him I was eleven." He sighed and with the tip of his finger he rubbed the waterline of his eyes and managed to smile, "he was such a good dad, the most I can remember."

"Why doesn't you mom... bring him up?"

He sighed and looked at her (him) and shrugged his shoulders, "She cried a lot," he remembered, "she was devastated, and she once told me that we needed to be strong. I was all she had left, so..." he looked down at the texture of his bed sheets and sighed as he ran Sam's hand above them, "that's why she's over protective." At least he figured, he'd never really gotten a direct answer, and when he asked she would say for is safety.

She smiled, "You miss him?"

"A lot."

"Imagine if he was alive, he would've freak knowing you were a chick now." She joked with a sly smile that helped him smile a little with chuckled that made her want to chuckle.

"I really miss my body," he confessed and she sighed with a groaned, "ME TOO!"

"You think we'll ever be ourselves again?" He asked looked at her (him) as she scratched the back of her neck, "I don't know... hopefully?"

"Hopefully," He then stared at her and she bit the bottom of her lips she stared back, "Sam?" he started and she nodded a 'what'. "What about your dad?"

She shrugged at the question and shook her head, "I don't know, I barely remember him. I think he was fat with a huge bear, but then again that could've been Santa Clause," she smirked and he rolled his blue eyes with a smirk.

"Seriously, you don't remember him."

She shook her head, "No, I do remember how he looks like because my mom used to videotape us." She smiled, at the 'happy' memories when her mom wasn't always hung over and almost actually could've had a decent life if her dad didn't leave. Like her dad was the source of the family, and when he decided to leave, it all fell apart.

"If you saw him, right now, standing in front of you-"

"I'll spit in his face," she said simply, almost smiling as already having the image in her brain. He stared at her and she chuckled, "He's been gone for almost thirteen years," she sighed and leaned once more on the wall behind her, "it's not like I could take him back with open arms."

"True, but after all he-"

"Broke my moms' heart," she sighed and ran her hand through the brunet hair, "that's all there was to it. She saw younger women and more money to spent, and all he had to do was pack."

She was hurt, anyone would've been able to tell, and he could understand that her dad did wrong, but since he saw everything from a different point of view he had different opinions. Maybe because his dad didn't leave because he wanted to, most likely still living with them if he were alive.

And as he was about to speak, he narrowed his eyes in pain and felt his stomach, "Damn, can I die if I bleed too much?"

"I hope not," she joked making his eyes winded at her making her chuckled, when he screamed 'what'.

**So this was my chapter, i hope you liked it. The drama hasn't begun, but I'm working on that and it'll come pretty soon, and i will try to update soon and faster! I hope you enjoyed and liked it. And if you didn't, please let me know and review. If any ideas or suggestions you want to make, I'm up to it(: thanks, and sorry if any mistakes. **


	13. After School

**I'm sorry that I haven't updating in such a while, but here it is!(:I haven't gone a chance, and I've had it for a while, and just now I'm updating. I hope you enjoy! Do any of you play Left4Dead? :D**

"They're beating your ass so bad Benson!" Freddie snickered as she pressed the buttons on the Xbox control as they had made a mess in the Shay apartment when freaking out every time the _witch _would attack them. They borrowed 'Left4Dead' from Spencer as he worked on his new sculpture in his bedroom; and at the moment Freddie told Sam to be _Zoey _while she was _Francis_, even though he wanted to be _Bill_.

"Shut it Puckett!" He hissed and tried shooing at the hunter that had popped out unexpectedly-even though it was expected-but he was pinned on the floor, and Freddie had to go back and save his little butt. "Hurry! Hurry!" Freddie screamed as they made it the up off the _building _waiting for the helicopter to come by and take them all to the safe place and pass the mission.

"Ahh!" They laughed when hearing the dam _boomer _heading their way with the _tank_. "I need to heal myself!" Sam shouted as he stood up while Freddie was kneeled on the couch keeping her brow eyes on the screen. And in less than a minute the helicopter called and they hurried, "I'm down!" Sam shouted making Freddie to look back and shoot the _hunter _that had attacked him. And with that they made their way up with Louis and Bill behind.

They jumped and headed their way on the flying machines their characters flew up with the ending credits showing and sliding up on the screen. They dropped the controllers and Freddie smirked, "Not bad for a beginner," she stated and walked to the kitchen searching for some food that could help her craving appetite that kept barking for some ham-and was she happy when she saw it perfectly placed on the corner of the fridge.

She took it and placed it on the counter, getting a fork on the way and stabbing it once she set it down. In a second stuffing the ripped piece in her mouth and moaning at the delicious food she longed for the last thirty-hour maybe-she hadn't eaten since she was so caught up in the video game.

At that moment when Sam stood up to grab a water bottle, the apartment door was opened to reveal a (not so happy) Carly as she hanged her black school bag on the pole to her right. Firm lips placed on top of another as she made her way to them, and standing there in front waiting for them to talk.

"What?" Freddie asked after a minute when Carly still hadn't spoken. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why did you guys ditch?" She asked, her voice being limited from screaming at them and leaving her alone during the classes they shared and lunch. She even had to walk home alone as she silently sang to the songs on her pear pod.

Freddie stuffed another piece of ham in her mouth and Sam just looked at Carly who crossed her arms, upset that she was alone during school hours. "Well..." Freddie started and looked at Sam who looked around the room, not knowing if to tell her the truth that _he _had started on his _Tom_.

She's a girl, so she should understand that it's a nightmare. "I... started on my Tom." He said rapidly and then walked to the fridge and took out a water bottle; furiously drinking it, like he hadn't drank for days. And then, Carly's face calmed down and unfolded her arms as she 'Ohh'_ed_ and walked to him.

"Well, are you okay? How did you find out? Who told you?"

"I...Uh... this girl in my gym class." He said taking the last drops of the water bottle and throwing it on the trashcan, not getting in. "Nice shot," Freddie commented as she was now sitting on the stull facing them who continued to talk about: Tom.

"Thank goodness; imagined if it were a boy!" She sighed as Sam nodded slowly and then walked to the counter once more. "Wait..." Carly started and walked to them staring at the boy who was eating the ham, "First, why are you eating ham, and not... Sam?"

"Uh," they looked at one another and she swallowed the meat, "cause..."

"I don't really feel like eating ham, the cramps!" Sam said and rubbed his stomach, feeling how flat it really is. How is it that a girl who eats many pounds of meats in just hours still manages to have such a good body? "Oh," Carly nodded understanding, and continued, "second, why did you bring Freddie?"

"Well..." he sighed and looked at Freddie to help him out, and she didn't see why not. So she stopped chewing, "She saw me going to class, and pulled me out. You know how Sam is" she explained and Carly, of course, bought it (even though it really wasn't much of a lie) and smiled; she wasn't as mad like when she had walked in.

"Well, let's get started on rehearsals." Carly smiled and they nodded in agreement.

Freddie looked at the ham on the counter when jumped off for a second, didn't want to over think it as she grabbed it and ran upstairs with Sam and Carly.

They all entered the iCarly studio where he two females were already looking at the index cards they all three had worked on last week. "So we start off with the hermit crab racing," Carly said as she started to read the card, "Sam gets the yellow one," Shay says as they walk to the small hermit crabs, "and I get the green one." Seeing the small see through plastic cage, they reached for one, and held them placing them on the flat plane of the table that had all side's covered 'just in case'.

Sam held it and looked at it, a bit creaped out by the way the crab would crawl itself as it tried to reach for his hand. "Freddie," Carly called as the brunette looked at her, "you need to bring the camera."

"Oh, right." He sighed walking to the cart where the nub kept all his tech items-she placed the ham down and grasped the large camera causing Sam to startle, "Don't break it!" He said walking to her as she mocked him, "_Don't break it_!"

He sighed as she stuck her tongue at him, as he mocked her expression, "Nyeh!" They started as Carly shook her head and started to pull them apart as soon as they started to get closer before they start pushing and slapping one another. "Guys! Guys!" She called making both body-switched-teens look at her, "Can we please-"

"Carly!"

She groaned, "Ugh! What is it Spencer?" already being interrupted by her brother while in rehearsals. "Come 'ere!" She looked at the blonde and brunette, "Don't kill one another, I'll be right back!" She said and walked out toward the stairs to Spencer-while the others stood there, already being dogs and cats.

"You need to be careful Sam." He said as the brunette rolled her eyes and placed the camera down next to the computer, pressing buttons unexpectedly, "Well, sorry for not being a professional camera geek!" She hissed and took the ham going to bean bag as she started to eat-once more.

The blonde rolled his blue eyes, "Well, just because you're stuck inside my body doesn't mean you can treat my stuff as if they were really yours."

"Whatever dishrag."

"Sam, I'm serious! That equipment cost me a ton!" He went on, pushing his blonde curls out of his face, "just be careful."

"Yeah, and don't make me look like a loser out there," She said with a shrug and poked the ham stuffing parts of meat in her mouth. So now Sam who was in Freddie's body was going to have to be the camera person, while Freddie who was in Sam's body was going to be the funny person who's going to be in front of the camera. He'd never really been much in the camera, but he of course seeing Sam does her perfect job and making people laugh, gave him ideas at the moment.

But Sam, she'd never-maybe a couple of times-had noticed how Benson works the technology. She'd seen him press buttons, but just not which exact ones. When he'll playback fan made video's on the big screen and such; she just knows she'll make a mess. But at the moment she shrugs that thought off her mind and looked once more at Freddie, who's in her body.

He looks down at her and sighed letting himself fall next to her, "I just hate that it's been three days and we're still like... this!" He gestures to her whole body making Sam shrug-even though she likes the fact that she's in his body. Once in a while running her hand down his stomach, but she'll never admit that. "Well, being a nub isn't such a fun thing either, you know that?" She commented as she continued eating.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed as Carly walked in, a smile on and looked at the blonde, "Sam!" She eagerly said, "Tyler called, he wants to meet up! And he said that David wants to see you again!" He couldn't help but groan at the idea, and as she was about to speak Carly looked at the computer, "Why do you guys have the camera on?"

"What?" They both said looking at her and rapidly standing up as Freddie placed the ham next to her and followed the blonde who was already stopping the video, "Dude! How many people saw that?" The brunette inquired anxiously she shook Sam's arm who kept typing, "I-I don't know! We don't do a show today, so I don't think a lot." He tried to calm her and himself down as Carly just stood there wondering why in the world they were freaking the chizz out.

And just as Puckett pulled on the page, he slightly groaned, "Eight hundred views."

"E-eight hun-What?"

He refreshed, "One thousand," he re-informed and Carly just quivered her lips, "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the panicking that was going on and both her best friends ignored her as Freddie tugged Sam ordering him to delete it. "Okay! Okay!" He said adjusting everything, and in less than a minute, it was gone.

"What was that about?" She asked as Sam and Freddie turned to her, and shook their heads, "Uh... nothing. What's up with David?" Freddie started and paced around over the bean bag and picks the ham from the ground. "Oh! Right!" That seemed to get Carly away from the whole iCarly web thing, but not Puckett nor Benson.

People had heard them talk about them being in each other's body-they must've sounded the insane; it's not scientifically possible to be in each other's body. So those one thousand viewers that were on the website for no particular reason but see some already recorded episodes-saw the accidently filmed video. Whoo!

"So, he wanted to know if he could come over-"

"On a Monday?" The blonde asked as Carly nodded smiling, "Yeah!" She giggled and you just could see how she wanted to jump up and down from the excitement, and he didn't know why. What was so special about that damn Tyler for her and Sam to get excited and he looked over to her, Freddie who was finishing with the ham she'd been eating. "They were nearby, and called to see if they could stop by." She just kept her smirk and watched as Sam sighed, "Yay." He said with a faked smile, "So... he is coming?"

"Well," Carly smiled, "yeah; why would I turn an opportunity like this?" She asked in her 'duh' tone as if it was the easiest thing to answer. He knew _an_ answer: one, Sam's really Freddie in her body-but she won't understand that; and two, he's just not Sam's type; okay that was two, but whatever. David's just quiet and neat and a nub. A bigger nub than Benson could call himself, and for what he could tell-Sam Puckett doesn't like or would ever love a nub.

"Uh," was all he said as Carly giggled, "C'mon," she kept her toothy smile, "let's get you sexy!"

"Sexy?"

"Well, yeah! You're in a Penny Tee and shorts; I'll lend you some clothes."

Once more he would have dress up to impress the guy Sam wants to date. If he could, he'll just blow the whole thing, but then he remembers that Sam was doing the same thing for him. Vanessa; she's the gingered gril from second period who had asked him out and Sam had agreed to play along to be him. So now she owes her once more, and having David and Tyler over and pretend girlfriend is one way. But no kissing!

"This will be fun!" Freddie smirked and let the fork drop on the finished ham as she got a shocked look from Carly, "Oh my goodness, you finished that ham by yourself?" Freddie chuckled, funny that it was unbelievable that the brunette could actually fit that much meat in his stomach-because even though she's the one flavoring it, it's his stomach that's going all the process. It has a different costume than her stomach.

"Anyways, you'll have to leave Freddie; we can't make them think that you have something with one of us." Carly pointed out as the brunette sighed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah." Even though she really wanted to see how things went, she was curious on how Benson made things work.

"Let's hurry; they could get here any minute." And Sam let himself get dragged by Shay toward her bedroom. Freddie stood up and followed, heading down stairs and going out into Benson's apartment to find Ms. Benson wearing her thick yellow gloves as she covered her hair with a banana and an apron while she was dusting the furniture.

"Freddie!" She started as the brunette waved at her, "Hey... mom."

"Why weren't you at school today?" She inquired and rapidly rushed to him as the boy shook his head trying to think of a lie or how to get out of the situation while Carly was going through her closet and drawers.

"Carly, they're just going to be here for an hour or so..." he guessed as the sappy girl concentrated on what to wear. He didn't see the point of dressing up; if a guy like you, it's for who you are and not trying to pull off. "Yeah, I know, but still."

"But still what?"

"I want a pretty boyfriend, okay? Is that so wrong?" She cried when she turned to the blonde who shook his head rapidly. She sighed and turned once more to look for another outfit. _This is so pointless_, he thought and just sat there while Shay found something. "Here!" She threw a skirt to Sam's direction and a V-neck violet shirt with some flats. Did he really have to wear that?

Instead of actually asking her, he removed the clothing he was wearing and replaced them with the one Carly gave him as she herself changed into some shorts and buttoned orange shirt with sandals. "Carly!" Spencer called and making Carly jump, "They're here!"

"Yeah, I figured," he said with raised eyebrows. Unexpectedly Shay ran to the blonde with a thin crunchy putting a high pony tail on him as she fixed her bangs, "C'mon!" She exclaimed and grabbed Puckett's wrist pulling him down and releasing when they reached the stairs by the first floor-seeing Spencer and signaling him to go away; he took the hint and disappeared.

Taking steps down, there they saw both guys they had dinner with like two days ago. Greeting them with a smile, Carly almost ran to Tyler and enveloped him on a hug as she placed her lips on him, "Hey," She smiled as he chuckled and walked in as they held hands.

The blonde just smiled and walked to David lightly hugging him leaving his lips hanging, "Hello, David," _she _smiled as he kept a plane smile, "Hello, Sam." _She _guided him in as they took a seat on the sofa next to Carly and Tyler-who were in make out position, actually giving Sam and David a little more room to sprawl themselves. "So, what brings you here?" Sam tried, as _she _kept his (fake) smile-his bones already shivering when feeling David's hand make its way on top of his.

"Well, I was in tennis practice," so he plays tennis, Sam would hate him, "and when we changed and our chauffer," so they have someone to drive them around, psh, lazy people-Sam would love someone who could lent her their car, "passed by here, I wondered if you were here," he smiled wanting him to just punch his jam, maybe break it while he was bleeding.

"Oh," he said shaking the mini violent images off his thoughts, "that's nice; so you play tennis?"

"Yeah, one day you should come see me play."

"One day," meaning never, "So, you don't have school?"

"Private," he informed, and just as much as Sam mentions how much she hates Melanie's (weather she's real or not) and that she goes to a 'for-smart-people-with-a-scholarship' school, she would hate him for it, "and we get out at three, made a quick stop to play, and yeah." Oh he was cool-not! So what? He played tennis? He himself fenced, and that's cooler-or so his says-he's learning how to fight with a pointy stick. Sam loves poking people, he could teach her how to poke and lend her his sword.

He was now lowering himself to Sam with flatting eyelashes, "So, maybe today you could show me how your lips taste like." _Uh, no_. She just giggled, "Oh, David." He chuckled, taking that as a yes and picking his chin up and vastly planting his lips against him causing his lips to grow wide and slap him at that moment making the loudest _pop _they've heard. "Shit," the blonde said under his breath as Carly and Tyler stopped their lip contact and sat there staring at them.

David with his hand over his cheek in a small groan, wondering how a girl that _looks _like Sam, can have such a strong hand. Sam gasped and covered his mouth, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry."

He just smirked and shook his head as she gestured her with his hand that it was alright, "It's cool," he said and the blonde groaned wondering if he had just messed things up for Sam. She'll hate him and then beat him until he's dead _and then _throw him in a river while he's wrapped up in a black plastic bag. But then again, he's in her body and she needs that back so maybe she won't kill him.

"Let me get you some ice," He said and quickly stood up going to the kitchen, "Let me help you!" He suggested and she nodded, even though she didn't need help-no one really needs help when putting ice in a bag; but whatever, at long as he doesn't try to kiss him once more.

Oh dear goodness-_he_ got kissed by a dude!

**So here's my thirteen chapter! What did you all think? imma try to add a little more David and Vanessa to make it interesting(: and josh, of course! please review, it lets me know where I'm going and that you guys are still with me, i don't want to lose you guys! ;D please, let me know! I hope you enjoyed, and review and tell me if you have any idea! **


	14. Gym

**I have not updated in almost a month, I am sorry for that! D: I have like a lot of different ways this could've turned out, but this was my best one! It's more of a really small filler, and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for keeping up with me, and the reviews (: so this is chapter 14, please enjoy! **

Fourth period, half day of the school hours gone by (not being able to skip like yesterday) and unlike Sam who had struggled to get into the girls' locker room, Freddie burp after drinking two cans of Peppy Cola and walked to the door swinging it open. Not getting much attention, it was Benson after all.

She walked to the changing area dropping the back pack on the tiled floor getting ready to change into the gym clothes the nub had packed up. People staring at her just as she was about to remove the colored shirt, but stopped after noticing it. "What?" She snapped with raised eyebrows, "Need something?"

Many shook their heads and looked away, and many chuckled pacing toward him, "What's with the attitude Benson?" She looked up at the brunette with similar eyes like his, except his were darker. A smirk placed on his lips he leaned on the wall behind her as he held a muscle shirt and swung it landing on his shoulder. "We're just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?" She inquired looking at him, and the guy kept his lips curved and heading to his spot, "Yeah, you never change in public, always wait for an unoccupied stall-even if it makes you late for class."_ What a nub_, she snickered to herself, and then wondered: _why would he hide, if he has an amazing body_?

He is a dork, but with a six pack and good biceps; he didn't have any reason to hide. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Well, not anymore," and with that she removed her shirt revealing what she had just spoke in her mind. The surprised expressions echoed toward her, with some chuckled briefly, "Wow, Benson, what happened to you?"

"Just a little work out," she smiled and quickly removed the nub's shoes and pants, quickly changing into some shorts and penny tee. She looked at the dark eyes, "What's your name again?" She asked, kneeling down to put her shoes on.

"You forgot my name?"

"Yeah," she replied switching to her other shoe. He rose his eyebrows and put his muscle shirt on, "Alan," he said as Freddie stood up and looked at him, nodding, "Right, Alan, I'll keep that in mind." His patted his shoulder and was ready to walk out with toward the gym when Alan asked, "Do you and that Blondie have something going on?"

She twirled around and looked at him, narrowed her eyes, "No, why?"

"The fight."

Of course, it was going everywhere. That josh guy's a tennis player; she didn't see why many were scared of him. She could understand a football player-even if she can beat those too. "Just a friend, want to help her out." She informed, being true. Being in each other's body or not, that Josh guy would be bothering her. Then again, she would've never come in a dress that short to school, and if that Josh guy ever tried to pull a move on her, she had to fist that would perfectly slam against his face; not that the nub actually knew how to fight, at least that's what she always thought. She was always beating him in many things that involved physical movements and such.

"Right. So, I was wondering," he cleared his throat and picked up his own back up walking to her, "you don't mind me hook up with her, right." Great, you know she had no idea how popular she was with boys. She understood her sappy best friend, but not the girl who's able to tip a truck with a carton of milk. She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I just wanted to know if you were cool with it." She gave him her confused look, asking why making Alan reflect his expression, "Well, last time one dude was talking about her, you literally pinned the dude to the wall by his throat."

He did? "I did?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Of course she doesn't, she wasn't there, and if it did happen there was no way Freddie was telling her he stood up for her when she wasn't around. That's so... _sweet_? She felt like smiling, but shook it off and asked how it happened as they started to walk to the gym, "It was that, Marcus guy, he said something about her and you snapped."

"What did he say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't there when it started, only when he was apologizing and you let go and walked away."

The nub did that for her? It made her stomach flutter; he really fought for her. Whatever it was, knowing Freddie being decent he takes many jokes seriously and maybe it was inappropriate. "Well, Alan, she's dating someone. I don't think-"

"So she's not faking?"

"Faking? Why would she be faking?"

"Many say she said that so that Josh guy wouldn't bother her, and that she really is dating _you_."

_Why is everyone in this high school so crazy_? At least that's why she kept asking herself; she and Freddie would _never_ date. And why did people always come to him and ask about him with her? She chuckled lightly, "Well, we're not dating, and yes, she has a boyfriend."

Alan nodded, "Alright, dude," he patted his back, "thanks, see ya' later." She nodded and waved him off as she went to the benches and took a seat, thinking.

.

All three set their lunch plates on the plane table, removing their backpack and taking a seat; Sam and Carly on one side and Freddie across from them. "You guys look dead," Carly pointed out with a concern face looking back and forth to Freddie and Sam who sighed/whined loudly, "More like exhausted," Sam said with a shrug.

"Why?"

Sam looked at Freddie, both knowing why, but not the sappy Carly who wouldn't really believe them-so no point in telling. "Because school's boring," he said, yeah, that's something Sam would say, and he looked at her just to make sure and she raised an eyebrow. "_'_Course," Carly smiled opening her Wahoo punch as she shook her head; she took a sip and looked at Freddie, "And you?" she inquired taking another sip.

"Oh," she sighed, "protecting Sam."

The blonde looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked, and she smirked, "Some dude said something about you, and I pinned him to the wall by his throat." She raised an eyebrow looking at her, as Carly _aww_-ed and throbbed Sam with her elbow, "Thank him; what did he say?" She smiled putting the can down.

"Forgot."

"How can you forget?"

She could notice the blush on Sam's cheeks; she still wanted to thank him, but wasn't, she wasn't that type of girl... boy? Whatever, still. Maybe with just a smile he'll be able to see her thank you without words.

He smiled back, and looked down to his plate, picking the colorless burger bread and dropping it, "When will this cafeteria give normal food?" He sighed, but raised it up quickly when seeing Vanessa take a sit next to him, uh, Freddie who rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily. "Hey," she smiled setting her purse-bag on the table waving at Carly who waved back weirdly after she noticed Freddie's' expression.

"So, I'm going to be out of town for the next five days," she smiled lacing her hands together as Freddie stared down at her, "and since I won't be here tomorrow, maybe we could go on a date today-after school?"

Maybe he could ditch, won't see her for the next five days and say he moved on-or go on a date with her and then tell her that he's not interested, besides Freddie wouldn't actually want to date a total bimbo girl who's a bitch. She looked over at herself, and he smiled at her, and he rolled his eyes (once more) and looked at the redhead, "Uh, yeah."

"Great," she beamed, "pick me up at seven?"

"Actually, can we meet instead?" She suggested, she didn't want to waste her time going to her house and figuring out where she lives, she didn't even want to know where she lives. Her smiled dropped slightly, but instead of picking a fight before they even got together-if they get together-so she nodded, "Yeah, text you the details." And with that she left making Freddie feel like she could breathe once more.

"You don't like her?" Carly asked, Freddie nodded, "I do, she's hot, that' why I'm going on a date with her."

"That's not true!"

Eyes were now on the blonde who slightly stood up with a pointed finger toward the brunette stuffing her face in the tofu burger wearing a smirk, "Yeah, it is."

"That's not why you're dating Vanessa," Sam tried, and Carly confused on what was going one-_how would Sam know how Freddie feels_? is what she kept asking herself. Looking back and forth at both who were bickering and fighting, Carly sighed heavily shutting them up as fast as she could, however she managed to get their attention, and some around them, she shrugged, "Sam, just let Freddie get a girl-_for once_." She said under her breath getting a 'hey' from the blonde and smirk of the male sitting in front of them.

Carly raised her eyebrows, now knowing she will never understand her two best friends, even if she tried. So she left it at that and made sure that their lunch wasn't much of a ruckus. "So, I was thinking," Carly said looking at Freddie, "maybe me and Sam could tag along." She smiled, her disgusted face concentrated on the ham sandwich Freddie was taking away.

"Uh," she started taking a bite on the sandwich-if she actually thought about it, she wouldn't have to be alone with Vanessa-and she won't go the following day with her friends to fake a gossip that she was tongue to tongue with 'the' Freddie Benson. Not even if she wasn't in his body would that happen-she hoped, "Yeah," she sighed and looked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Great," Shay smirked, knowing the advantage on that, "I'll call Tyler, and Sam," she looked at the blue eyed who seemed sick; "you call David."

She groaned lightly, not wanting to, and sighed nodding, "Right."

**So this was my 14 chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed it! :D please tell me how it was by reviewing, and what do you expect? Thanks! I'll try to update faster this time! **


	15. The Phone Call

**Guys! I am, super one-hundred percent sorry! I know I said I was going to update earlier, but I just lost track of time and ugh! It's been a while, and if you are reading this chapter, i want to give you a supper huge thanks! Seriously! It means you've kept up with me, and my late updates and haven't lost your interest in my fiction! So, thanks! You have no idea what that means to me! XD Okay, okay, I should stop my typing and let you read on with chapter 15! Yay! **:0)**- You like? A clown named Cramps, that was given to me, by LyshaLuvsSeddie** **as a birthday gift! ;D it's so cute! (thank you - and everyone who reviewed on my iMake Sam Girlier, or favored, or even just read! (Also for the birthday wishes I got on my birthday X/D)) Anyways, read on! (this is somewhat of a filler). So, I hope you enjoy!**

"It's just the movies," Sam sighed as he was crisscrossed on Carly's bed, watching her best friend placing ruffled and glittered shirts against her as she tilted her head, then turning to the blonde and asking him his opinion - which he did not have any at all. "C'mon, Sam. Please. I want to look good."

"You always want to look good," he mentioned and Carly nodded eagerly, "And don't I always look good?" She questioned, and he of course had to nod. He didn't see the reason why Carly always had to be well dressed for any guy-Sam would never bother. Scratch that.

Sam had asked him to do so, which he still didn't understand why. It's a rich guy with a limo and nice hair who has interest in her-so she feels like she should go through the bother of dressing up an extra hour than she normally would?

He had a thin braid on her temples pulled back to intersect with a tight high ponytail that had hanging curls at the tip. It was actually hurting his scalp, but Carly had insisted that she looked pretty and warned her not to take it off, since it took a while to do the style with all the hairspray and using the rat-tail comb to get the braid perfect, and don't forget about the extra pulling she forced on the teasing to make the pony tail seem high. He didn't know anything about hairstyles, and whatever girls do, but when he looked into the mirror and saw the full view of Puckett's face, he couldn't disagree. She looked cute.

Her eyes shining with volumized mascara Carly had shoved on Sam only made her blue eyes stand out more, since the make up was dark; with light peach eye shadow to somewhat match the ruffled pink shirt she was wearing, and thin tangerine elbow-length sweater.

"So what would look good on, Sam?"

He snapped his head at her, and could've swear he cracked it, but he was able to twirl it, so he wasn't dead. He still pressed her palm on her neck and sighed as he looked over at Carly who had a silver glittered thin sleeve tank top-like shirt against her, "So this one," she smiled and then reached for a pair of skinnies that were laying on her pink sofa and put it against her waist, "with these?"

The blonde looked at her, still rubbing his neck and looked at the clothes. He has no idea about female fashion, and never in his life did he think he would have to. He actually looked at her rapidly because he took her question as on asking what would look good on the blonde, not Carly. And as Carly dropped the clothes she had against her on the pink sofa and took the other set inquiring the same, he decided to take that as his challenge. Not that nothing would look good on Sam, but as time went by and he'd noticed Carly's fashion and Sam's, they totally have different fashion. He honestly doesn't think that Carly would ever look good in Sam's clothes, yet, whenever he would see Sam in anything, he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she is. It's like, _anything _looks good on Sam.

But as Carly grasped for his attention and continued, he still questioned himself: what would look good _on _Sam?

"Or, this dress," Carly said showing a dark green loose dress, and quickly reached for some shoes and brown belt, placing it around the dress's waist, "with these ankle length boots," she rose them, "and this matching belt."

What would look better on Sam? He asked himself and squinted his eyes at her, trying to image the blonde's head on it. He quickly saw Sam in skinnies, "The dress." He smiled at her, and she quickly jumped, "Great! This one was my first choice too!"

Sam chuckled and nodded, wondering why she even bothered to ask if she already had one in mind. With that, she ran off into her bathroom to go change leaving the other pair on the sofa. He looked at it, and instead of a glittered shirt he saw a red and white stripped, with black small heel boots. A leather jacket on the side; even if he did see Carly wearing those clothes, she just wouldn't look good on them.

Not that she isn't pretty, or something, but it just isn't her style. He wouldn't see her with leather, or ordinary skinnies - more like colored one. Pink or some other primary color. He quickly stood up when hearing Carly's phone ring. He picked it up and looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "Carly, phone for you!"

"Answer it! It's probably Tyler!" She replied, and Sam looked at it as it ringed once more, knowing it wasn't Tyler. The screen didn't say his name, and he'd honestly seen that number before. Before it hanged up, he answered it, not even bothering to greet but let the person on the other line answer.

"Hey, just wanted to say a quickly hello." He recognized that voice, and his blue eyes widen, "First time calling, but maybe we can change that." What a sick guy; it's David on the other line, wanting to hook up with Carly behind Sam's back, and maybe even his best friend Tyler. "Hello?"

He stood there, phone in hand and looking back at the bathroom door, when hearing him call for Carly once more. The bathroom door quickly opened, and he hanged the phone while Carly smiled, twirling once and beaming a smile at Sam and tapping one feet. Sam nodded and threw a thumps up at her, with red cheeks. "So who was it?" Carly asked, and took her phone from her and looked through the contacts.

"I... I didn't get to answer." He smiled, and she clicked on the number, "I don't recognize the number." She admitted, and was about to call back, but Sam stopped her, "No!"

"What?"

She looked around trying to find an excuse, "Uh," she looked behind her and then smile, "don't forget your make up!" Carly curved a smile and looked at her cosmetics. "You can call, who ever it was, later. Besides, the guys are probably almost here."

"Right." Carly agreed, phone in hand not understanding why she was hurrying her, not like for Sam, but either way she knew she was right. She dropped her phone next to the other pair clothes and went to take a seat on her chair and looked at her herself, grabbing her make up.

Just as the brunette teen rubbed the circular sponge filled with compact under her cheek, the blonde cleared her throat, "I'll be right back," he said and quickly walked out, leaving a confused Carly continuing to put her make up.

He needed to find Freddie, and quickly tell her about David and what a douchebag he really is; trying to cheat on her with her own best friend. He went down the stairs, to see Spencer watching Celebrities Underwater and shouting at it as if they could hear him; telling them to breath and get out of the water.

He rolled his eyes and jumped out toward the door across the hall, and banged his fist against it, until there was shouting telling him to shut up. He stood there, and revealed a brunette biting off her second bite of an apple. "Hey," she said inbetween the chews as she leaned against the door frame. "Sam, I have to tell you something," he sighed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Nice outfit, almost confused you for my sister." He looked down, now that he actually thought about it, he was kind of dressed like when he asked her out in the Groovy Smoothie. "Yeah, but Sam, forget about that! I have to tell you something about David!"

She raised a brown eyebrow and nodded, taking another bite of the apple (the only good food she could actually find). She motioned him to continue, and he sighed, "Okay, so I was in Carly's room, and then her phone ringed!" She was trying to speak as fast as she could, and kept looking behind her just in Carly walked out or something, "And you will not believed who called her?"

"Uh," she thought for a second, when really Sam didn't want her to, so quickly tried to interrupt her, "Let me guess, Tyler?"

"No! I mean, it was expected! But it was-"

There was small laughter on the corner of the hallway, and they both looked to see no other teens than the rich dates the two girls were waiting for. Sam looked over at them, shooting David a glare, which he completely ignored and went straight to the blonde. He took her waist with a smile, attempting to finally kiss her, but missed when he moved back and pulled himself off his embrace.

He cleared his throat, remembering how Sam is and aimed for her temple. He looked at Freddie who just smirked, then sighed. "Hello, beautiful." Once more, he saw how the brunette had an urge to 'aw', but it would just look totally weird coming from him. So she just smiled, and as if claiming territory, David pulled the blue eyed blonde toward him to slam her waist against his. "Who's this... fella'?" He inquired, as he scrowled up and down and all directions at her.

"Um," he cleared his throat and looked up at him and tried to smile as he looked at Freddie, "this is, Freddie." He stretched her arms toward him, and pulled herself away from David and toward Freddie as he reached for his _boyfriend's _arm, "Freddie, this is David."

The green-eyed boy nodded up, making it his 'hi' as Freddie waved. She needed to act like the guy, and not the eager to squeal and act like she'd been dying too. They didn't even shake hands, and Sam actually took that as a good sign - he didn't want Sam to be with that jerk, which he needed to inform her what kind of a guy is.

"Oh," Sam almost jumped, remembering that Tyler was also in the hallway next to David, "and that's Tyler!" He sounded more excited about that one, who actually stretched his hand to Freddie, which she shook.

"And, who are you?" David of course had to ask, and Sam jumped in, "He's my best friend! He's actually going to be joining us."

"He is?"

Tyler slightly slapped David and sighed, "I totally forgot to tell you, man. Carly mentioned it, something about a triple date."

"Yeah, you did." He sighed, reaching for Sam's elbow and re-pulled Sam to him, something he was finding pretty annoying. "And why were you talking to him, alone?" He asked, looking down at him as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I can?" He said, sounding more like a question than intended. He shrugged him off and sighed going to the door, "I'm going to go... get Carly. Be right back!" He said, before rushing slightly closing the door and passing Spencer who was now on the sofa, pointing at TV screen with intention blaming the other celebrity and shouting 'foul' several times rapidly.

He ran up the stairs up, two at a time, and rushed to see Carly applying some glossy lip-gloss and smacking her lips as he posed in front of her screen that showed her face full-screen. "Carls," Sam said breathing heavily, "T-Tyler's here!" He announced, causing her to startle up and wide her eyes, "What? Already?"

She nodded, "Yeah; him and David are outside the apartment talking to Freddie." Carly sprinted toward her sofa, throwing everything as she searched for her purse and phone. Taking them in a rush, she raced herself out with Sam behind him almost falling when reaching the living room, where Spencer was... crying?

"You okay, Spence?" Sam asked, as Carly slid her pear-phone inside her purse, and he nodded, not bothering to look at the girls. "Well, we're off Spencer." Carly informed him, and Spencer just nodded, murmuring after her, "Come home early."

"_'_Kay." She said and looked at Sam who smiled and nodded telling her she looked fine, which she had to take a mirror out just to make sure. Her hair was straight, and she was getting static all over and just wanted to make sure she looked fine - she always did.

And at that moment, Carly opened the entrance door and slid out, smiling as she sheepishly waved at her boyfriend. He quickly approached her, taking her by her wrist and giving her a small peek on the lips. "Hey, baby." He greeted with a smirk, and she smiled back, "Hey. Sorry I took a while." She apologized and they all just shook it off.

"So," Freddie said as she took the apple she had finished eaten and walked toward the fake plant placed on the corner and thew it in there, twirling and smiling at them, "ready to go?" He asked, getting everyone's attention who nodded, but David.

"We are," he said, "how are you getting there?"

She stood there, looking at him with confused eyes, as Carly and everyone else, "What do you mean?" Carly asked, looking up to her date, "You said Freddie could ride with us."

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool." He said, and looked over at his best bud, "C'mon dude, I forgot to tell you. It's not like the end of the world."

Sam cleared his throat; Freddie was going because she was going. "C'mon, baby." She squeaked, with pouted eyes as her fingers tingled. Oh, how he had an urge to strangle the sucker right where he was. But he just stood there, feeling David's hands snake up Sam's arm as he wore a smirk, "Okay, anything for ya'."

He then pushed herself from him and beamed a wide grin, "Great! Now, c'mon! Some... people are waiting!" They all nodded, Sam and Freddie exchanging glances before following the other, knowing it was going to be a long night. They were most likely not even going to school the following day.

And with that, David shot Freddie another glare and reached for Sam's arm. He sighed with rolled eyes, knowing he was just doing it because Freddie was around and didn't bother complain about it - yet. Freddie just followed, hoping the limp broke down and she'll have to cancel with Vanessa, but that was a one from a million he wasn't going to land on.

**Okay, so there you have it! I did notice that I made David a little bit different than when I intorduced him, but I'm just hoping that it'll go with my plot! ;D So I hope you liked it, and are actually excited to read the following! Please, don't forget to review! They make my day! XD please! (i am apologizing in advance, because I don't know when I will be able to update again. I'm hoping soon, I will try. I know I won't take like a mega-super long time, but maybe just like a small while :/ ) And again, thank you, for keeping up! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! :D (and i'm sorry if there's any mistake!)**


	16. Suprise, Suprise

**Hey guys, I was able to update faster than i expected, huh? You know what they say, 'Don't plan your plans'. Who? i don't know, but anyways! yeah! Here I am, this is my sixteenthe(?) chapter! just a couple more to go, and yeah! please enjoy, and don't forget to review! thanks! (i don't own icarly). **

The blonde wasn't as comfortable during the whole ride; other than being squeezed next to her _boyfriend _(limos don't really have as much space as they're assumed for). Carly was being too cuddly with Tyler, even the kisses that were smacked were heard like a cow chewing bubble gum. And Freddie, well she was attacking all foods that the limo provided (well David and Tyler) in the mini-fridge, with the un-diet peppy colas.

She made sure to suck them limo-food-dry, ten minutes before they even arrived while her phone kept beeping, and she kept ignoring. The only fun Sam actually fond from it was that David seem like he was about to lose it. He tried not to laugh much at every set of 'rolled eyes' and heavy sigh.

Either he was a really jealous boyfriend (most likely), or he just doesn't like Freddie for no particular reason. He couldn't seem anymore happier than when they arrived and she rushed out, taking a really deep breath when stepping his over-priced-unfashionable-shoes on the sidewalk.

He still didn't forget that he was with someone; he turned and smirked at the blue eyed Sam as he took hold of her hand and he stepped out into the bright area. It wasn't the mall, but something similar. Like how the outside of down town gets during Christmas, when there's a lot of lights and decorations set outside to attract customers. Except, the decorations didn't represent any holiday, but trying to hunt their clients.

Either way, it's a pretty place, neat too. It's like a Plaza. No inside buildings but the outside. You would have to walk on the outside to cross to the next store, and the theater was right in the center with a quick burger place right five stores down, so everything was pretty much at their reach if necessary.

Freddie looked at her phone when it started to ring, and with an annoyed sighed she looked at Sam, "It's Vanessa." She informed pressing the 'call' button and placing it next to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, I see you?" _

"You do?" She slowly twirled around, trying to spot a certain red head, and didn't even take more than ten seconds. Stores away, Vanessa beamed a smile at him with a waved hand, and she just couldn't criticize her outfit any less - didn't know if because she looked to open, or she really knew how to show her body without even trying too much.

_"Don't move, I'll be there in less than a minute." _

And with that, he hanged up his phone and turned to the gang, "That's... my date." She said with line-formed-lips on her. She turned, and almost startled when seeing a gingered girl almost tackle her to the grown. "I've missed you." Vanessa whined, her hands on her (his) bicep as she slowly snaked her body to his.

Her lips curved while her acrylic nails trailed down until scratching his elbow, where she couldn't feel his soft plaid fabric. _What was she doing? _She wondered, trying to not make any kind of disgust face. She seemed taller than from school, and when she looked down, there she saw that the redhead was wearing really bright-navy-blue-seven inch heels. Her shorts seemed like panties instead of, well, shorts. And her strapless shirt showed her tan mark, from a bikini top, she supposed. She couldn't deny that her top was cute; silver sparks only on her chest, and the bottom was grey (matched with her wrinkled-like grey shorts).

"He," she chuckled nodding, "good, to uh, know." She smiled at her, who didn't seem to notice that was fake (apparently). And in less than a second, she looked behind Freddie to wave and greets the rest of the iCarly trio, and the two boys they were accompanied by. "Hi Carly, and Sam!" Her fake enthusiasm was so noticeable; it actually made Pinocchio looks real.

"Hey," they said in union, Sam actually ignoring the fact that she was there because Freddie was making his a favor but concentrating on how to tell her about the phone call he had answered. "And you guys are?" She inquired, a little too forward to Freddie's opinion.

Tyler reached for her hand, slightly shaking it with a smile as he introduced himself. Then followed by the green-eyed male who gently kissed her forehand, "And I'm David Rattclif," his smirk was a little too curved - again, on Freddie's opinion. She didn't like that, yet Vanessa seemed to enjoy it. She blushed and a (stupid) giggled followed as she spoke her name.

"Okay, shouldn't we go get the tickets?" Freddie asked, trying to separate them; she didn't want her to snatch him from her. Having Sam, who's actually Freddie, play as her, wasn't the best way to make your move (since he doesn't know what to do at most times). And with that, Vanessa took as a chance to misunderstand and cuddle herself to him, "Aw, Freddie-bear!"

_Freddie-bear? _

"Don't be jealous!"

_Jealous?_

"It's okay, I won't do anything to cause you jealously."

_You better not!_ Of course, she was only concern on her getting close to David.

She smiled and nodded, then looking at the blonde who was trying to bite her nails, but the nail polish Carly had used tasted horrible and didn't even actually take the color off its surface. He'll never understand cosmetics.

And they entered the movies, buying the tickets as they all _tried _to make conversation with each other - other than just each other's date. "So, what school do you go to, Vanessa? David asked, the gentleness still in his voice as she smiled at him while answering, "Same as Freddie, Sam and Carly; Ridgeway High."

Tyler, who had his arm around his girl looked over at her, "That's cool, I wish I could be with my girl every day," he smirked, nuzzling on her hair as she giggled and playfully nudged him with her shoulder as she nodded, "Me too."

"Yeah, me too." David said, tightening his grip on Sam's hand - which she had in the same position since they've started talking, stiff and straight. The blonde looked up with a sheepish smile, "Hm? Oh yeah… Me too!" He blurted and chuckled nervously. His picky twitched, and looked at the brunette who didn't seem to be having such a fun time as they walked to the candy station.

"What would you like?" David asked, leaning down to Sam as he looked around, not really in the mood for anything. "Um, just popcorn," he smiled as he nodded taking his wallet out. While Freddie stood next to Vanessa as she just blew suggestions and request toward the brunette. And did she just want to yank her silk hair out, knowing that the money she's about to spend belongs to Freddie so she shouldn't be bothering, but the fact that it's Freddie's money and buying it for her, just, bothered her.

She didn't know why, but he had always only bought her food - and Carly at times. But she had to, since she's the dude at the moment. "Maybe some skittle; you know m&ms have an awesome taste when mixed with popcorn. Have you ever tasted gummies with - blah, blah, blah-" was what Freddie heard and didn't bother to ask again.

"Why don't we just buy some popcorn and large drinks?" Vanessa slowly quiet down, and then nodded, smiling, "Okay." She took Freddie's wallet out and got ready to pay.

When getting what they bought, and trying to help Carly carry all her unnecessary junk food (that they knew she wasn't going to eat), they took their seats. Carly made sure to drag her boyfriend to the end, where she'll keep him to herself, and David had to be shoved to sit next to them (Freddie made sure Sam made sure) as Sam sat in the middle of him and Freddie - where Vanessa sat in the corner.

The movie started as the lighted dimmed down, sweat starting to stroll down Freddie's and Sam's forehead as soon as they felt _their date's_ hands slowly travel to them. They wanted to have a make out session already? Not even a minute that the movie started? And looking over David, there Sam saw Carly having a punching fight with Tyler, using nothing but lips - hopefully.

Feeling soft hands go up her arm, Freddie cleared her throat, "Sh, the movie started." She tried, but Vanessa insisted as she leaned her head his shoulder and tried to cuddle. And she just pretended to stretch up to push her off, yet, strangely, she just seemed to push herself more to her (him).

And she could tell you that it went on like that for a while. It was thirty minutes into the movie as Vanessa sighed and excused herself. Saying it was her phone didn't stop vibrating; Sam made Freddie go after her just in case it was because she didn't let her lean over. But what could she do? She felt weird. Either way, she did was he asked her, and walked out after her - leaving a David putting his arm around the blonde as she sank on her seat.

He was many steps from her, but she did see him pick up her pear-phone. And she couldn't help but noticed how her face seemed a bit uncertain, and like she was about to scream. She's up to hearing a fight, for the hell of it, even if she could just hear her voice - girls shouting for stupid things (most likely to her thinking) is funny.

So as she held her phone against her ear, Freddie sneaked and tried to hear what she was talking about. "Yeah, but he won't let me do shit." She narrowed her brown eyebrows as the redhead went on, "It's like, how am I supposed to sleep with him tonight if he doesn't he doesn't even let me kiss him."

_What. The. Fuck. _

"You think he's gay?"

_He's not gay!_

"Well, I know he has good money; have you seen his laptop? He takes it to school everyday! And his mother's car, phone, always buys that blonde girl food."

_Thiiis biitch! _

"I just need to make him believe he's the father."

_Father?_

"He can't know I'm pregnant. He thinks I actually like him, I mean he's cute, but not that cute."

_Dear guacamole! She's pregnant?_

"Yeah, I'll invite him over and have sex there."

_Sex? Ew. O.M.G. She want to have sex with me, since she thinks that I'm him! No! _

"Well I have to go; I'll go grab his dick or something to get him started." She shrugged and sighed as she said her goodbye and hanged the phone and headed back - but of course have Freddie race before she even entered.

_Fuck._ She thought.

**So what did you think? Please tell me in a review! I hope you enjoyed! :D **


	17. My Second Date

**I know, I am truly sorry. This has been the longest it had ever taken me to update, but if you'll see the horror I'm going through. An endless sad tale to say; I have no internet, using my library's Wi-Fi, and guess what? My flash-drive, pin-drive, whatever it's called, - the one I've had for over three years - it broke. I actually cried, and it's not pathetic because everything that's important to me is there. And more tragedies are still digging it way toward me. But I'm still alive (thank you God) and here I am, with another chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, something small, but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**iDon't Own iCarly.**

She sat there, with a pounding heart faster than usual and her mind (well, she's in Freddie's body, so it's basically hers) thinking about what to do. She knew a secret that could hurt him; and yes, she does hate him, but it's the modern times and hate wouldn't actually mean "hate". Would it? - not the point.

She looked down at his hands (that are hers), playing with them as he poked her with his elbow, well hers, but if she's claiming his brain she supposed he could claim her elbow. "Sam?" He whispered as he scooted closer to her in a distance where she was pretty sure no one could hear them. "Yeah?" She asked in respond and looked away toward the big screen, even though she had no idea what was going on, not that she was paying attention in the beginning, either.

"Well? What happened?" He asked almost desperately, his eyes as big as a new born baby, and glossy with different shades of sapphire that the flicking screen allowed her to see. And just for a second, the slightest, flashing, second that had just passed, she saw them turn around the shade of honey. But they were sapphire as soon as she blinked.

And if you want her to be honest, it kind of scared her. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a second, rubbing her temples telling herself that her mind was playing tricks on her. She'd been in his body too long, and she was tired and stressed. "Sam?" He asked again, his concern expression shown through her face and the big eyelashes Carly's mascara caused.

"Freddie, I have to tell you something." She finally decided to spill, but a little too late. Just that instant when she had placed her palm on top of his, that were small and thin, a high, pitched (very annoying to her point of view) squeaked when feeling the warmth of a body lean against her and snake her arms on her arm - of course, with the idea that she's Freddie - and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, Fred?" She roughly whispered in her ear causing her to turn and leave Sam with a small hang-cliff. She stared at her with a dull expression and let a heavy sigh out, "It's Freddie - not Fred." The redhead, wrinkled her nose but nodded. She blinked, and she could've sworn Vanessa rolled her eyes under her eyelids.

"Well, Freddie - I was thinking," she started and suddenly she could feel her acrylic nails draw circles on her biceps, and she cracked a laugh with that. She couldn't actually imagine herself with biceps (ignoring the iCarly bit when an iCarly fan asked them if they've ever gone to the gym and Freddie Photoshopped the small clip). She stopped smiling when Vanessa stared at him with a confused expression, and nodded telling her to continue. "Well, maybe, we could ditch this movie, and..." her hand suddenly, purposely, started to slide down her arm to her bony, thick hand and giving it a quick squeeze as she breath on her ear causing her to scoot away, yet she didn't seem to notice and continued, "Um, I don't know, go to my place or something. "

Oh, she wanted to puke. She actually felt vomit clime its way up her throat, but she gulped it back down and tried to keep her distance. Even though it's kind of hard when their seats are too close to one anthers. "Ah," she tried to speak with narrowed eyes, trying not to snap at her as she then jumped up when Vanessa's hand made its way to her thigh where she was obviously aiming. "See, I-I'd love to-"

"Great! Let me call my ride, and-"

"But I can't." What she would do not to be in the situation again; heck, she'll would trade any other shirt Carly gave her just to keep her away. And if she'll once again wake up in her self body, having to worry about her "TOM" and what's her new bra size than to actually fight Ms. Benson because she didn't eat her mushrooms. Worse yet, trying to push a slut that's trying to screw Freddie and blame her pregnancy on him. Like she was going to allow that.

"Oh," she said and her hand loosen as she sat up, "why not?" She seemed disappointed, of course she did. She gulped and ran her hand through her brunette hair, "My mom; you know how parents are? Need to go to bed early, by eleven to be exact, and make sure that my teeth are all brushed up." She forced a smile (trying not to laugh at the thought of her actually doing what Benson's Crazy mother told her to do ). But it was a great excuse; and it seemed like it was like hitting two birds with one shot, because she suddenly seemed dumbfounded by her expression. "Wait," she said with closed eyes and looking down and a raised palm facing Freddie, "you have a curfew? And she actually sees you brush your teeth to make sure you didn't miss one?"

She seemed more annoyed than shocked; which was better for Freddie(Sam). So she nodded at the redhead and sighed, "I know, what can I say? I'm a geek, that's what I do." _Maybe that will kick her away, and she won't mess with Freddie_. She thought and leaned back just watching her think to herself as she took her Pear-phone out and excused herself. Watching the small figure soon disappear, the blue-eyed, blonde poked the brunette - harshly, causing her to almost scream - and scowled at him, "Why did she just leave?" He half whispered, half screamed.

Sam sighed looking down, knowing that she was going to have to tell him. It was hard but she was going to have to do it fast before he turned into the Hulk himself and destroy her. "Look, Freddie, I have to tell you something." She started, trying to break the ice. She knew it was going to hurt him, that some pretty girl, almost popular, asked him out because she was whore that wanted to blame him for her pregnancy. She'd repeated to herself so many times, but she didn't care. Because she liked calling her all sorts of really mean names.

"Well, it better be a good explination why Vanessa just martched out of here like the place was about to explode or something." He demanded and earing a set of rolled eyes from the brunette boy (that's actually a girl, if that wasn't mentioned before).

"I do, I do. Just, look, Vanessa-"

"What's going on here?" _And it had to be David_, Sam (Freddie) thought as he looked over at him with his blue eyes, and - of course - faked a smile, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this whole whispering, and I just want to know-"

"Will ya' shut up, damn it!" Screeched a man that was sitting behind them. All the five, including Carly and Tyler and not Vanessa since she wasn't there anymore, turned back to see an oversized man with long hair and a matching bear that seemed to be combed a.s.a.p. unless a birdnest was well nesting on it. His hand was around an attractive blonde who was holding an extra-large bucket of popcorn. "Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie here!" He exclaimed, causing more people to turn and face them and witness the situations.

"I'm sorry, sir," David said, "we apologize. We'll stop inturtipting the movie with our rude conversation." He looked back to his right giving Sam (who's Freddie) a stern look, "Won't we?" And that actually pissed Sam (Freddie), mostly because it seemed more like a comand than a 'we're making to much noise lets be quiet, so we can just watch the movie' kind of suggestion.

"Ugh," said Sam (Freddie) with a confused expression not knowing if to tell David he doesn't tell him what to do, or agree and not cause any trouble. But then again, he really wanted to, and needed to know why Vanessa rushed out - hoping that she was coming back. "Actually, just give me a second and-"

"Shh, we need to not bother anyone else." David smiled, putting his arm around the blonde and pulling her closer toward him. His grin never leaving and then rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. "But I'm not bothering anyone, I just need to-"

"Alright, that's it!" Said the oversized man who sat up (and showed he was actually oversized and too tall) as he stared down, "your little girlfriend needs to shut her mouth, or I'll call the manager to throw you out." And that caused for both Fredddie (Sam) and David to stand up and scowl at the man. "Sir, you will no speak of her like-"

"Shit, why don't you shut up and ignore what's none of your buisness." Freddie(Sam) inturupted, showing his Sammish side and popping his knuckles. "Or, there could be consequenses."

"Is that a threat?" The oversized man asked, with a raised brow.

Freddie (Sam) shrugged, "See as you please, but it's more of a warning."

"Oh my goodness," was what was heard from Shay's lips - that wern't too glossed from when they entered - and shook her head, "Freddie, what are you doing? Just sit down, and-"

"Just because you're a little boy, you don't think I'll beat you?"

"Little-?" Oh, that's right. I'm in Freddie's body., she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look dude, I don't want any trouble. Just shut up and sit down." Freddie was more made at the fact that the man was talking about Sam, techneclly because he was aiming the fault at her body, than at David who had decided to join the conversation that had nothing to do with him. Seriously, if they wanted to tell him something they would've called him. But no; he even said it himself, he wanted to know what they were whispering to themselfs. More nosy? He didn't think so. _Sam really needs to find better dates_., he thought to himself with a sighed as he looked up with shock when seeing the oversized man throw himself toward the bruentte.

With popped eyes people stood up as did Carly with a gasp and covered mouth with her hands, and Sam (Freddie) moving his blonde bangs out of the way to see Sam (Freddie) soon twirl the man and snake his arm around the man's neck and pin his back against him (her). With a stiff face he tighten his embrace on his neck and looked down with a huffed breath, seeing the man wave his arms in the air, trying to punch Freddie (Sam) and escape from the choke. "Next time, sit down." Freddie (Sam) said and pushed the man who stumbled once he let go and put his hand over his neck with deep breathing.

"What's going on here?" Asked a worker - it seemed - just in time as Freddie (Sam) shrugged, "We were just leaving." She said, looking back at her body, Carly and David that stared at her in disbelif and nodded and followed her out. Just to see the redhead in suprise and asked, confused, "Is the movie over?"

"For us? Yeah," Said Carly as she smiled small and pushed herself to Tyler, her date. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "C'mon guys. Let's do something else - the night is still young." He offered, but honestly Sam (Freddie) would rather go to sleep, in the Shay sofa since he's not allowed in his apartment because his mother thinks he's a blonde headed demon that will caused damange, and actually feels akward going to Sam's house.

"I want to go home," Sam (Freddie) said and then looked at Carly, "well, yours." That caused her to let a small laughter out and nodded in agreement. And Freddie (Sam) followed almost too excited, knowing that had been the best suggestion he has had. "Great, is Speancer picking us up, or do I call 'Crazy'?"

They all looked at her, and she crossed his arms and looked down to see how Freddie's biceps perfectly filled the the shirt's sleevs. And for the moment, they were hers. Couldn't get any better, could it? "Yeah, actually, my ride's here. I just came to say goodbye, I won't be back for a couple of days." She sighed and leaned on Freddie (Sam), placing her palms on his biceps and tip-toeing up to kiss her, but she moved as an automatic reaction and earned a kiss on the cheek. It disgusted her, how her lips felt it made her want to just strangle her - she was simply just pissed off every time she came on to her, of course, thinking she was Freddie.

She backed away and cleared her throat, "Well, then, bye Freddie." She waved at them, and smiled, "It was nice meeting you all." They waved back, and watched her exit the theater from the glass walls saw her enter the back seat of a shining car and leave. And when she was gone, a heavy sigh escaped Freddie (Sam) and tried not to show how happy mood she suddenly had as soon as she was gone. Oh, how she hates that girl - God, please forgive me., she begged.

She didn't even know why she hated her, other than being a pregnancy-blamer-person, but that's a different story. But seeing how clingy she is to guys apparently, it makes her get irritated. She can't believe that there's girls, people, who actually get so annoying. But what really, really makes her want to choke Vanessa is: she acts like he's her property. It makes her mad, and just so, so, what's the word? Jealou-

"We can give you a ride," David offered, taking Sam (Freddie) by the waist and nuzzling into his blonde curls. His body shrugged and pushed himself away, "No, I'm pretty sure Spencer can come. Right, Carls?" He smiled desperately to Carly's direction who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let me text him." She said, taking her Pear-phone out and tapping away as David and Tyler smirked toward their dates. Tyler brushed Carly's hair from her face and kissed her head, "It's no problem, really." The brunette girl cheeks flushed from the bubbles that were popping on her stomach knowing very well that if she went she'll have that extra time with the boy she was suddenly madly in love with.

So she quickly exited her text message not bothering to save as a draft and with a small small she nodded. "Okay," she said and took his hands in hers as he leaned down and gently place a sweet kiss on her lips. Sam and Freddie smirked with a set of rolled eyes and looked at one another; Sam (Freddie) knew that Carly must really like him, and it seemed that Tyler wasn't much of her jerk. But when seeing Tyler the image of his best friend pops up reminding him of when he anwsered Carly's phone and it was David wanting to see his best friend's girlfriend in secret.

Maybe Sam was cursed and she always picked all the bad guys in the story; and that honestly made him mad in a way. She couldn't blame her, if they all seemed nice at the beginning and then turn around to stab you on the back. He'd seen her experience some of those occations, and her baby blue eyes in the end always seemed to hurt even tough she would regurly just shrug and ignore it telling him and Carly that it's no big deal. Telling her what had happened could maybe hurt her, but better than finiding out later on when she really does fall for him.

Their ride had come around seconds later, Sam (Freddie) being the first one to jump on and dragging Freddie (Sam) and Carly right after her. Their way home was some-what silent, except for small conversation Carly and Tyler were trying to build but epicly failed. No one talked, and everytime Sam (Freddie) looked toward David, he seemed to be deep in tought and every once in awhile steal a glance toward the brunette that his best friend was evelping in his arms.

He needed to tell Sam what a jerk she had been forcing him to attend making him act like a lady and whatever. They arrived, Tyler and David insisting to follow them all the way to the apartment, but Sam (Freddie) had had it and told them that they had Freddie (Sam) to walk them - he did live across the hall after all.

So as soon as they saw them enter the elevator, they jumped back into their limo and headed home as the iCarly tro headed up toward the eight floor. And as Carly kept her bubbly smile, the blonde and brunette faced one another and in unio said to one another, "I have to tell you something."

**Hey guys, I know that it's been forever since I've updated and i am so sorry. But i am truly happy with all the reviews that i got, and i've been aching to update! and it's finally here! please have me patience, and please review! they always make my day! thanks again! **

**-pinkworlds. **


End file.
